The Monkey's Wrench (SI)
by Draidecht
Summary: We all want power. Maybe it's political or maybe it's monetary. I was given such an incredible chance in the shape of a 'Gamer' ability in a supposed fictional world. Canon? I spit in its general direction. (Gamer-Self Insert)
1. Chapter 1

**BEGINNING**

It all started on a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, birds were singing in the forest and the fresh summer breeze brushed against my hair as I enjoyed the summer wind, relaxing lying on the on a grassy field. The only strange thing about that being I distinctly remembered going to sleep in my own bed. My apartment being in a city that didn't have anything resembling such open space for over sixty to seventy miles.

"This had got to be the worst way I ever was woken up and that includes the time I woke up in naked on a beach" My head throbbed with a headache from hell. I clutched my head moaning in pain. The Bright sunlight wasn't doing my eyes any favors nor my headache. Getting up, I saw that I was in an open grassy plain extending as far as my eyes could see into the distance.

The momentary shock of before was forgotten by the breathtaking sight before me. I hadn't noticed before but the air was clean. Too Clean. I lived in a city and the constant smell of petroleum burning and the noises of vehicles and pedestrians was common. Here, none of those things could be seen nor heard. I felt isolated from the world and left in some ancient forgotten land untouched or spoiled by the hands of man.

I took a minute to take in the view but remembered to take inventory of what I had with me. But as luck would have it I was missing my cell phone and my wallet. I was dressed in a T-shirt and PJ's I had worn while going to bed and my sneakers.

While this was not my first time waking up in a strange place, this was the first time doing so without getting drunk the night before. I am not a man with a great number of people I could call friends and ones I do weren't cruel enough to drop me off in the middle of nowhere in my PJ's without a cell-phone or wallet.

I don't believe I was kidnapped either. But regardless of how I got here, I needed to get out of here and get to civilization. The Plains in front of me was not somewhere I could casually walk through hoping for the best; so, the forest was my only chance. The Forest might be dangerous but I have a greater chance of survival there as I could forage for edible berries and food if I am stuck there and can't find civilization within the day. That should both help with food and rehydration. Fruits contain large quantities of water.

I kept my track near the edge of the forest looking for a place where the forest thinned out but I was out of luck. The Forest extended for miles in either direction seemingly without end. The only thing left to do in such condition was to toughen up and brave the wilderness and move deeper into the forest. I had picked up a large stick for self-defense if I run into wild pests.

Venturing into the forest, it felt European in origin. The distinct lack of rainforest sounds of birds, animals, and insects alluded to that. The weather was calm as well, thankfully. I wouldn't like to be stuck in a forest, wet and cold.

I had been walking for half an hour or so and hadn't run into anything save some crows on the tree branches. That changed when a wolf that appeared before me and looked as thin as a rake. It looked like it had already taken one step into death's door, so I was cautious but not scared enough to lose my higher faculties.

Besides, I was never a person who would easily be scared by animals. I loved animals. I've personally played with young tiger cubs who mew in this adorable way. I've survived nearly being turned into a pancake by a Rhinoceros. Run into Elephants, Deer, Wolves, and snakes before.

At any other time, I'd try to calmly walk away and hope the animal won't follow me. Which they mostly don't, if they are well fed. That was not the case here. This wolf was clearly starving, and being put in such corners it will be much more vicious in an attempt to survive.

Highly social animals like Dogs and wolves respond to direct eye contact in different ways depending on the situation. They perceive direct eye contact often in behavior as establishing or challenging dominance so this can make them uncomfortable or irritated. I was hoping for the former and it would leave me alone as I stared directly at its eyes.

Luck wasn't on my side as it kept approaching me while growling slowly. I could infer that it was considering myself as its next meal and that's not something I want to happen. So, what I needed was a distraction. Picking up a few stones I started throwing them around to distract it. It looked back the sound and that gave me a chance to charge it with my stick.

I hit it on the face as If I was trying to score a home run, throwing it a bit further than I expected but it lived the hit. Probably had a concussion though. Growling, it came running at me. I tried to dodge but it was simply too fast. It snapped its jaws around my ankle as I tried to jump away and pulled me with it.

Having sharp fangs biting into your ankle and feeling the bones creaking from the pressure as it bleeds out, is simply put painful. This was no fictional Isekai story where a protagonist feeds a dying or injured wolf and nurses it back to health. They become companions and travel together and go through many adventures, and the wolf saves the protagonists' life many times.

But this is real life. I being transported to wherever I was is meaningless and it doesn't change the fact that this is probably a diseased wild animal biting my ankle. A hungry wild animal that is trying to turn me into its next meal.

"Arrgghh" Despite the pain, despite losing the stick…I still tried to pry its mouth open with my hands and failed miserably. It wasn't strong enough to shake me but wasn't letting go of its bite. Searching around while almost being delirious in pain, I found a relatively large stone. Picking it up, I started hitting the wolf on the head abandoning all other thoughts.

It yelped a few times trying to move out of the way, but its bite itself became a hindrance as it couldn't let go. So, I kept hitting it between screams of pain. By the fifth hit, it was slowly letting go of my ankle, by the seventh, its jaws were dislodged from my ankle entirely. By the twelfth, its head was crushed as brain matter was dripping out of its nose and eyes.

As I clutched my foot trying to stop the bleeding, I got a strange notification box appearing in front of my eyes.

**Wolf Killed (1)  
\+ 12 XP  
Level Up**

I kept staring at the floating notification box in front of me until disappeared unsure if it was real or a figment of my imagination. I would have pondered longer but the sharp pain in my leg reminded me of my injured foot.

I was only in PJ's and those tore as easily as paper. I was pretty sure there was fracture and probably infections as well. If I don't reach civilization and get a shot, I'd probably have rabies or something equally nasty. As for my foot, now that the adrenaline rush has tapered off the pain was more acute.

The only thing I could do in this situation was, bandage the wound the best I can and probably hobble off hoping to find people. I was about to do just that when I noticed something curious. My wounds were starting to heal up on their own at an unprecedented rate. The former puncture wounds were starting to close itself as new strands of flesh covered them and soon returned to pristine condition taking the pain with it. The only signs that I had been injured were the torn-up PJ's covered in blood I was still wearing.

"No matter how you look at it, that's regeneration right there" I was stumped by what happened. I slapped myself to make sure I was still awake and wasn't in some coma induced dream.  
"Ouch! Yeah still awake"

Humans don't suddenly gain wolverine-like healing ability. Then again Human don't appear in a different place after going to sleep in their bed.

"Is this related to the floating notification box that appeared? That looked surprisingly similar to Han Jee-han's boxes in the manhwa the Gamer" Yes, I had read and had been following the webtoon since it first released and loved the concept behind it. So, I could get the gist of what may have been happening.

"Status?" That seemed to be the magic words. Soon as I uttered it a large floating box displaying my own stats appeared in front of me. It was translucent and glowing in blue with the words in White.

**Damien Grey  
Level : 1  
EXP : 10/20**

**HP : 120  
****Regen :39  
MP : 100  
****Regen : 30**

**CON : 13  
****MANA : 10  
****STR : 11  
****INT : 65  
****DEX : 30**

**Points : 10**

**Innate Abilities**

**Inventory  
Extra-Dimensional Storage locked to the user's souls. Entirely unbreachable by any means necessary. Virtually limitless in space**

**Akashic Vocabulary  
****Gives the user the ability to comprehend, speak, Read and Write any language they encounter.**

**Observe  
The ability to look at a being and learn basic information about them including their stats. **

**Disease Immunity  
The ability makes the user immune to all diseases natural or unnatural.**

"Huh, no Gamers body or Gamers Mind?" Now that I thought about, I still got injured physically and bled when the wolf bit me. "So, I can still get injured but I will heal up from it. Disease Immunity though is something I am thankful for. I really don't want to go around getting sick. Although, the Attributes are different from any RPG stats I saw before" Clicking on the Stat mentally gave a description of what they meant and what they did.

**CONSTITUTION: Determines the overall health of the being.**

**MANA: Determines the amount of Mana possessed by the Being.**

**STRENGTH: Determines the overall strength of the Being. How much they can lift, how hard they can hit.**

**INTELLIGENCE: Determines the overall Intelligence of the Being. How powerful their spells are or which spells they can use**

**DEXTERITY: Determines the overall dexterity or agility of the being. How fast they are when moving or their reaction time.**

"Well, thank the lord my health recovers or I'd probably have died from that wolf bite. Leaving that aside, I can apparently use spells. So why not try making one and see how that turns out? But what to make?" It was like there are too many fishes and I am a stork blinded by too many to choose. Snapping my fingers "That's right! Fireball. It's the most featured spell in Fantasy magic tropes so why not go with this classic?"

Putting my palm pointed up like and my fingers like I am holding a baseball, I try to create an image of a ball of fire in the palm of my hands and get a notification saying I succeeded as I keep holding the ball of fire floating above my palm.

**FIRE BALL  
Creates an Orb of Fire that can be thrown.  
Cost: 10  
Damage: 100**

I could only marvel how I was holding a ball of fire in my hand. It felt weightless, I threw it at a trunk and it exploded.

Slowly the fire that spread went out and I noticed that despite the explosion the damage wasn't too bad.

"Huh, perhaps it works better on living things? Let's see what other spells I can create" After experimenting for a while I got a few spells that I could use.

**NATURE'S BREATH  
Increases the rate of recovery by a factor of 3 for 3 minutes  
Cost : 15**

**ACID SPLASH  
Creates an orb of Acid that can be thrown at the target.  
Cost : 15  
Damage : 150**

**RINFORCEMENT  
****Reinforces an Object or the Body of the user by filling the imperfections in the body with Mana. This increases all the physical stats of the body and damage caused by the Weapon. But it is detrimental when used on a living body as it forces the body to work beyond its normal capability  
Cost :  
_20 MP : 2 x - 10 HP per Min__  
_50 MP : 5 x - 30 HP per Min_  
_100 MP : 10 x - 60 HP Per Min_  
_300 MP : 30 x - 100 HP Per Min_  
_500 MP : 50 x - 160 HP Per Min_  
_1000 MP : 100 x - 250 HP Per Min__**

**MAGIC BULLET  
****Creates a concentrated ball of mana into the shape of marble and shoots it at supersonic speed. The Rotation of the orb, create great grinding forces and pierces through most materials.  
Cost : 2  
Damage : 50**

**MANA WEAPON  
Creates a Melee Weapon by shaping Mana directly into a semi solid shape.  
Cost : 30  
Damage : 100  
Duration : 10 Min**

**SOWILO  
Creates an Eldar Futhark Rune in the air which ignites releasing a blast of Flames in the direction the caster points at.  
Cost : 40  
Damage : 250**

I felt a bit more secure knowing I could take on enemies with spells. Range is always a great advantage.

I had been walking for nearly an hour yet the forest remained as dense as it was before. I felt a bit tired, maybe not physically but mentally. As I stopped to catch a breath, I noticed something white moving at the corner of my eyes.

Following whatever it was, I went to check only to find Rabbits. Quite a lot of them. I counted around twenty and I was sure there would be more.  
"Seems like I found Lunch" Pointing my finger at one of them I shot it with a Magic Bullet. It didn't get to move as its head exploded and it went down.

**Rabbit Killed (1)  
\+ 1 XP**

"Huh, not bad" I started sending magic bullets at anything I could see moving with reckless abandon. Everywhere the bullets hit, either the ground exploded, the tree bards exploded or the bodies of bodies exploded. Fifteen minutes of pretending to be cowboy later, I had killed 16 Rabbits. Most of the bodies surprising in one piece.

**Rabbit Killed (16)  
\+ 16 XP**

Killing the rabbits by themselves wasn't a problem. But these agile critters dodge the bullets as much as possible. It took longer simply because I missed a lot of shots.

I was getting a little hungry so I decided to skin one of the rabbits and smoke it on fire. Skinning the Rabbit wasn't difficult with a Mana Knife; those are incredibly sharp. Creating a Fire with a Fireball may have been a bit overkill though.

Once the meat was sufficiently cooked or so I hoped. Not like I needed to worry about stomach problems thanks to disease immunity. I bit into the rabbit and it was a bit crispy, I may have overcooked it. Being done with the meal I wanted to try something I hadn't yet.

Getting into a comfortable position or as much as a comfortable position I could find, I tried meditating.

**MEDITATION I  
****The user reaches a oneness with oneself of their spiritual essence as well as their mind, making them able to develop a higher-level consciousness over their bodily processes. _  
_Mana Recovery : 50%  
Passive : 25%**

This was incredibly useful in recovering Mana. Not to mention the passive twenty-five percent increase.

I kept walking searching for any sign of man-made constructions when I heard a stream running in front of me. Running towards it, there was a stream moving to my left and coming from the right. It was sparkling and I assume was pure and not polluted.

I decided to follow the stream down and hopefully find someone. As I kept walking, I heard leaves crunched from behind me.

I created a Spear instantly and turned around to look at what the cause of the noise was. Turns out they were wolves, ten of them. More could be hiding in the foliage so I couldn't be certain how many there truly was. Using 'Observe' on them with a mental command gave me a basic gist of their abilities.

**Grey** **Wolf****  
**Level: 21  
**  
_It is the largest extant member of its family. Tt is distinguished from other Canis species by its larger size and less pointed features, particularly on the ears and muzzle. Its winter fur is long and bushy and predominantly a mottled gray in color, although nearly pure white, red and brown to black also occur.__  
_  
**HP : 300**  
**MP : N/A****

**CON : 30  
STR : 180  
INT : 35  
DEX : 190**

_'This could get a bit problematic' _I thought, looking around at the wolves closing in, it seemed my only option was to do or die. I don't know if its adrenaline pumping through my veins or for myself being a sociopath; I felt calm.

The closest wolf was only ten meters away from me, my fastest attack was a Mana Bullet so that's what I went with; shooting one at its skull. What I did not expect was it to hit its head and its brains splatter out of the back. The Damage was less than the HP of the beast but it seemed the 'Damage' was more akin to guidelines. Getting hit in critical areas could still kill them.

The other wolves moved back as soon as one of them died. I took the opportunity to send four Magic Missiles at four of them. They tried to dodge but the homing aspect of the spells made dodging pointless as it tore into them, stripping flesh and bones and leaving the unlucky ones to bleed out. During that time, Magic Missile II got unlocked and the damaged increased by fifty percent, making them much more dangerous. Every time I use a spell, it gets a 25 to its experience.

The five remaining had rushed back into the foliage and I could hear them circling me. I clutched my spear harder I prepared for their attack. They all rushed me at once, but I was waiting for this. Putting hundred mana in reinforcement I got Ten times faster and stronger.

The effect of reinforcement was very noticeable as the wolves felt as if they were moving through tar. Not wasting the chance, I stabbed three of them in the head and the spear went through as if a hot knife through butter. Of the remaining two, I spin-kicked one in the face sending it flying into a tree and blasted the remaining wolf execution style with a Mana Bullet and then canceled the Reinforcement.

The wolf I had kicked was still alive, if barely. I took mercy on it and blasted its head with an acid orb.

**Wolves Killed (10)  
\+ 350 XP  
Level Up (5)**

Each level up seemed to give a point in all the stats and add extra ten points to distribute manually which left me with fifty points. I have no idea how these points correspond to real life strength. I tried pushing a large rock to see if my strength has increased or not. I could barely roll it over. Putting ten points into strength, I could immediately feel the difference, as the rock felt comparatively easier to move. I already had reinforcement for when I need to get physical so I distributed 30 points in MANA and 10 points in CON.

It was approaching noon and as I was passing by the bank it started to get noticeably foggier, which was very strange considering the time of day. Looking up at the sky I could notice the bright sun, which was gradually growing dimmer and being obscured by the fog.

'It shouldn't be this foggy, something really strange is going on'.

As the Fog reached its peak, a growling noise started followed by glowing lights in the fog. Now, I am no genius but I had suddenly been transported to wherever I was and have become able to use magic. As magic was a thing now it's only logical to assume magical creatures are a thing as well. Because other than fireflies, Glowworms, some deep-sea creatures and a few more insects whose name I can't recall, most things on earth didn't glow and certainly didn't make such unnatural growling noises.

I waited hoping to get a glimpse of whatever these creatures are. I was praying to whatever god is listening that it's not a Wil O Wisp. Those are incredibly resistant if not outright immune to magic spells other than magic missiles. Their attacks were no jokes either. If it were one of those well, my chances of survivable would be; unpromising.

As I waited with bated breath, one of those creatures appeared from the fog. It was certainly no Will o Wisp, and while it looked familiar, I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen it before. Thus, I used an 'Observe'

**Fogler**  
**Level 35**

**These are magical creatures that appear in swampland's, mountain crossings or shores of rivers and lake. They have glowing eyes and mouths, keen ears and long pointed fingers and feed on the bodies of their victims whom they lead into traps with magic. They appear in fogs and if a fog is not available they create one themselves. They can become immaterial inside fog and thus remain immune to all attacks.**

**HP : 2000**  
**MP : 550**

**CON : 200  
MANA : 55  
STR : 210  
INT : 24  
DEX :23**

'Ah, it's a Fogler. So, I am in the Witcher world? Or maybe these monsters' original world? In any case, I need to figure out how many of them there are as I am certain there are more than one surrounding me. _Moving from where I am would be bad but standing around will not solve anything either. What I'd need is some way to sense things around me. Maybe something like sonar to get an idea where they are in the fog'_

_As I attempted to create such a spell, I got the notification of success and I could also see ghostly outlines of the creatures in the Fog. The ease of creating spells with this system was amazing. I was pretty certain that If I were to break the spell down and try to manually do it the calculations needed to do so would be large and very much complicated._

**SONAR**  
**Sends a Pulse of Magical Energy in the form of a sphere and gives an accurate representation of the Creatures around the caster in a kilometer range.****  
Cost : 2**

Getting a response from the pulse, there were 9 of these Fogler's around me. Six of them in front of me while three were behind me. As far as I know, these monsters are vulnerable to Silver; however, I had none on me at that moment. So, I would have to go full magic caster on them.

Creating a Straight sword with Magic Weapon, I cast a Magic Missile concentrating on the closest one at front. The Missiles went quickly and hit it before it could turn immaterial, blasting its body to pieces and making the glow from it disappear as it died. This pushed the other's to come to attack me but thankfully they decided not to gang up and come all at once.

Three from the front came running at me, reinforcing my body with five hundred mana I chopped one's head off in the blink of an eye and round kicked another in the face, ripping its head and sending it flying. The third one managed to cut into my thigh but thanks to reinforcement the damage was minimal and I sent an Acid Ball in its face in response. It died trying to claw the acid away from its face.

It seemed when they are being damaged, they cannot turn immaterial. Using Sonar I saw the rest had moved back away from me, not that it would help them. My every step was leaving craters simply from the force exerted but it was making it difficult to orient myself and not overshoot and hit a tree.

Reaching one, I cut it in half shoulder to hip and shot a Bullet at its neighbor which caused it to immediately collapse and writhe on the ground as the glow in its chest grew fainter before finally disappearing altogether.

The remaining three had turned immaterial and moved to the other side. I threw multiple magic missiles at them, which seemed to follow them even as they were immaterial. Two of them remained immaterial and the magic missiles passed through them but one turned solid again and got a face filled with Magical darts making its head explode.

Instead of getting close, I just kept spamming magic bullets at wherever they appeared till finally one of them died. The last one I got close and personal, holding its head in my hand and repeatedly bashing it into the ground it all that's left was a minor crater with a corpse with a smashed head.

As the last of the Foglers died, the fog surrounding me started dissipating and sunlight poured back in. I canceled my reinforcement and immediately fell on the ground in agony, coughing up blood and it dripping out my eyes as well. My skin looked parched and cracked and it felt like knives were being stabbed everywhere on my body.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I tried to scream but it came out as a gurgle while writhing on the ground. Opening my status screen showed me the cause.

**HP : 15  
****[84 Regen]  
MP : 12]  
[173 Regen]**

**Injuries: **_Abrasions, Avulsion, C-Spine Damage, Concussions, Contusions, Cyanosis, Dislocation(multiple), Diplopia, Ecchymosis, Epidural Hematoma, Fracture (Multiple), Internal Hemorrhage, Hypoglycemia, Lacerations, Oedema, Ruptured Eardrums, Soft Tissue Injury, Subluxation, Tinnitus._

'Barely a minute of reinforcement and I already was close to dying. Lesson learned: I really shouldn't use a 50x Multiplier Reinforcement. I am no Son Goku going super-saiyan.'

I waited for the pain to subside and my injuries to heal but it was taking too long. I cast a 'Fast Heal' on myself and waited the few minutes required for all my injuries to mend.  
'Boggles the mind where the body is getting the nutrients to fix itself. But then I am casually breaking physics with spells, so I guess that's that' I felt better soon and opened my notifications.

**Foglers Killed (9)  
\+ 909 XP  
Level Up (3)**

Opening my status, I had gotten thirty points in vitality for nearly dying, so that's a thing apparently. After distributing twenty points into INT and ten points in Mana. My stats were decent or at least far greater than what I started with. But these monsters showed I needed to get out of this forest quicker. There could be more monsters in the woods.

I kept walking along the banks and I saw movement. Getting a bit closer, there were monsters.

**Drowners  
Level 28**

**A frightful creature of mud and scum, drags people down into mires and bubbling eddies. It feeds on young women who bathe in rivers and on occasion will pull men off their horses or carts as they cross a bridge or a weir. Despite superstitious belief, they are not drowned men brought back to life but rather monsters that ended up on this world during the conjunction of the spheres.**

**HP: 400  
MP: 120**

**CON : 40  
MANA : 12  
STR : 195  
INT : 57  
DEX : 140**

There were 8 of them in the muddy banks. I threw two fireballs at them and was surprised when two of them died from it. But it did piss the rest of them off as them came running towards me. Fire worked fine so I threw a few more fireballs and then a Sowilo at them before they could reach me, killing two more.

Reinforcing myself with a 30 multiplier, I ran towards them. Running at 259 Mph or 416 Kmph is pretty freaking fast for a human; getting hit at that speed along with the multiplied strength is more than enough to break skulls. I found that out the gross way as my fist hit its face and proceeded to keep entering its face and left through the other side. Now I had a corpse stuck to my hand and three more Drowners running at me.

Trying to remove my hand I kicked one that had jumped towards me and sent it flying into the middle of the stream, while blasting another in the face with a fireball from my stuck hand. I proceeded the use the old skill of using one being to bit the other to death and so pummeled the remaining drowner with the drowner corpse stuck on my hand. Soon enough I was left surrounded by the corpses remaining. Pulling the drowner still stuck on my hand I opened my Status to distribute the points.

**Drowners Killed (8)  
\+ 424 XP  
Level Up (1)**

Putting 5 points in INT, bringing it to 100 and the rest in Mana.

**For INT reaching 100, Spell Cost decreased by 10% and Spell Damage increased by 10%.**

**Damien Grey  
Level : 10  
EXP : 2/460**

**HP : 610  
****[84 Regen]  
MP : 850  
****[255 Regen]**

**CON : 63**

**MANA : 85**

**STR : 31**

**INT : 100**

**DEX : 40**

**Points : 0**

**Innate Abilities**

**Inventory  
Extra-Dimensional Storage locked to the user's souls. Entirely unbreachable by any means necessary. **

**Akashic Vocabulary  
****Gives the user the ability to comprehend, speak, Read and Write any language they encounter.**

**Observe  
The ability to look at a being and learn basic information about them including their stats. **

**Disease Immunity  
The ability makes the user immune to all diseases natural or unnatural.**

**Meditation I  
****The user reaches a oneness with oneself of their spiritual essence as well as their mind, making them able to develop a higher-level consciousness over their bodily processes. _  
_Mana Recovery: 50%  
Passive: 25%**

The fight just now showed that I needed more spells to give me more attacks. While there was no cooldown, some of them couldn't be used in close quarters. So, I decided to simply copy the spells of the witcher's and hopefully get them to work.

**Aard ****  
**_**Creates a Telekinetic Wave that is easily capable of crushing an ordinary man or group of people.**_**_  
_**_**Cost**__ : _**15_  
_Damage : 200**

**Yrden  
**_**A Magical trap placed on the ground, which will wound or immobilize opponents. It can make invisible creatures visible or force immaterial creatures to materialize while electrocuting those stuck in it**__.__  
**Cost :**_** 18  
Damage : 30 Per Second**

**Igni  
**_**Releases a blast of Flames that sets your opponents on fire. You can continuously release it in an arc and it will get hot enough to boil a person or melt steel.**__  
__**Cost**__ :_** 10  
Damage : 350**

**Quen ****_  
_**_** Creates a protective shield that lasts 5 seconds and absorbs all physical damage directed at it nullifying the kinetic force. When it breaks it releases half of the force back at the opponent.**__  
__**Cost :**_** 7**

**Axii  
**_**A**_ _**charm that temporarily turns enemies into allies or convinces people to agree to the caster. It is capable of dominating the mind of weak-willed people and leave them entire subservient**_ _**to the caster.**__  
__**Cost :**_** 15**

"So, I can do it. Now all I need is some armor, a silver sword and a Steel one and a fake medallion and I can pretend to be a witcher with no one the wiser. Well, except for those who know witchers or witchers themselves but they are a dying breed so they don't count." I chuckled. I was of course joking. Who wants to be a hated monster hunter with little pay?

As I kept walking I the forest finally opened up to a Rye field but it seemed already harvested. There was a village or town on the other side of a stone bridge so I went to it.

Once I reached the place it looked medieval with its wooden hut-like houses and stables and what looked like an inn. Counting all the houses there were only fifteen of them so I would assume it was a small village. There weren't all that many people here. A few women seemed to be carrying dried laundry and taking them back home while animatedly talking with each other.

Walking around the people seemed to look at me strangely, that's when I realized I was wearing torn PJ's and T-shirt in a medieval world and to them, I may as well be some rich merchant that was attacked probably by wild animals or bandits.

There didn't seem to be any shopkeeper nor was there a Blacksmith shop, so I went to the Inn near the center. It was a simple thing, a one-story building with a wooden roof. Painted white with a stable at the side with no horses at the moment. There was a horseshoe above the door, superstition or maybe to actually ward off some kind of monster. This seems to be the Witcher world and there are plenty of strange monsters here, so you never know.

The Inn-keeper was a man in his fifties with graying hair, or at least looked to be in his fifties. Food was scarce in this era and the lifestyle of hard work may age a person more than they should.

"Can I help ye, stranger?" He asked looking up from the stool he was sitting in behind the wooden Counter.

"Ah, I was wondering whether you buy Rabbits? I have a few fresh ones"

"I do, 50 Copper per Rabbit"

Putting the 10 Rabbits in the counter, he brought out 5 Crowns and handed them to me.

"How did these die? There isn't much of damage to their fur" He asked.

"Slingshot to be honest," I said.

"Pardon me for asking though. I am a bit lost, could you tell me where I am and what year it is?"

"Ye'r at Kagen in Riverdell. If ye follow the road west, you'll go near the forests called Dankwood; don't venture there. I heard there was a Leshen there and they are plenty dangerous. Just follow the road and you'll reach the City of Riedbrune crossing which you'd reach the Amell mountains and if ya cross it you'll reach Toussaint. As for the year, it's 1271. Did ye forget?" he asked looking concerned.

Laughing it off "Ah, just a tonk to my noggin. It's fine, a bit of confusion. Thank you for the help"  
with that, I walked out of the inn and then the Village on the trail west, along the battered muddy road.

**Location  
Dankwood Forest **

It didn't take long for me to reach the forest. It was still near noon so there was plenty of light. If I don't go too deep I could probably hunt some animals and sell them to the butcher at Riedbrune for some money.

This forest was just as ancient looking as the one I had left previously. Sending Sonar pulses to find living things, I could feel something at the very edge of the range. Moving in that direction I found a Warthog.

I may never have eaten any warthogs but I do know they are edible since they are similar to pigs and sometimes go for higher prices than a pig. Aiming a Mana Bullet at its head, the shot quickly killed it.

**Warthog Killed (1)  
\+ 201 XP**

Putting the kill in my inventory, I decided to check for more beasts to kill. Following the pings I got, I found a pack of wolves. I was downwind so they didn't catch my scent and seemed generally unaware of my presence. Taking the Opportunity, I simply spammed them with Magic Bullets from afar as they collapsed dead from the sudden barrage. I had come to the realization that Wolf pelts could be so, so I put them in my inventory as well.

**Wolves Killed (9)  
\+ 2574 XP  
Level Up (2)**

It felt cathartic to end their lives or maybe I was letting my psychopathic side out in a place where I had no reason to worry about consequences. Following the pings deeper into the forest, I found more wolves, but these noticed my presence but I just spammed bullets like it was going out of style and threw Aard or Igni if they got near me. Four minutes of spamming spells and arrows, they died.

It was kind of anti-climactic how easy it was to kill them. The difference a few levels made just a few hours ago was astounding. But there was a lesson in it. Don't stay in a group when a wizard is spamming spells at you; you are likely to die.

**Wolves Killed (13)  
\+ 2860 XP  
Level Up (3)**

I had sixty extra points. So, I put 30 in Mana, 20 in Con and the rest in Dex.

Walking deeper into the forest, I found more wolves that it was becoming more of a chore rather than a dangerous encounter to hunt them. As I was attacking and killing them, I felt something large ping at the edge of my Sonar and it was slowly closing in. The wolves died soon after, as I waited for the beast that was approaching.

**Wolves Killed (7)  
\+ 1078 XP  
Level up. **

I quickly put the ten points in Con, bringing it up to 100. Giving me a nice little bonus.

**For CON reaching 100, Health and Health Regen has increased by 5%. **

It didn't take long for the being I sensed to appear in front of me and I realized I may have made a mistake staying here. As 'Observe' showed I may have picked a fight that might be unnecessarily dangerous.

****Leshy (Ancient)****  
**Level: 310**

**They describe this creature as a forest-dwelling, iron-resistant, highly intelligent monster. In its natural form, it is a wildcat-sized creature that looks like a cross between a wildcat and a bear, with mighty fangs and sharp claws. It mostly lurks among the tree branches; from which it quickly jumps on its victims. It usually devours the whole prey. Its mightiest weapon is the ability to shift shape. It can morph into a humanoid being that looks like a harmless old man or into a tree branch that is practically identical to real ones. It can call on the aid of crows, wolves, and nekkers.**

**HP : 120000  
MP : 10000**

**CON : 12000  
MANA : 1000  
STR : 1500  
INT : 160  
DEX : 14**

**'**On one hand its probably very strong and would be difficult to injure, on the other hand, if I kill it my levels would jump by a lot' I wanted to kill this. I knew it was weak to fire considering its mostly made of wood. I created Mana Two-handed sword something akin to Guts dragonslayer, which as a mana weapon was surprisingly light.

The leshen took this to send a murder of crows towards me and vanish. I slashed the sword and tore through the crows; sensing something behind me I rolled forward just barely avoiding the Leshens Slash. I sent an Igni at it to set it ablaze and took the moment it was flailing around to send a Sowilo rune as well giving me an opportunity to move back. It also kept pelting it with Magic Bullets, as they were cost-effective and did quite a lot of damage for their size.

It took nearly thirty seconds for the fire to fade and it had dropped its health by nearly a third. Before I could shoot anymore bullets It vanished and summoned nekkers and wolves to attack me from all around. But with spells, it barely takes a few seconds to dispose of them while keeping a wary eye for the leshen.

**Wolves Killed (7)  
\+ 924 XP**

**Nekkers Killed (5)  
+3064 XP  
Level Up (3)**

It appeared behind me and tried to attack me with Roots that appeared when it put its hands into the ground. At this point, I was getting a bit irritated with all the disappearing act and me jumping around. I wanted to end this quick so I went and did something a bit risky. I channeled a thousand mana into reinforcement and pushed my body to a hundred times its ability. Even at the beginning, I could already feel the strain, I couldn't keep this up for long.

I reached it nearly in the blink of an eye and chopped at its leg. What I didn't expect was for its leg to give in and make it collapse on the ground. Hundred times strength is no joke. To make it easier I chopped at its other leg too, just to make sure it no longer can walk anymore. I saw its finger claws coming towards me, I rolled by was still hit by them cutting through the flesh of my left arm making me drop my sword, so I sent an Igni at it.

After I destroyed its leg, it could no longer get up. This was a marked victory. I can take my time to kill it. When it nears the point it stops burning I send another fire at it, sit down and meditate and repeat.

Despite, doing it as simple as just throwing spells, it still took nearly twenty minutes for that damn beast to die.

**_Ancient _****Leshen Killed (1)  
\+ 185658 XP  
Level Up (30)**

"Hah! Take that" I rejoiced. I still had 30 points from before and combined with the extra 300 points I had 330 points to distribute. That's a massive haul. After distributing the points and bringing all the stats to 100 or more.

**Damien Grey  
Level 49  
Exp : 758/12260**

**HP : 2200  
Regen :660  
MP : 2612  
Regen :784**

**CON : 200  
MANA : 209  
STR : 100  
INT : 200  
DEX : 100**

**Points : 0**

With Con reaching 200, I got a 10% bonus to health and Regen. Similarly, with the 200 in INT I got a 15% bonus to spell cost and damage.

With all the levels done, my Stats were in pretty good shape for a day of work. Then again, most people don't go fight with things far above them in power. It was lucky, I don't get any Level Penalty making my attacks ineffective, here Levels are just a number describing age and experience but not power.

The adrenaline rush was also incredible, I may be a battle junkie. Now I regret not joining in any actual martial arts competitions back on Earth.' I sighed ruefully 'I should probably start working as a contractor for hunting monsters or something. This is what I was looking for back on earth, the rush of battle.'

Seeing the Evening approaching, I sent a Sonar to check if anything was nearby. Getting the all clear, I put the Leshen's Corpse in my inventory and walked out of the forest to get back to the main Path and hopefully reach Riedbrune without anyone or anything disturbing my peaceful.

Reaching Riedbrune, the difference between the City and the village I left was quite clear. Riedbrune was bigger, way bigger. It had stone walls surrounding it and guards were posted at the gate to check travelers. The gate had Portcullis that could be lowered in times of emergency

Approaching them, I was asked to stop for standard questioning.

"Welcome to Riedbrune, Ye'r pretty empty handed. What business do ye have here?" Asked the one on the left.

Deciding to go with a vagrant traveler routine I answered as such "I am merely a traveler. Needing shelter for the night from monsters and bandits on the road."

"Right, seems simple enough. Ye can go" He answered "Next"

As I was leaving the guard on the right called from behind "Oi! If ye'r looking for a good place to rest, go look fer Bianca's Inn at the Market. It's got the Sign of a Goat Smoking, ye can't miss it. Tell Bianca I sent ye and she'll treat ye right"

"Okay, I will be sure to do that. But who do I say sent me to her again?" Giving him the hint to tell me his name.

"Ai Right, I am Franz, tell Bianca I said Hi" Saying his piece, he returned back to checking the people coming into the city.

The Marketplace was straight along the road. Which opened up to a square space with vendors selling a variety of things. It was a bit noisy from everyone being here. It reminded me of a farmer's fish market long before the age of cellphones and convenient supermarkets selling everything. There were small-time peddlers selling necklaces and other small goods, while vendors sold clothes, spices, fish, meat, etc. You name it and they no doubt sold it.

There was a podium at the side where the town crier could inform the populace of any important news. Despite it being late in the evening, the energy of the place was invigorating and felt much livelier than any other place I had been too.

But it didn't just show the nice part of the city. If I looked at the alleyways, I could notice shady characters keeping an eye on the normal folk. Some of these people looked like children. So, either they belonged to a Thieves guild or a Beggar one. Regardless, I don't want to get caught up in their business, it would never end well.

Despite my gung-ho attitude about killing monsters, I am not sure I could do the same about Humans. I will admit that I am a bit sociopathic and have fantasized about killing people in fits of anger. However, I am still a person raised in the modern day where murder is a crime with harsh punishment. If nothing else the idea of consequences of my actions would stop me from doing that. And even though I have seen plenty of corpses; human corpses in my life, from suicides to accidents to actual murders, what I had learned is that Humans stink as they decompose and, in this society, where the concept of antibiotics doesn't exist Plagues are a real concern. But if forced, I will not hesitate to end someone's life to save my own, I am not that nice.

Checking my inventory, I had 5 Gold which seems to be default currency of the system but if I pull it out it changes to whatever form of the coin it needs to be whether it be Crowns, Orens, Coppers or even Dollars. 5 Gold won't last me long but it should help me spend the night in the relative safety of an Inn.

But first, My clothes were in terrible shape. Covered in blood and torn. I'd have to buy some new ones. In my inventory, I had the corpse of a Warthog, 36 Wolves, and a Leshen. I should try to sell the Warthog first.

Asking around the street I was told to talk to the butcher about the Hog. Since the Hog was in good shape, I got 10 Crown and 24 Copper for it. I also managed to sell the Wolf corpses for 2 Crown a piece at 72 Crowns; Axii may or may not have been involved.

The Cloth Vendors had a lot of clothes, most of them of poor quality. I chose to buy a pair of leather pants at 1 Crown and 40 Copper each and forgo the jerkin. My T-shirt would do just fine for now.

Finally done with shopping, I went looking around for the Bianca's Inn the guard told me around. It was at the end of the street that split off into the upper district. As it was at the beginning of the richer district, the quality wasn't bad. It looked clean and painted, even if the paint was fading on some parts.

It was a two-storied building with the upper windows made of wood. There was light coming from inside the inn and the sound of people being merry could be heard from the street. It seemed like a very lively place with all the people congregating to drink their share and then retire for the night.

A woman in her late twenties or early thirties dressed in a Blue colored dress was behind the counter, taking orders from various patrons and conveying them to whom I assume was the Cook at the back of the Inn.

Hi there, might you be Bianca? Franz at the gate told me about this wonderful establishment but failed to convey the beauty of its owner" I said smiling.

Her cheeks blushed red "Yes, yes. I am Bianca" she fumbled with the words.

"Wonderful" I smiled "Would it be possible for me to get a table for one and a room for the night? I feel a bit puckish. What do you have right now?"

She coughed, hiding her face behind her hand and then trying to be professional "Of course, there are a few tables empty at the back. You may sit on any of them as you like." She said.

"We have a few rooms open for rent, it will be 3 crowns per night and as for food; we've Lamb stew, Roasted Ham, Freshly baked bread and Wine or Ale"

"Well, I will have them all. How much would it cost me?"

"Normally its 7 crowns" she hesitated " but you can pay 5..because Franz, yes Franz told you about me..us. Consider it a discount"

'How adorable, but I will take it'

"Oh? Very well then." I pulled 8 crowns and gave it to her.

"Thank you, I will have someone deliver your meal soon" She hurried back to the kitchen as soon she was done speaking.

Looking towards the back, I went and sat a table near the window just to keep an eye out at the night sky. The stars could all be seen sparkling as the pollution of the modern world was entirely absent here.

Surveying the people in the Inn, most seemed to be in a festive mood or maybe that was default mood for drunk people here. Unlike in fantasy, there was no bard singing in the background and filling the place with their music.

I watched a drunkard get up on the table while his friends egged him on. He was attempting, I say even that with hesitance as he was trying and horribly failing to serenade a woman on the table adjacent to them. If nothing else, it looked hilarious. If he wasn't a poor singer before, he probably was one as a drunk. Mangling all words together and almost falling off the table. I honestly felt a bit sorry for him as his friends pulled him back to his sit.

With nothing better to do, I decided to go help the man a bit.

"Hey, friend" I clasp his shoulder.

"Hrh wha..? whu are yee?" He slurred turning to look at me.

"A friend. I noticed you trying to woo the lovely young lady but she seems resistant to your ..um charms" His friends guffawed when I said that.

"Charms he says" One of them mocked.

"Shutt ye'r mouthh ye traiteerr" He angrily replied and tried to get up promising violence on his friend

Patting his back "Now now, no need to get angry" I tried to mediate. "Do you know what you need to help you? A song! Come" I said and dragged him off his table to talk to the lady he was trying to impress. His friends kept staring hoping to see a new scene to laugh at.

She was surrounded by a few other women as they were talking animatedly about this or that. I decided to interrupt the conversation and give this poor bloke a shot at impressing her. Now, I am not just being altruistic here. I wanted to amuse myself.

"Hello" I greeted them.

They turned around to look at me and saw the drunk with me. However, they didn't immediately shun me.

"Yes, what do ye want? And what does he want?" She looked at him with disgust.

"Ah! I was just here to tell you that you've gotten his intentions entirely wrong. True, him being drunk as a doornail didn't help but I am sure he could have conveyed things clearer if he were sober" I said and continued before she could reply "So, I have decided to help him and convey his emotions in his place"

Letting the guy sit on an empty sit I got up on the table and started to Sing John Legends All of me…

"_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_and I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me but I will be alright"_

_The Inn quieted down instantly as I started singing and everyone listening intently to me_

_"My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"_

_It seemed like some people have started getting sober as I kept singing._

_"'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you__"_

I stopped with that and you could hear the crackling of flames as no one was eating or drinking but merely staring at me.

Getting down from the table, I patted the drunk man on the shoulder and looked towards the woman. "I am certain he meant something like that"

That seemed to break everyone out of their trance as some people started clapping while some hooted. Taking a bow, I left the two to talk things out and went back to sit at my table and wait for the meal.

'Well, that experiment was a success. My voice seemed to have gained an ability to make people notice me if I want them to and keep their attention on me if needed. I am pretty sure if it reaches high enough level, I could compete with the fae and their allure.'

When my meal finally arrived, instead of a waiter, Bianca herself brought my plate of meal.

Putting the meal down "Here ye go. Do enjoy yer meal. I will go and fix your room for ye. Talk to me when you're ready to retire" She smiled and walked off to the counter.

Trying out the food it wasn't too bad. A Bit too much spice and although I have a liking for Hot Indian, Mexican and Chinese dishes; this dish wasn't hot just too much spice masking the flavor the meat. I suppose the palette isn't as refined but what can I do? I poured myself some wine to drink the food down. The wine itself felt a bit watered down. It tasted sweet enough but I supposed it could have been a bit stronger? I am not sure what the method is called. I am no wine connoisseur.

Done with my meal, I went to Bianca to talk about the room.

"Oh, are you done? How was the meal? Was it to your liking?" She asked in rapid succession.

"The Meal was fine, better than many places I've eaten but maybe cutting down on the spices might bring out the flavor more" I replied honestly.

She nodded "I will be sure to inform the cook of that. Please follow me, I will take you to your room"

Coming in behind her, she took me upstairs to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Here's your room. There is deadbolt so you can lock it from inside. The Loo is at the end of the hallway and if you need anything, anything at all please inform me" She winked and left sashaying.

"Anything huh?" Chuckling I opened the room and went in. Locking the door, I scrutinized the room. It was actually a good one. The Bed seemed to be filled with feathers, there was a window with a table and chair beneath it and carpet. With the walls being covered in purple wallpapers.

Now that I finally had time to unwind, the reality of my situation finally caught up to me. I was stuck in a foreign world with the clothes on my back and even my cellphone was bricked so no checking if by some strange coincidence I could still connect to the internet. And now, I went from being an average person with at most a few street fights to quite literally fighting monsters.

On one hand, I was ecstatic that I could use magic and am already far stronger and faster than an ordinary human. On the other, I currently have no means of leaving this world and returning to my own and even if I could I have no idea if that would be the real one. Multiverse and it's infinite possibilities makes that incredibly difficult if not out and out impossible to find one universe out of the rest.

Because I am a person more used to a sedentary lifestyle, today's as strenuous as it was had tired me out mentally. Physically I felt fine though. Trying to get some sleep I went to sleep hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

Waking up, it was bright outside. The sun was up and if I had to guess it was around 7 or 8 in the morning. Getting out of bed I went and took care of my morning rituals. I didn't have anything to clean my teeth so I took the easy way and created a spell, albeit a weird one.

_**Sparkle**__**  
**__**The spell cleans any amount of dirt, blood, plaque, vomit and other unwanted substances from any surfaces including teeth, clothes, floors, etc.  
Cost: 14**_

I wasn't sure why blood and vomit were mentioned but using the spell works wonders. It was as if I was using a really powerful mouthwash. When the spell was done, I felt that my teeth would sparkle anime style if I did something silly and posed like Maito Gai.

Going down, the inn wasn't as full as it was the night before. Bianca seemed to absent from the counter, as there was a teenage boy there instead. Asking him for breakfast and paying two crowns for it, I went and had my meal at an empty table.

After finishing my meal and went out to the market. My coffers were swiftly dwindling and I needed to get see cash pronto.

I still had the corpse of the Leshen in my inventory and with any luck, I will be able to sell it to someone alchemist for some money.

As I looked around, search for an alchemist was coming up empty. As I was about to look some more, I spied a young lady escorted by two guards in Nilfgaardian armor.

With the guards and armor, I could assume she belonged to the nobility and if the perfume wafting off her was any indication, she might be accustomed to alchemists and may be able to direct me to one. Vanity isn't something common to the modern era if anything the medieval people may have been vainer. Alchemists could appeal to that vanity and sell the rich nobles beauty products and perfumes and make a pretty penny.

"Pardon me, Milady. I" A guard got into my face before I could even complete my sentence.

"Halt! Identify yourself and do not approach the Lords daughter"

I know he was just doing his job, but that irritated me and I really wanted to throw him into a wall. Considering I was easily at peak human level and could increase my strength hundreds of times. I could throw him like a baseball.

"Oh Stop it, Hanz. Let the gentleman speak" The young woman stopped the guard and he backed off.

"Thank you, Milady" Bowing

"I just couldn't help but marvel the beautiful scent of the perfume you're wearing, the smell of a field of flowers in the early morning was entirely captured by the scent. I wanted to inquire if I could know who the alchemist who made it was or where I could find him or her?"

"Mmm, it is wonderful, isn't it? Sinzver really outdid himself with this. Oh! Where are my manners? I am Alizee Souchen de Bougamieres. A pleasure" she curtsied.

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Alizee. I am Damien Grey, a mere traveler walking the roads, seeing the sights and fighting monsters for fun"

Her eyes sparkled "Oh! Fighting monsters, that must be scary. You must have so many stories."

"Madam! We still to reach the carriage. Your Father told you to get home by the Afternoon" Interrupted Hanz.

"Indeed" she looked dejected "I wish I had the time to listen to your stories monsieur, unfortunately, my father is very strict and will be cross with me if I am late. You should come to visit our manor in Toussaint. We have a Vineyard to the east of Beauclair. You can ask a guard and they will point you out" She said happily "I almost forgot. You can find Sinzver on the upper districts. His place is right next to the saloon. You cannot miss it. I must bid you Adieu, Monsieur"

With that, she and her guards walked away presumably to their carriage.

Following her instructions, I went to the upper districts. The dichotomy of the construction method was startling. Although the market area wasn't poor per se, it was a bit aged and in need of repairs in some places and a few paint touchups. In contrast, the Upper district was pristine. Everything was well maintained. The Roads were swept clean, the hedges were well trimmed and guards patrolled the area more frequently.

I found the Alchemist shop rather quickly. It had a wooden sign carved with a Beaker showing smoke and a Sign reading 'Sinzver's Alchemist Shop' in bold letters above the door.

"I guess I found the place" As I entered the bell above the door jingled but I didn't get the overpowering smell of herbs and chemicals that I assumed an alchemists shop would have at least according to Fiction. Or maybe that's what I assumed because of Harry Potter and Snape's entirely dangerous to health work ethics and environment of teaching.

There was a young woman with brown hair and eyes, a bit mousy looking reading a book at the counter. She looked up and greeted me.

"Hello, Sir. Welcome to Sinzver's Alchemy shop. What could I help you with?" she asked.

"I actually came to inquire if Mr. Sinzver purchased rare magical ingredients?"

"I am sorry, Sir. But I am not qualified to answer that. If you'd please take a seat, I will get Mr. Sinzver" She went to the back and walked up to the stairs.

Sitting down I looked through the bottles of perfume on display for customers to peruse. With Structural analysis, the chemical composition looked simple enough but it seems magic was also part of the ingredients. Before I could look too closely and figure out how magic had changed the molecular structure, Mr. Sinzver entered.

He Looked like a stereotypical Gnome. Well dressed with large roundish goggles that made his eyes pop out and a look that spoke of an obsession.

He Spoke "So, you're the one who claims to have rare magical ingredients? So, what is it? Speak up! I don't have all day"

"I don't know how rare it is, but it's the corpse of a Leshen..a very old Leshen and wonderfully preserved. Would that be valuable?"

He looked shocked "A Leshen? Wait! Do you mean that monster that was supposedly in the Forest of Dankwood? How did you Kill it? Entire regiments of Guards have died to it and the last Witcher some people sent at it never returned. We can only guess he died. But if you do have it, I will pay top price to get it" He practically salivated.

"It was a difficult battle but I persevered and won. Now, if you'd give me some space" I gestured.

They both moved back and I pulled the corpse of the Leshen and put it on the Floor. Thanks to inventory stasis it was perfectly preserved since the moment of its death.

Both him and his assistant kept staring at the Corpse. "So, you're a Mage. But that's some strange magic you used. Very useful from the looks of it." Getting down to observe the Corpse "Must have been some fight to leave this in such a state" Looking up at me "And you must be very dangerous to not have a scratch on you"

"I am not that strong, but I get by. Now that you've seen it. How much would say the value of such a corpse is? I am certain it would be near impossible for anyone to get you such bodies"

"Well, I can pay you Four Thousand Crowns right and write you a Cheque for Ten Thousand more to give to the Bank." He replied after giving it some thought.

"More than enough" I did not expect monster corpses to be valuable. The again a Leshen is a rare monster so maybe that increases the value. What surprises me is that Witchers don't think to sell the corpse of the monsters that they kill.

"Oi! Can you help lift this my Lab? I am not strong enough to lift this and neither is my assistant" He asked "I'll have her bring you your money in the meantime"

Picking the body up, I helped him get the corpse to his Lab which looked like a proper alchemist's lab with Bubbling concoctions and smoke leaving through the ventilators.

"Just drop it on the table," He said.

Getting down again, the assistant brought out a pouch with four silver looking coins in it. They looked like crowns but were bigger in size.

"There you go, four platinum crowns and here is your Cheque. Just show it at the bank and they will give you your money. If you ever kill any rare monsters bring them to me. I will pay you a lot for those" He said.

Thanking them both I walked out of the shop. Now I needed to find the bank, searching for it I found in at the end of the street.

It was two storied building with the name 'Cianfanelli' carved on shiny Metal place above it that shone brightly in the morning sun. The place was pretty empty at this hour of the day, so I easily reached the Teller without much fanfare or waiting in long queues.

"Can I help you?" He down at me.

"Indeed. I was given this Cheque by Mr. Sinzver and was told to collect the money from this Bank"

Taking the cheque, he looked at it. Then he brought out a large book that seemed to be filled with signatures and looked through the cheque with a magnifying glass.

"Everything seems to be in Order. Do you have an account in the bank? If you do not, we recommend you do. It is dangerous walking around with this amount of money. This city, unfortunately, has its own unscrupulous elements" He said.

"I see. I am a traveler so I don't stay in one place all the time. So, if I keep the money in your bank how will I access them at another branch?" I asked

"That is not a problem" He tried to assure me "All out branches are connected and depositing money in one is the same as depositing it on another. Through some Magic that I'm not entirely understanding of, we keep track of all transactions at each branch"

"Hmm, that is good. Very well, I would like to open an account but I'd also like some Money too as I have some things to buy"

"That is no problem. Please follow me" He led me to an adjoining room and came back with a few papers.

"Please signs your name and date of birth and place of birth here, here and here" He pointed at the dotted lines.

_Name: Damian Gray  
Date of Birth: Saovine, 1244  
Place of Origin: Cintra_

I wrote some meaningless information though and even changed the pronunciation of my name. You never know who might get his or her hands on it and use it to harm me with sympathetic magic. Names have power and you can never be too careful.

"Thank you. That will be all" He pulled out a Pouch containing a Lot of Crowns.

"Thank you for your patronage to our Bank. This here is your Coin. Please come back and pick up your Plate and stamp tomorrow" He bowed.

Now that I had some money, what I needed to do was get myself kitted out. While my T-shirt and Pants were fine, this place does have snow and not to mention while my method of attacking is all magic, I may need to get subtle now and then and not to mention having a sword is deterrent to keep unsavory people away from me. Having Armor is not a bad idea either, at least until I can figure out how to use something akin to Mage armor or a self-sustaining Force Field.

Asking around I found an armorer's shop named 'Baublin Swords and Armors'. The shop looked grandiose, with blue and white paints and frosted glass with etchings acting as a front window.

The shopkeeper was cleaning one of the hauberks and turned to look at me when the bell above the door jingled.

"Welcome, sir to Baublin's Swords and Armors. I am John, how may I help you?" He stood up all smiles.

"I was looking for swords. A Steel one and a Silver one, similar to those the witchers use. I'd also like some light armor preferably a Dark Black Long Coat with a Hood"

"Well, Sir. You are in Luck. I just so happened to get a shipment of all the things you described just yesterday. What a coincidence" He Laughed "Although, they all a bit expensive"

"Money is no concern" I assured him "As long as the products are as you claim" He didn't look like a shifty character so I will give him the benefit of the doubt and it seemed my luck stat does work because I never was this lucky.

"They are, I assure you. If you'd please wait here, I will get them in a moment. Please use the Chairs" He went out to the back and soon returned with two Sheathed Swords and a Folded Coat.

"Here they are. This here is a steel sword called Beann'shie" He took the sword out of the sheath and it started giving off a cold air immediately. Touching the blade, it was cold. Far colder than it should be. The Handle was curved however the blade itself was a straight one. Once I used an observe, it indeed was a powerful sword

**Beann'Shie (Relic)**

**A Sword named after the Fae of the same name. It freezes the places it hits giving living beings frostbite. It deals 300 HP damage per slash and increases with 10 per level of the user.**

**Runes can be applied to it to give it various effects.  
Damage Dealt: 790 HP**

**Rune Slots**_ : _**_3_**

'No runes and it's already powerful enough to butcher through normal monsters with a slash' I put the sword back into the sheath and John pulled out the Silver Sword.

"This sir is called Anathema. I am not sure who the blacksmith who made this is but it is very sharp and should kill monsters quite well".

The sword was a broad one with a tapering end. The Crossguard was bent like a bow with the points in the direction of the sharp end. The Grip had twists on it and then the pommel looked a bit like Sauron's Mace from Lord of the Ring. It looked like a pretty good sword, using 'Observe' gave a different story though.

**Anathema (Relic)**

**This is a cursed sword that drains the health of the user when being used constantly and increases the damage done to the enemy with every slash and also increases the damage done by spells by a factor of four. It deals 400 HP damage per slash and increases with 15 per level of the user.**

**Runes can be applied to it to give it various effects.**

**Health Drained: 100 HP per Minute.  
Can be increased at the will of the user for greater Damage.**

**Damage Multiplier: 4x**

**Damage Dealt: 4540HP**

**Rune Slots** _: _**_3_**

'That's both interesting and dangerous. At my current level, I can barely use it for half an hour before it shuffles me off the mortal coil. But it would help if I end fights quickly and might even help me if run into more powerful monsters'

I suddenly got a bad feeling like I just tempted fate.  
'It's also surprising how someone got their hands on a Relic Ranked sword, but I can probably put it off to my Luck becoming good'

"I like them, although this Anathema here is cursed. Did you know that?" I asked him.

"C..C...Cursed?" He immediately dropped the sword and moved back like it was live cobra he was touching and not an inanimate piece of metal.

"Indeed. This sword drains the life force of whoever is touching it to make itself far sharper and more dangerous than it should be. However, if used long enough the person using it might just drop dead all of a sudden as their life force runs out" informing him of the sword.

"I didn't know" He sweats and replies in panic "I will get you a different sword and have a talk with my contact who sold me this"

"No, it is fine. I will buy this. Even if it is dangerous, it is a fascinating curse. I would like to study its effect in more detail. Although, I am sure you'd give me a discount considering you did try to give a cursed sword that might have killed me if I didn't have the discerning eye to notice such details. Why if it were any other person they might have died fighting and might have come back to haunt you for getting him killed" I was laying it on thick, but damn did it work well. The guy was literally shaking in his boots.

"No, sir. I will definitely give you a discount" He started wiping at the sweat on his forehead. He passed me the coat, which was a bit heavy but not enough to impede movement.

"That sir is the coat you wanted. It has metal plates sewn into it but still allows full movement."

When I used 'observed' I noticed that it came with extra stats, unlike the clothes I was wearing. Maybe they were modified.

**Modified Hooded Long Coat  
Weight: 10.8 Kg  
Designed to make the wearer blend into the night and also protect them from arrows while not hindering movement.**

**Bonus: 50 CON**

"This is exactly what I had in mind. Although do you have any Boots?"

"I do indeed. Please follow me" He seemed to have broken from his fearful funk and led me to a room filled with different types of boots. I chose a steel toe one.

**Modified Steel Toe Leather Boots  
Weight: 1.4 Kg**

**Modified to give the user maximum comfort while traversing the wilderness  
Bonus: 10 DEX**

'Huh, so the modified is what gives bonus attributes. I'd have to experiment on those later'

I bought a pair of leather gloves as well. Just in case.

"Well, I am pretty satisfied with these. How much would they total up to?"

He went to his desk and pulled up what looked like an abacus and started calculating.

"The total came up to 3600 Crowns but you may pay 3200 Crowns instead, Sir." He said.

Paying him the money, I went to an adjoined room and changed into my new clothes and strapped my swords to my back, just for show. However, this gave me a new ability.

**Clothes Maketh The Man  
****All Clothes and Armor can be worn by the user and they will fit perfectly. Curses or Negative Effects from Clothing or Armor will not Affect them**

Thirty-two hundred crowns less I walked out of the armorer with my new fancy clothes and armor. It was approaching mid-day and I had nothing to do.

I got some meal at a street vendor selling some barbeque style meat. I walked out of the city to a place out of view from the normal public and decided to see what else I could do to see how strong I currently am and what more I could do to increase my strength.

Picking up a rock, that would have been impossible to move before, I could lift it but it was still very heavy. I have a feeling I am as strong as humanly possible right now. I tried throwing stones at trees and the results were impressive. I could actually embed stones into the bark. I tried doing the same with a 50 times reinforcement only for the stone to either hit like a canon or simply tear through trees.

I tried punching a tree, it broke bark easy but also caused pain in my hand which thankfully heals up fast enough. 'Right, equal and opposite reaction. I need something to dissipate the opposite force or I can't hit with as much strength without seriously injuring myself'

Trying to think up some kind of spell to do precisely that ended up with a spell that would work but needed more INT.

**INERTIA MANIPULATION  
****Allows the user to increase an object's Inertia, to make an immobile object immovable, or to make a mobile object unstoppable. They can also reduce the inertia of an object, making an object easier to accelerate, decelerate or change direction.**

**Required INT: 10000**

_'Damn! That is powerful but beyond me at the moment. So, I will need something else' _Trying to create different powers I ended up with one that worked, Force Fields.

**FORCE FIELD CREATION****  
****Creates a permeable invisible barrier around the caster and their clothes. Allows only Normal Air without contaminants to pass and maintains a normal PSI. It can deflect up to a Low power Ballistic Missile before collapsing.****  
****Cost : 10 MP per Second.**

The Force-field is quite effective as I could hit as hard as possible without suffering damage. Trying to punch a tree I could easily put my fist into its trunk. Running around at maximum speed, I couldn't feel the wind as much as I should. It felt more akin to a normal breeze. Trying out reinforcement and I punched through a boulder, I still didn't feel pain but did get my hand stuck in the boulder. After increasing the Reinforcement level I managed to pull it out.

_'This is Good, but perhaps I can do better. Bodies grow muscles through need and straining them through exercise does that job fine. I am already beyond human right now, so I need something even more strenuous to increase my strength.'_

At first, I tried gravity but was unable to do so, apparently, I was not smart enough to manipulate that.

**GRAVITY MANIPULATION****  
****Allows the User to manipulate one of the four fundamental forces. They can create, shape or Manipulate gravitational fields as they please.**

**Required INT : 10000**

_'Maybe something like seals from Naruto?' _

**RESISTANCE SEAL  
Creates Magical seals around the user and causes resistance to every physical action taken.  
Reduces Strength and Dexterity by One-Fourth when Active.  
Good for Physical Exercise.**

**Cost : 2**

'This should be useful' I got down and tried doing some pushups and running while carrying weight. I continued doing so for 5 hours and got 20 points in both Strength and Dexterity. It seems it increases at four points per hour regardless of what exercise I do as long as I do it.

The sun was close to setting at this time, so I went back to the city and get some grub and get some sleep. I went back to Bianca and rented a room for the next few days and went to sleep.

* * *

**Location: Riedbrune**

**One Month Later.**

I spent the last month entirely on physical training while wearing my seals for at least 8 hours a day. With whatever absurd exercise I could think of. Jumping into rivers, carry rocks and Logs, Tie my legs and doing frog hops, Climbing trees etc. But that wasn't the only part of a training montage I had. It did grant me 480 points in both Strength and Dexterity and also 80 Points in health from healing constantly.

Since I had the money. I decided to get some actual training to use the sword. Mercenaries that passed through were more than happy to Show things for the right coin. It won't make me an expert but I am not likely to stab my own foot much. Being Stronger and Faster than ordinary humans mean I hit harder and can easily stagger or throw people if I hit them hard enough.

I had also taken contracts to hunt nearby monsters. Most were Alghouls, Drowners, and Nekkers. There was a wraith but it was easily disposed off with my silver sword and Yrden combination. All that did grant me two levels. I put the 20 points into health Bringing it to 300 and getting a 15% increase in Health.

I had tried to create the Instant Dungeon Skill from The Gamer but was unsuccessful. Well, actually I was successful but the mana Requirements were beyond me.

**INSTANT DUNGEON  
Creates an alternate dimension where monsters are created for the user to fight and gain experience. They can drop gold and crafting material**

**Cost : 60000**

, I went around creating other spells instead. Like, An Ice spell that bombards enemies in numbers, a Sunlight Spear from Dark Souls rip-off, a Healing spell that was useful as it could heal anything. Including food poisoning. Apparently, food poisoning doesn't fall under disease immunity, no idea why.

**ICE BARRAGE  
****Send out Hundreds of Ice shaped into sharp icicles at any direction of the caster's choosing****  
****No of Shards : 250****  
****Damage Per Shard : 10****  
****Cost : 600**

**SUNLIGHT SPEAR****  
****Sends Electrons Densely compacted and shaped into an oversized spear.****  
****Damage : 6000****  
****Cost : 1000**

**HEAL  
****Removes all ailments of the Body except curses, bringing them to an optimum condition. It cannot regrow limbs****  
Cost : 60**

With everything in place, I could finally move for Toussaint and prepare in peace for the Wild hunt to come. Or to be precise Ciri to appear so I could at least get some of her blood for the power to travel worlds.

* * *

**Location: Northern Slopes**

The Path to Toussaint was through a rocky mountain range. The river flowed a bit away in the distance from the main Road. It was early morning when I left Riedbrune and now it was approaching what I'd assume was Nine or Ten in the morning. I wasn't alone though, as plenty of carriages and carts were also on the same path. When I was approaching the town of Belhaven, I noticed all the carts and carriages have stopped and the people previously in them were hiding behind Rocks trying to stay quiet.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked one of the people who looked like a Merchant.

"Ssshh, Be quiet. There are two Slyzard's up ahead if they see us, they'd kill us all. They have already killed two of the caravans at the front and are feasting on their corpses" He Looked a bit green while saying that. It wasn't just him who were fearful of their lives, quite a lot of people were here including women and children.

Personally, I could just use Reinforcement and run away so quickly I'd leave sonic booms if I needed to, but that would leave all these people to their death. Spying the Slyzards around five to six hundred meters away, I used Observe to see if I could take them on. The results were less than appealing.

**Slyzard  
Level: 89  
A Large, grey-colored, flying reptile sometimes as big as a dragon, for which they are sometimes mistaken. A Slyzard can use fire breath and bake a person alive quickly. Their Tails are capable of crushing a person's ribcage with a single hit and they are also tipped with poisonous spines. They are immune to Fire.**

**HP: 220000  
MP: 8000**

**CON : 22000  
MANA : 800  
STR : 3400  
INT : 150  
DEX : 250**

"Wonderful" I muttered with as much sarcasm as I could. So, it's another High-Level monster, using 'Observe' on the other one and its stats were even greater.

**Slyzard (Matriarch) **  
**Level: 220  
A Large, grey-colored, flying reptile sometimes as big as a dragon, for which they are sometimes mistaken. A Slyzard can use fire breath and bake a person alive quickly. Their Tails are capable of crushing a person's ribcage with a single hit and they are also tipped with poisonous spines. They are immune to Fire.  
A Matriarch is both older and more dangerous of the species. After laying eggs they tend to be even more aggressive.**

**HP: 1540000  
MP: 25000**

**CON : 154000  
MANA : 2500  
STR : 5600  
INT : 210  
DEX : 320**

'Oh look it's a mother and son, hunting together! How cute?' I felt like screaming. 'Here I thought that Leshen was dangerous. Apparently, Draconids are an entirely different spectrum of monsters and Geralt kills them by the Dozen?'

"What are they even doing here? Shouldn't guards or Knight Errants have taken care of them?"  
"Don't know, but I ain't feeling lucky enough ta go ask" Replied the guy near me.

It seems either I was really lucky or unlucky or the Guards here don't do their jobs properly and this kind of monsters can run amok with no one to stop them. I was a surprised no Knight-Errant appeared out of nowhere to come to slay the beasts.

'I better do this quickly or more people will get killed for no reason' Pulling out Anathema I could already feel the effect on my health in the form of a warmth moving through me and into my sword. Since I should end this quickly, I removed the seals and pushed reinforcement into Fifty for my body and hundred for my sword. While I couldn't hold this state for too long.

I accelerated like a Bullet and was reached them literally in the blink of an eye and then Slashed at the Weaker one and was surprised when I cut it in half with a single slash. The older beast looked pissed and hit me in the chest with its tail which threw me off. A boulder arrested my fall, cracking it.

"Ah, this hurt's" The pain I felt was substantial. I was surprised the Force Field Broke, I could feel my bones healing from being cracked as I spit out the blood from my mouth. If I didn't have reinforcement on along with the force field, my insides would have turned into Paste. That tails whip is dangerous. It seems I'd need to make an effort to kill it.

The Slyzard took to the air and seemed to be readying itself to attack. I felt like berating myself for being slow to react and not to mention not kill the beast when it was on the ground.

Before it could Fire its Flame Breath, I threw a Sunlight Spear at it. It went through its underbelly and came out the other side. Despite all that, the beast remained airborne and proceeded to throw Fire in my general direction. I ran away and hid behind a rock as I was running a bit low on Mana.

It took a few minutes of running and meditation to quickly gain back my Mana. I kept a watch on the Beast as well, seeing it throwing fire everywhere searching for me. It was in pretty terrible shape with its prodigious health at a mere 800000.

I had figured out how the points work, a single point in strength allows me to lift 15 lbs, so at 602 points I could lift nearly 4 Tonne and could throw things at around 1300 mph. For reference, the fastest baseball thrown was at 105 Mph. So, basically, I could throw a Baseball at nearly Mach 2. More akin to a bullet than a ball, I could do the same with a rock. Now, by reinforcing myself that speed increases by a very large margin, or four times faster than a Meteor entering earth's atmosphere. Of course, wind resistance is to be accounted so the stone may evaporate from the heat produced. But I didn't need that speed, Mach 3 would be more than enough.

So, picking up a very large boulder, nearly as big as myself and threw it at the beast. The Boulder burnt and I wouldn't have noticed it moving if my reaction time weren't increased as well. Being hit by something that large, tore the beast's wings off and sent it tumbling in a parabolic trajectory towards the ground. The boulder itself disappeared into the horizon.

The beast wasn't dead but was on its last breath. I Reinforced my sword and walked towards it with intent to decapitate it. While I pulled up my sword to cut its head it blasted fire in my face. My sword fell and put an end to that but the fire that would have nearly melted my flesh off if I didn't have my force field on. Putting the sword into its sheath I dropped it back in the Inventory.

**Slyzard's Killed (2)  
\+ 603765 XP  
Level Up (28)**

Distributing 161 to MANA, 70 to CON and 49 to INT. I had gotten notifications.

**For CON reaching 400, HP and Regen increased by 20**

**For MANA reaching 400, MP and Regen increased by 20%**

**Damien Grey  
Level : 79  
Exp : 2885/31610**

**HP : 5400  
Regen : 1620  
MP : 5800  
Regen : 1740**

**CON : 450  
MANA : 400  
STR : 630  
INT : 279  
DEX : 630**

**Points : 0**

**Money : 452 G : 12 S**

I was done checking my stats and putting my seals back on when I realized I may have looked like a monster to these people.

1\. I moved so fast no one could keep track save for blurs and afterimages.  
2\. I was throwing around plenty of spells and even a single one could eviscerate them.

Altogether, that would definitely not be human by their standards or any standards.

'What to do?... Let's be casual'

I pulled the body of Slyzards into my inventory and came up to the crowd that had formed. They were looking at me as if I was going to murder them all but they were too scared to move in case I decide to get offended by that and then murder them all.

"Hello Folks, Are you alright? Anyone else got hurt?" I smiled disarmingly.

"We're fine, Sir. Thank ye for killing that beast. We don't have anything of value ta give ye. Please don't hurt us" One of them babbled.

"It's fine. I killed it because it was blocking the way. I am a bit sad that I didn't get earlier to help the people those monsters already killed" I said with the saddest looking face I could muster.

That seemed to get them to stop trembling in their pants "At least ye arrived when ya did. Otherwise, we'd all have been killed. Thank ya for saving our lives"

Everyone followed the same tune and thanked me after they felt assured, I'd not kill them all.

After all, pleasantries were done I decided to get out of there. Turning my reinforcement back on to 50, I blasted out of there swiftly. Before they could realize I'd already crossed kilometers and reached Belhaven but my destination was not this so I kept running. After a few moments, I'd reached the entrance to Toussaint.

* * *

**Location: Toussaint**

Toussaint is just as vibrant as it was in the Game. Beautiful vistas and sparkling river. Windmills here and there and the Beauclair palace shining far away. The land looked far larger than in the game.

But I was not here to enjoy the scenery and since my destination was Beauclair, I increased my reinforcement in short burst and ran till I approached the Village of Francollarts. I stopped a bit away from the village so no one could notice my entrance and started walking towards Beauclair.

As I walking past, I saw the sign of a building called 'The Pheasantry'. If I remembered correctly it was an inn. The innkeeper was a brown-haired woman who greeted me as I entered.

"Welcome. Are you perhaps here for luncheon or rent a Room?"

"Lunch, please. What would you have?" I asked

She passed me a menu of the food available, which surprised me. This was similar to the medieval ages after all. Looking through the menu I ordered some Roasted Stuffed Chicken, Roasted Mallard, Pork Pie, freshly baked Baguette, Sugared Almonds, Spiced Wine and some Croquembouche, totaling to 15 crowns.

I may have been a bit hungry from both the fighting and excess use of Reinforcement.

She asked me to follow her to the back where I was led to an open space at the river bank. Chairs and Tables lined up and separated by partitions of wood that had flower vines growing on them. All in all, it looked beautiful. Taking a seat near the river, I awaited the meal.

After a while, a waiter came with my food.

I can finally settle down here, but I need a base of operations. If land could be bought, well and good but if not then a Building with a Basement would do just as well. With that in mind, I went to look for a Bank and inquire if they knew how to acquire land or a house here.

It was approaching noon when I finally reached the City. The guards were a bit lax here but then again with all the so-called 'Knight-Errant' running around they could afford to be. Entering the city, it was just as vibrant as they made out it to be in the game.

I didn't want to get my face seen so I wore my hood. There were plenty of people milling about going about their business. I could even find knight errant and ladies mingling and waxing poetry. Honestly, it felt a bit weird.

I found a Cianfanelli bank. Entering the place, it was similar to the one back at Riedbrune. There were plenty of clerks and clients in line. While I could cut the line, it will needlessly antagonize the Clerks and the Clients so waiting in the shortest line I found.

It took nearly an hour for me to reach the Clerk.

"Hello, I'd like to withdraw 2000 Crowns and would also like to know if the Bank also dealt with buying estate or Buildings?" While passing him the plate I acquired at the previous bank.

The Clerk, a man in his middle forties from his appearance checked the plate "Please wait while your money is retrieved and we do not deal in Real estate since you'd need the duchess permission to buy land. However, we do have connections to those who sell permits for buying buildings in the city. If you'd like we can facilitate the exchange. For a price"

"That's sound agreeable." I waited.

It didn't take long for him to return with my coin and escorted me to a building that apparently had dealings with the sale of buildings.

After a lengthy hour-long discussion, a building east of the Gran'place was sold to me for 4000 Crowns and 150 extra was paid to the bank for the transaction.  
Checking the building it was three-storied one. With Glass windows and painted a bright Blue. It had an attic, a kitchen, two bedrooms, a bathroom and a Basement that was connected to the sewers but the gate was sealed shut. All in all, it looked okay for my work.

It took a few days to truly move into the place. I spent the days seeing the sights around Beauclair and getting to know the populace and the nights at the Inn till my House was fully furnished. I also trained a bit, getting around 40 points in STR and DEX.

After I had moved in, I ordered some alchemy or chemistry equipment like beakers, burners, and vials as well as books on Magic and whatever else I could find.

'Right now, it's August. So it should give me four more months to prepare for the events of the Witcher 3. I need to make a list of what I need to do'

1\. Get stronger by any means necessary, except child sacrifices.  
2\. Make myself harder to kill. If possible by acquiring the traits of a Higher Vampire.  
3\. Learn more magic of this world.  
4\. Acquire a lot of cash.

Step 2, I could do tonight itself. First I need to see if Regis is here in Toussaint. In the game he was in the Mere-Lachaiselongue Cemetery, if he is there I could try to find him. If he isn't I guess, I will have to use normal Bruxa blood. There is Orianna here I suppose. I will stay away from the Unseen Elder, for now, once I am strong enough though. I will hunt it down.

Leaving the city, it was approaching sundown. Instead of running I took a leisurely walk towards the Cemetery. There were plenty of people coming through the gates at this hour but I paid them no heed and kept walking.

As I left past the Metinna gate, I had to pass by the Belgaard Vineyard. Oddly enough there were Ghouls in the area, I could sense with Sonar. "Surprising! didn't think those existed here"  
Pulling out my silver sword I decided to hunt those down and found what looked like Vineyard workers trying to push the Ghouls back and save themselves.

"Well, time to be a hero" I jumped into the mix quite literally from above and landed on a Ghouls' head. If nothing else the entrance looked cool, or so I hoped as I crushed the ghouls head. What followed next was a depressingly easy one-sided slaughter as I jumped casually avoiding them and cutting them all to pieces.

'Two months ago I had trouble with wolves and now these are not even a challenge'

**Ghouls Killed (7)  
\+ 2450 XP**

**"**You folks alright?" Approaching them I noticed one of them had a bite mark on their calf and if not treated would probably fester. Leading to either amputation or death.

They looked at me and the corpses "We're alright, thank ye for saving us Sir Knight"

"Ah! I am not a knight. Merely a traveler. Although your friend there looks in terrible condition. Mind if I take a look?" I pointed at the injured man.

"Ye can sir, we were going to carry him to the lord and see if he can get an alchemist ta look at the wound" He admitted while scratching his head.

"I see. Let me see, I am something of a healer myself" Pulling the torn piece of cloth to look at the wound, it was bad. It will definitely get infected at this rate.

"Well, this is not going to end well and if ya let the wound last he will die" I said honestly.

The injured man has now bugged out eyes and even more scared "Sir, I don't wanna die. Ah have a child and me wife will be heartbroken if I were ta die. Please save me" Sobbing his eyes out.

"Well, you're in luck." I pulled out a bottle of water and poured it over the wound while secretly using 'Heal' on it.

Like Time going back in reverse, his wounds started closing themselves and soon he was left with a healed leg without even a scar.

"Well, that should do. I will be seeing you, boys!" I got up to leave.

"Sir, who are ye? I have never seen wound heal so quickly" They looked awed, primarily the injured man as he was standing and was feeling fine and was easily standing on the previously injured leg.

"My name is Damien Grey, merely a traveler who currently lives near the eastern Gate of Beauclair. Good evening" I left them to their work and went back on the trail to the Cemetery. With any luck they will spread my name, if it gets to the right circle I could have plenty of easy work or even get work to take care of monsters I couldn't find myself.

When I reached the Cemetery, I searched everywhere but I couldn't find hide nor hair of Regis. It was disappointing but it was 5 years before the story of Blood and Wine so it may have been expected. It was still a nice moonlit night so I decided to wander around the countryside and see what more things I could find.

For the next few hours, I spent the time walking around all over the western region of Toussaint and killed a lot of monsters. Nothing worth mentioning in detail and a got few thousand points in the experience.

**\+ 25410 XP**

It was past midnight when I was walking back to Beauclair. As I was passing the Village of Francollarts I noticed something or rather someone strange. I didn't know if it was because she couldn't see me but I saw her leaving the window of a house without a care in the world.

Normally when one sees a beautiful woman fleeing a house deep at the night, it can be assumed to be lovers fling even if the Man is the one who normally does the fleeing. However, this wasn't earth and monsters that looked like human are dime a dozen over here. Many who have interesting tastes, whether it be blood or other fluids.

But even if my Luck has been great these days, all of it comes back to fighting monsters or running into monsters of the dangerous kind. So, I would assume this would be something similar. Using 'Observe' showed that I was indeed, right.

'Observe' showed that I was indeed, right.

**Bruxae  
Level: 182  
_A Very powerful type of Vampire that takes the appearance of a dark-haired, young human, most often woman, but whose natural form is that of a large, black bat with sharp fangs and claws. They have incredible speed and can turn invisible. They are also capable of sonic attacks that can stun you. They tend to sing in the native vampire tongue after they feed._**

**HP: 25000**  
**MP: 12000**

**CON : 2500  
MANA : 1200  
STR : 750  
INT : 150  
DEX : 520**

'A Vampire! Finally,' I decided to follow her from a distance and figure out how to get the blood from her. As I was busy pondering, she started singing in a strange language but I could hear the difference between the words she was speaking and the translation in my head.

'That's something I didn't expect. I can understand the Vampire Language although I have no idea why she is singing about troubled flowers and busy bees. Does it have some different meaning I don't know about?'  
Apparently, Akasha's Vocabulary is pretty powerful and allows all languages to be understood regardless of where it originated or what species uses it as long as it's a legitimate language.

I reinforced myself by ten and decided to call her out. Concentrating on the Vampire language, I could suddenly understand it all. It felt like a second language that I had spoken my whole life and I could read and write it just as well.

Appearing a bit behind her "Good Evening, Had a Nice snack?"

If you have never seen the look of shock on a Vampire's face, I recommend you do. It's hilarious, even more, when her head turned around so fast, I swore she'd have whiplash.

"Who are you? How do you speak our tongue?" She sniffed the air "You smell both human and not? what are you?" She asked cautiously as her hands started turning into Claws.

"Peace" I show my hands in surrender "I am merely a traveler. I learned your language from a Higher Vampire who taught it to me. For a price." Lying through my teeth but somehow, I made it convincing enough as her claws started disappearing.

"For a Lord to teach you, they must hold you in high regards" She looked awed, I felt a bit bad about lying but needs must.

"I was actually here looking for another Higher Vampire by the name Regis and if not possible, I was looking for Detlaff" I looked at her "Have you heard anything of them?"

"Lord Detlaff hasn't visited this land in a few years" she admitted "I do not know of anyone named Lord Regis though"

"I see. And I can't go to meet the Unseen Elder either" I grumbled.

"Tell me, is it possible for me to acquire a bit of your blood? Not to worry its not to harm anyone, I have been researching Vampire regeneration and common ancestry" she was looking at me curiously so I said "I was hoping to study a Higher Vampire's regeneration but, in a pinch, even yours will do. Will you be able to give a few drops of it?"

She looked to be hesitating for a bit before acquiescing to my demands. "If it's only a little, its fine" She gave her wrist towards me.

Taking out three vials I had acquired; I pricked her finger and poured the blood into them. Her wounds closed off in a few seconds entirely.

"Thank you for this. It will be a great help to my research" being honestly grateful for it.

"Well, I think we should both leave in case people find us and try to kill us. Fearful people do funny things" I said.

"Although, I did not catch your name?" I asked.

"My name is Eleanor, a pleasure" She replied curtly

I bowed "and I am Damien Grey, a pleasure to meet you as well"

Looking up at the sky it was getting close to morning "It's about time for me to leave, if you wish to visit me, I live on a building a few houses away from the east gate or Cooper's gate" while pointing towards the city.

She nodded and left towards the wilderness.

**Next Day**

I could finally start working on the blood and study what made vampires different than normal humans and what gave them their ability to turn invisible.

I am no geneticist but using Structural analysis showed its molecular and genetic composition was almost similar to humans, at least this worlds human. However, with a major difference being they were saturated with Magical energy but they also had a bit of different type of energy. If I remember my Witcher lore correctly, this is Force or Primordial Chaos energy.

I rather not mess with this energy; not even sure I could. I don't want Multiversal Unicorns hunting me down. Not when I am not even sure I could take the Unseen Elder yet.

Trying to inject pure mana into it ended with it literally exploding into flames as my Mana overwhelmed whatever magical energy it had.

"Well, that was a bust" It was a bit disappointing not being able to use it myself and I had no intention of injecting myself with the blood and hope for the best. That would either get me something similar to septicemia or an incompatibility reaction which would be bad.  
But this did give me some idea that whatever magical energy I use, it's incompatible with this source energy and overwhelms it entirely.

With that avenue of research lost, I started working on the Slyzard corpses I had. Structural Analysis was truly incredible when you're not bound to something silly as Element and Origin that limits the information it can retrieve.

For one, the Slyzards are very magical creatures. Their flight should not be possible with how heavy they are, but it seems they have some sort of weight decreasing innate spell. Not to mention their Fire Breath is entirely magical. Not all that hotter than normal fire but that is enough as they can sustain it. Their huge health was due to their body being denser overall giving them a greater defense to add to that and they could see infrared instead of normal light.

There wasn't much I could learn from them but it did give me some ideas for a few new spells that I created.

**INVISIBILITY  
****Makes the Caster invisible as long as the spell is active.  
Cost:2 MP per Second**

**SILENCE  
****Decreases the vibrations caused by the body when interacting with the environment making the caster nearly impossible to detect when in motion.  
Cost: 5 MP**

**MYSTIC EYES OF SIGHT  
****Allows the user to see the entire Electromagnetic Spectrum  
Cost : 3 MP per Second.**

Some of them really let me play up as the dangerous rouge as I could appear and disappear at will but what was really useful and weird was 'Mystic Eyes of Sight'

Seeing the entire electromagnetic spectrum is in one word, Bright. The Sky isn't dark at night, everything is always bright. Whether it be from Infrared, Ultraviolet, Cosmic rays, X-Rays, Gamma Rays, Microwaves etc it was bright and is both strange and awe-inspiring and headache inducing. But I will say that the sky is so much more beautiful when you see all the Cosmic Background radiation. I cannot describe it but apparently Magic also falls inside this spectrum because I could see veins of energy moving around my body and wafting off everything else.  
_  
_Watching other people is also odd. Everyone is both greyish and colored and as they move as shadowy smoke follows them. Privacy also becomes a complicated thing when you can see through walls. Monsters also have magical energy but instead of veins, they have a pulsing core that saturates their body.

With one research avenue cut off, I decided to work on leveling up but the monsters I run into are simply too weak to actually be of use to level up quickly. Ten days of hunting monsters and I still hadn't leveled up once.

Just for practice, I didn't even use any swords and spells and only attacked them with my unreinforced strength and what hodge-podge martial art I created using my knowledge of Taekwondo and Karate. If I were a normal human, against monsters that would be a death sentence, but I am thirteen times stronger and faster than a human and can reinforce that to even greater amount and that makes all the difference.

* * *

**2 Month Later**

**'**Not sure how to say this, but I think I went a little overboard when exercising and it no longer fell into realms of exercise and went somewhere else entirely. I mean I was thirteen times stronger than a normal human. That's already absurdly fast and strong. But due to the excess training, my points had increased by 1080 points in both strength and dexterity, not to mention the extra 210 in the constitution.

'I had also gotten my hands on lots of books of magic and bestiaries. Over a hundred of them. I had lost nearly 6000 Crowns while buying them all. But despite all that I could only level 2 times in the last three months. The monsters simply weren't strong enough here to give much experience. Reading from the books had given me 2 INT per book so that was 206 INT.

My Meditation skill had also increased in levels from how many times I used it; from Level I to level IV giving me an extra 100% increase in Mana and Mana regen.

Not to mention all the spells I learned.

**PORTAL  
****Creates a Portal between two places in space-time connecting them and allowing the user to travel to it instantaneously.  
Its limited to the realm/dimension/plane the caster is in.**

**Cost : 25**

**PARALYSIS  
Immobilizes the Target**

**Cost : 100**

**FIRE MISSILE  
Sends 10 Darts of Fire at the Target  
Damage per Dart : 100**

**Cost : 50**

**EARTH BIND  
Forces a being to the ground for 10 min and doesn't allow them to fly.**

**Cost : 400**

**HESITATE  
Forces a being to stop whatever action they are taking**

**Cost : 20**

**ASPHYXIATION  
Chokes a being by cutting off their air supply**

**Cost : 30**

While running from place to place seems alright. I created the best spell for flying.

**FLIGHT  
****The User can move through the Air and fly by creating a field of energy to ignore the effect of gravity. Its speed is directly relative to the maximum speed of the user.  
Current Max Flight Speed : Mach 3**

**Cost : 20**

Flying is fun. No, if or buts about it. There is something majestic about watching the Sunset from the upper atmosphere. The world being pre-industrial one lacking all the pollutants is also nice.

I had taken to flying all over the map but it was surprising I hadn't run into a single bandit in all this time. I know these Knight-Errant take their job seriously but this was ridiculous.

It was one of these tracks to find stronger monsters that I found a strange tree. I was a small distance away from Fox-Hollow and stopped when I noticed the tree felt strange. Using All-Sight on it showed it had Blood? Instead of sap and it was quite magical at that.  
I was about to touch and use Structural Analysis to see what made it tick, someone shouted from behind me.

"Oi, What are ye doing?"

Turning to look at the man, he was with a green hat and was holding an Axe, following near him was a dog.

"Oh, nothing much. Just trying to figure out what this magical tree is and why it has blood instead of sap" I replied.

"Whaa…blood?" He came and chopped at the tree with his ax before I could stop him and it did bleed but the tree also seems to groan in pain.

"well, I will be" He looked shocked and amazed.

"I know what this is" He turned around "This is Daphne, I heard fairy tales of her. She used to be a woman who was in love with this Knight-Errant. The Knight went to a quest to lift the drought plaguing the land by confronting ta witch on Lynx Crag. But he never returned" Looking at the tree he said, "They say she longed for him so much she turned into a tree, awaiting the day of her return" He shook his head, "I didn't think it was real"

"Is that so? Are you sure the witch didn't curse Daphne here herself?" I was skeptical of that story.

"Err. Maybe? I don't know the truth but the Witch should be able ta lift the curse" He said "Someone should go talk to her"

"I see. I will go talk to this witch, but if I do not like what I hear from her. Well, I am not a forgiving person" I affirmed.

He pointed me towards Lynx Crag which was north of where we were and said the Witch lived at the top.

Reaching the place, I realized I have no idea why they called in Lynx crag because it didn't have Lynx's but did have Puma's. One such tried to attack me, but a single punch to the face with five the reinforcement left nothing but a crushed skull and its body being thrown like a ball down the mountain.

At the top was a hut, presumably the witches. But at this time, it was empty or so it seemed. My clairvoyance told me something was there so turning on All-Sight I could see her standing at the corner of the room. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Are you going to turn visible or do I need to force you to become visible?" I said while staring at her eyes and using an 'Observe'.

**Human (Mage)  
Lvl 578**

**_A Mage is a person skilled and educated in the use of magic. Only rare individuals have the potentials to become mages. Unless the individual in question – known as a source – learns to control their power, he or she may end up half-insane, slobbering oracle. Because of their powers, Mages age slower than ordinary people._**

**HP : 22250  
MP : 1521430**

**CON : 2225  
MANA : 152143  
STR : 31  
INT : 13500  
DEX : 23**

Her eyes widened as she turned visible "A guest from afar, why have you come to my home?"

"Curiosity mostly. And to find the truth if the rumors about you being able to lift the curse on the girl who has turned into a tree are true or not"

"Oh? You do not aim to lift the curse from the tree girl, do you? Then you best know you'd waste your time. Even I, the Witch of Lynx crag, would be hard-pressed overcome love and longing" she mocked while sitting atop a table.

"Is that so? Strange you should say that. Because I doubt it was 'Love and Longing' that turned her into a tree" using air quotes to display disbelieve.

"I simply have to ask, were you the one who killed her Knight-Errant lover and cursed her into that form?"

"and what if I were?" she asked, while a large cat entered the room.

"Well, I'd make you regret doing that. Verily" I smiled.

"Threatening me under my own roof? It makes my blood boil, but it matters not as soon you'll be dead" she threatened.

Before she could do anything, I jumped out of the window and waited. She came out wielding what looked like a ball of lighting. Looks dangerous but has nothing on my Sunlight Spear.

The Big Cat tried to jump me as soon as it came out and I dodged out of the way with ease.

"I said, I'll make you regret it. Well, if you're religious then time to start praying to your impotent god now" I kicked the Cat like a football. I could feel its ribs break and turn its internal organs into mush and then it partially exploded into blood and gore.

The witch's eyes were bugged out and she looked scared as all hell. Before she could utter a word, I grabbed her by the neck.

"I honestly came here for answers you know. But you? You're just a cruel greedy witch. You fit the stereotype to a T" I lightly increased the force of my grasp making her face turn blue now.

Looking with 'Mystic Eyes of Sight' at her pulsing core, I could see it. ' A Gift given that could have been used to spread joy but instead misused to such an extent that it only spread misery? It's not like she even profited from it. She killed the guy after laying with him simply because he wanted to leave? Breaking her word without reason? Such Craven acts.'

As I tried to create something to remove her magic, a strange ability appeared.

**ALL DEVOURING CHAOS  
Allows the user to attack a being's inner world as long as they can comprehend it and take their traits and powers for themselves. **

_"_You know, it's a very unlucky day for you." I tried putting my hand into her pulsing core and oddly enough I could reach it despite not actually harming her physically. Gripping it with my hand I pulled it out, I could see strands of magic snapping as I tore the core from her body.

Her screams of pain were practically music to my ears. Strangely enough, as soon as I pulled the core completely out of her body she started convulsing and fell to the floor. I could see her visibly aging from a young woman in her 30's to older and older. By the time it was over, she was dead and all that remained was the clothes on a desiccated corpse.

"Well, that was unexpected. I thought I'd feel a bit queasy or something with my first human kill, but I feel fine" It actually surprised me how calm I felt.

**Human (Mage) Killed  
\+ 4300320 XP  
Level up (65)**

I still held the core in my hand. It was a white orb with a pulsing green light.  
"So, I eat this right?" Putting it in my mouth and swallowing the small orb felt like I was eating a marble. Nothing happened for a minute, but then it got intensely painful.

My stomach felt as if it was on fire and my stomach linings were being burnt. Removing my shirt showed Greenish veins growing from near my diaphragm and spreading out everywhere. Like someone pouring molten metal through your veins. I writhed on the ground for nearly fifteen minutes as the pain finally started disappearing.

"That was a doozy! What in tarnation's happened?" Opening my Status, the results were shocking.

**One-Tenth of all Acquired stats Added.**

**Damien Grey  
Level : 79  
Exp : 2885/31610**

**HP : 13020  
Regen : 3906  
MP : 1566378  
Regen : 469913**

**CON : 790  
MANA : 15822  
STR : 1551  
INT : 1903  
DEX : 1550**

**Points : 650**

**Money : 201 G : 1 S**

'That is an absurdly large increase in stats. Apparently ripping someone's core is akin to ripping apart their soul and devouring it? The process doesn't seem very efficient if I lose nearly nine tenths of their power while absorbing.'

I also got a uniquely useful skill for INT reaching 1500.

**PAMNESIA  
****The user can remember and recall everything they will ever experience, encounter or learn in their lifetime. The user needs only to read, hear or see something once and they will never forget it.  
Their mind is immune to Memory Manipulation.**

* * *

**Location : Beauclair**

**2 Months Later**

With being able to recall all that I learned and somethings I didn't want to recall. I ventured into other avenues. Particularly armor creation and weapon creation._  
_  
Now some might think I should make guns and Go with more Dakka. Unfortunately, while I know modern gunpowder is made of nitrocellulose. I rather not use that to test how durable I am. Nitrocellulose is a volatile substance. The only thing I know that is worse is the chemical that was given a cute nickname, Azidoazide Azide. It's so volatile it will explode if you look at It funny. That is not a joke, even using infrared light on it can make it explode.

So If I were to go guns, I would have to use magic. But it's not like I need guns. I could flick metal balls faster than bullets. So, that a meaningless point.

So, I spent the month trying to learn Smithing. A little bit of Axii on Master Lazare Lafargue and I had him taking me on as an apprentice. Leaning the craft isn't difficult when you can see every single fault being formed and can remove it either with a hammer or directly manipulating it with Mana and pulling it out.

Apparently, I had become a wee-bit famous working under Lazare as his current apprentice and being able to make high quality if not outright legendary quality weapons and armor. Being the cheating hack, I am, of course, I used magic to speed up the process of making the weapons. Working there I earned nearly 121000 crowns selling weapons and armors to Knight errant and wealthy merchants who wanted to display them in their homes since some of the designs I made had a bit of fantasy element to them with carvings and meaningless runes. I gave 20000 to Lazare as I'd feel worse for stealing his knowledge and leaving him without compensation.

But the crowning achievement was the armor and weapons I and thus I could pour lots of mana to enchant them. Unlike normal armor, this was in the shape of clothes that were enchanted to high heaven with Runes. Somehow the scripts could be used as long as I understood the meaning.

**SIMURGH'S COAT (Unique)  
****Weight: 6.5 Kg****  
****As White as Fresh snow. A Composite of Ceramics and Synthetic fibers created through the use of magic. The Upper layer is composed of Carbon nanotubes which can be aligned vertically to turn into Light absorbing material from normal darkness all the way to VantaBlack. It hardens itself when attacked. It is virtually impenetrable and most blunt or sharp attacks would be dispelled.**

**Bonus :**

**+150 CON**

**HELMET OF THE EVIL EYES. (Unique)  
****Weight: 0.7 Kg****  
****A Special Helmet for intimidating others. Despite appearances, the features on the Helmet expect the eyes are all decorative. It is made of a composite of Ceramic and Synthetic Fibers created through the use of Magic. Pouring mana into the eyes increases its glow and releases a 'killing intent'. Higher the Mana more powerful the intent. It cannot kill but make people give up battle altogether or make them unconscious if they are not strong in will. It can also throw a beam of Heat that can melt through steel.**

**Bonus :**

**+25 CON  
+Killing Intent  
+Heat Beam**

**NIDHOGG'S SKIN (Unique)**

**Weight : 2.5 Kg****  
Made of Ceramic and Synthetic Fibers. Capable of Keeping the User in a comfortable temperature regardless of the environmental temperature. The Upper layer is composed of Carbon nanotubes which can be aligned vertically to turn into Light absorbing material from normal darkness all the way to VantaBlack. It hardens itself when attacked. It is virtually impenetrable and most blunt or sharp attacks would be dispelled.**

**Bonus :**

**+200 CON  
\+ Perfect Temperature**

**BOOTS OF HUGIN  
****Weight: 2.5 Kg  
Made from Leather. It is very comfortable and increases the speed of the user**_._

**Bonus:  
+100 DEX**

It was a bit difficult to acquire the Aluminium for the Ceramics, but by spending 20000 crowns you can get it. The synthetic part was made of modified spider silk and plant fibers. Apparently, Axii can also be used on animals and insects, who knew? Going Skitter and creating a Spider Farm was productive. The pants were made of the same material but strangely didn't give any extra bonus.

But the Spear and Sword I made are something special.

**SWORD OF FIMBULWINTER. (Unique)  
****A Special sword with a monomolecular edge created using alteration magic. Made of Bulk Metallic Glass with an Alloy of Titanium-Zirconium. With Silver Added to its composition, it is capable of hurting and killing monsters. It deals 10000 damage per slash and increases with 20 per level of the user.**

**Runes Applied:**

**Thurisaz Kaunan** **Hagalaz**

**Effect: ****When Mana is applied, the Weapon radiates Bloodlust. It also causes a great amount of Pain and Frost Damage with every strike and is capable of hurting incorporeal entities. It halts regeneration.**

**Damage Dealt : 12940 HP  
Rune Damage : +3000 Frost Damage  
Mana Used :** **50 MP per Second.**

**SPEAR OF BURNING CHAOS (Unique)  
****A Spear with a Monomolecular edge created using alteration magic. . Made of Bulk Metallic Glass with an Alloy of Titanium-Zirconium. With Silver Added to its composition, it is capable of hurting and killing monsters. It deals 8000 Damage per thrust and increases with 20 per Level of the User.**

**Runes Applied**_: **Sowilo Mannaz Laguz  
**  
_**Effect:**

**The weapon bursts into flame when mana is injected to it create Fire Damage whenever a being is slashed. The Weapon can weave around like a snake and attack at impossible angles. It also increases the physical capabilities of the user when being used.**

**Damage Dealt: 13540 HP  
Rune Damage : + 2600 Fire Damage  
Mana User:** **50 MP per Second**

It was a bit difficult to acquire Titanium. I had dig through many Igneous Rocks I got from the Fiery Mountains next to Toussaint. Removing it from Rutile was relatively simple with Magic.  
Zirconium though was harder to find, at first. But then I found some merchants had used rocks to make gravel. Using 'Observe' had told me it was Baddeleyite, a Zirconium Oxide mineral. So, I just ordered a lot from Kovir. It took nearly a month to get here.  
Creating Bulk metallic glass is relatively simple. Just quickly cool the melting alloy so its forms and amorphous structure instead of crystalline structure, which was hilariously easy with Alteration and Structural analysis.  
And before anything, I know monomolecular edges would deform quickly. But honestly, magic and its mind-boggling physic breaking absurdity somehow stops the blade from deforming and remain ever sharp.

Oddly enough, it cannot cut through my own armor as easily. It takes quite a lot of hitting to cut it. So, active magical defenses still can be used to stop the weapons, but normal weapons and armor? May as well be paper.

Of course, to make the items I had created two more spells

**STRUCTURAL ANALYSIS  
Allows the user to see the molecular structure of an object in real time.**

**Cost : 50**

**ALTERATION  
Allows the caster to modify the molecular structure of the physical shape of an object.**

**Cost : 200**

Few days later, it was time for me to leave for the area's where the main story of the Witcher 3 takes place. But there was still something I needed to take care of. The Unseen Elder.

I had created a special chain spell specifically for that. I modeled it after Gilgamesh' Enkidu. But I'm not sure how they would compare. Unlike his Golden Chains, mine are pitch black.

**CHAINS OF PERDITION  
Nearly Unbreakable. These chains can torment whoever is enchained by them and also stop them from using their magical powers or supernatural powers.**

I had tried using those on myself and on animals and monsters. It doesn't who it was or what, none of us could move once bound by them. They don't appear from golden portals but rise from the ground as if connected to shadows. Those would be helpful in binding the elder. I don't know how strong those are, I couldn't break it, heck I couldn't even move them.

I also learnt a few other spells, like summoning, Polymorph, Invulnerability, Chain Lightning, Eagle Eyes, Reconstitution, Leech Life, Resurrect and Soul Lance.

**SUMMON I  
(0/100)  
The Caster can summon extraplanar entities to do his bidding.  
Currently Summonable Monsters.  
Giant Rat  
Giant Toad  
Wolf  
Giant Eagle**

**Cost : 500**

**POLYMORPH  
Allows the Caster to turn himself into any creature they can imagine above 2 KG weight **

**Cost : 5000 **

**INVULNERABILITY  
Makes the Caster invulnerable to all attacks. Physical, Mental, Spiritual, Conceptual for 10 Seconds**

**Cost: 100000**

**CHAIN LIGHTNING  
Sends a blast of lightning and that travels from one being to another in a chain. It doesn't distinguish between friends and foe.  
Damage : 2000 HP  
Cost : 1200**

**EAGLE EYES  
Allows the user to zoom in and see things from far away. **

**RECONSTITUTION  
Allows the caster to heal people in large Areas.  
Cost : 5000**

**Leech Life  
Drain HP from an Enemy and add it to your own to heal yourself.**

**Cost : 20 per Second**

**RESURRECT  
Allows the user to heal and resurrect the freshly dead.  
Cannot revive those who have been dead for more than an hour.**

**Cost : 500000**

**SOUL LANCE  
A Pure Lance of Death Magic that ignores defenses and directly harms the soul.  
If the target is weak, they will explode.**

**Damage : 200000  
Cost : 110000**

The spells would be decidedly useful. Now all that's left was to find the Unseen Elder.

The easiest way to do so was to find Orianna and get the key to the cave from her. I went to her estate, but she wasn't in. According to the Guards she was not in Toussaint at the moment. So brute force was the only way left.

Flying around with mystic eyes on, finding the cave became a trivial task. The barrier barring entrance was a bit of an annoyance but was easily disposed of after blasts of mana at it. Entering the place, there was what remained of the skeleton of some human who probably somehow wandered in.

Going deeper I found the unseen elder hanging from the ceiling.

**Higher Vampire (Ancient)  
Level 4521_  
_Higher Vampires can look exactly like humans. They are virtually immortal and do not require blood as sustenance. They are incredibly intelligent and possesses numerous -often individual- abilities. **

**HP : 2259000  
MP : 3171000**

**CON : 225900  
MANA : 317100  
STR : 10230  
INT : 4100  
DEX : 1205**

Before I could react, I was thrown into a wall. Being thrown at around 300 mph tends to create craters as I remain embedded on the rocky wall. I still had my force field on and I was pretty strong myself so I didn't actually get hurt. But was a bit disoriented. The Elder seems to think I was easy prey as it was bringing its mouth to my neck. Too bad for it, I kicked it -hard- at its chest with a reinforcement of 50. His body moved at such speed it looked like he teleported and appeared on the other side of the cavern in a humongous crater as his chest was squished into pulp.

I seemed to have torn his torso, but it was healing rapidly. I pulled my Spear and reinforced it. Bringing its already formidable damage of alongside its ability to set things on fire to greater heights.

"You are not human, but not one of us either" He accused in a raspy voice, one like gravel from disuse as he fell down to the floor.

"No, and I don't particularly care about you either. I just want your power and unfortunately for you, that requires your death" I said.

"Fool, you think you can harm me?" He replied before growing wings and starting to look like a Bat Monster and his claws growing far larger.

'So, this is the Vampiric Transformation. I didn't get any special powers from the Witch since she was human. I wonder if I will get some from him'.

I created an Instant Dungeon and pulled him into it. Space shifted and suddenly the cavern was filled with Corpses or Zombies. Their levels were pretty bad and they were probably weak as well but they are a distraction.

I jumped back and watched him tear through them like grinder on meat. I took potshots by pelting him with stones at near Mach Speed. It may not kill him but it does force him to regenerate all the time. His regeneration was linked to his mana as the more hurt he was, his mana went down and he came back into perfect health; as perfect as an emaciated-looking humanoid being could look like.

"Enough of this" He Shouted in Anger and tore through all the Zombies in a fit of rage and speed. He was quickly approaching me with claws open wanting to tear my head off. I simply used a 'Hesitate' spell as soon as he was near me. He actually pulled back his hand without even understanding why he did so. So, I kicked him in the face and off he went flying.

"Man, ya know. I thought this would be a challenge with how the other Higher Vampires hold you in such high regards and fear you so much. But, you're a proper disappointment" I shook my head conveying my dissatisfaction.

What happened next was frankly amazing. He merely growled and then the place was filled with fifteen, FIFTEEN Higher Vampires all aiming for me. He was capable of not simply calling other vampires but teleporting them to his location if needed.

"Well, that's a bit impressive" I looked at them "But, it won't change things much"

The one closest me tried to move in and slash at me, A soul lance to the chest sent him flying. What was surprising was that he died.

**Higher Vampire Killed (1)  
\+ 2918270 XP  
Level up (24)**

The corpse started petrifying and turned to dust. All of us stared at the dust pile and then at each other. I slowly put my spear into my inventory and brought out my sword and reinforced it with 30.

"This won't kill you, but it will take care of you" Reinforcing my body to 10, I could move at nearly Mach 7. I didn't really need this speed, but I am not one to unnecessarily waste time. The Vampires were fast, really fast. But even then, they move subsonic. The Elder was clearly the fastest approaching supersonic speed, but the others? Not so much.

The remaining fourteen vampires all ran towards me, but they may as well be molasses with how slow they seemed. I just went around easily chopping their heads off and proceeded to stab the elder in the chest and impale him into the wall.

"Grrrghhhh" He seemed to be in pain, as the silver component in the sword was burning him. Reinforcement doesn't just physically affect an object but does so conceptually. So, the conceptual damage done by silver was upped by ten.

Rather than allow any more chances I called upon the 'Chains of Perdition' and wrapped him in them like a cocoon. He started struggling but it was in vain, the chains held him firmly.

"Well, then. It seems our battle comes to an end"

"Release me!" followed by vulgarities in the vampiric tongue.

"No," I replied deadpan.

I looked at his core with 'All-Devouring Chaos', and it was different from the Witch's core. For one thing, it was more colorful(?), vibrant maybe. It was a kaleidoscope of colors always shifting through various hues.

As I pulled it out, he started gurgling and trying to scream. Once the Core was pulled out, he started calcifying and turning into dust. Within a few moments, he turned to dust.

"Well, that's that"

**Higher Vampire (Ancient) Killed (1)  
\+ 98331750 XP  
Level Up(229)**

Looking at the remaining undead bodies, I threw Soul Lances as if they were going out of Style and ended the lives of the vampires stuck in torpor.

**Higher Vampires Killed (14)  
\+ 2062640 XP  
Level Up (2)**

"Since, Detlaff and Regis weren't among this group. I could assume these were young vampires at least in comparison'

Looking at the core, it was still glowing in my hand. "Well, No time like the present" and I gulped it down waiting for the inevitable pain that is soon to follow.

I wasn't wrong. It was painful, much more so than before. My skin started bubbling like pustules of pus were trying to form and pop. Fang's started growing from my teeth and my fingers became claws. My heartbeat was beating over 150 and increasing. One of my eyeballs actually exploded like an overfilled water balloon and again started reforming back into a new one. This continued for a while as my mind went blank from the pain. When I finally came to, I was back in my human form and notification.

**One-Tenth of all Stats has been added. **

**All positive traits have been Added. **

**Traits added :  
Claws  
Enhanced Smell  
Blood Consumption  
Semi-Immortality  
Hypnosis**

Checking on the traits, they were useful. Semi immortality stops me from aging anymore and recover from even the most grievous of wounds if I have enough mana. And Blood Consumption Allows me to drink another's blood to restore my own health. Not very useful, but its good for a scare tactic. My stats now, had become ridiculous and I still had points left.

**Damien Grey  
Level : 402**

**HP : 1443600  
Regen : 433080  
MP : 3345090  
Regen : 1003527**

**CON : 23635  
MANA : 47787  
STR : 2829  
INT : 4568  
DEX : 1925**

**Points : 2984  
Money : 201 G 2 S**

I had what I wanted and it also proved two things. One, levels are not the be all and end all. Two, I can take traits and those are useful. Now I just had to figure out how to take them without killing someone. All that's left is for me to go to Novigrad.

* * *

_**Link to Armor and Sword Design on Profile. Just remove the Spaces.  
**_

_**PS : I don't have a Beta Reader so expect mistakes. I am a bit dyslexic as well.  
But I will try to be as clear and concise as possible.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Location :** **Novigrad.**

Reaching the place hadn't been difficult when I was flying. But it seems I couldn't get in without a pass which was unfortunate. For them. Getting out of view, I turned myself invisible and flew above the walls. It was deep in the evening, so nobody saw anything.

'Silly Guards, you think something as silly as a pass can stop me from entering?'

From up above, the city looked peaceful. People walking around, but I could see a lot of Witch Hunters everywhere, including Temple Guards and what looked like Order of the Flaming Rose.

So, what should I do here? There is still plenty of time left until the main story starts.

As I pondered, I noticed two people being accosted by what were clearly witch hunters near the docks. Seven against two seemed hardly fair. Let's see what their levels are.

**Human  
Level: 26  
Hailing from another world. They had quickly populated and established themselves as the dominant racial group on the Continent, forming the majority of inhabitants. As such, they refer to Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, and Halflings as Non-Humans**

**HP: 250**

**MP: N/A**

**CON : 25  
STR : 39  
INT : 22  
DEX : 20**

'Well, I suppose that's to be expected. Even the Knights weren't Superhuman in range' Since the rest of the group were of similar levels I tried 'Observing' the couple that was threatened, they turned out to be elves.

**Elf  
Level: 17  
Hailing from another world. They are one of the humanoid races that inhabit the Continent. They are known as Aen Sidhe or people of the Hills in Elder Speech. They live much longer than humans are usually very attractive.**

**HP: 200  
MP: N/A**

**CON : 20  
STR : 35  
INT : 29  
DEX : 42**

**Elf  
Level: 25  
Hailing from another world. They are one of the humanoid races that inhabit the Continent. They are known as Aen Sidhe or people of the Hills in Elder Speech. They live much longer than humans are usually very attractive.**

**HP: 220  
MP: N/A**

**CON : 22  
STR : 35  
INT : 30  
DEX : 49**

'So, two female elves and a group of racist men? I can guess where this is going if I don't interfere' With that, I leaped between buildings and quickly reached near them. Sitting on a Balcony I watched them.

"F**in Non-humans, Oi Bran lets catch them and take them for interrogation" He leered. "Filth need ta know their places"

"Right, I like hearing them scream as we brand them" The one called Bran, pulled out a knife. I could only shake my head at this generic villainous group.

The others joined in their laughter. As this was going on, I saw many people looking out from their windows but not even moving a muscle to help them.

'Well, time to put an end to this'

Turning on my Clothes light absorbing ability and killing intent, I just appeared behind them.

"Big Strong men, trying to threaten innocent young women. Tell me, are you feeling proud?" in a Batman-like growling accent. I was feeling a little theatrical, sue me.

They all had a look of fear on their faces and it can be understood why. A being darker than shadows appearing behind you with multiple Blue Glowing eyes and giving off malicious intent like a miasma would scare anyone.

The formerly giddy person was now literally shaking in his boots and trying to look threatening and failing completely "Who the hell are ya? Do ya know who yer messing with?"

"Oh? I was under the impression I was talking to soon to be made corpses" Appearing in his face, I grabbed his neck "Was I wrong?"

Now everyone was freaking out and trying to pull out their weapons and torches towards me. I just threw the guy I was grabbing into a wall. The crunch of bones followed by blood coming out of his mouth pretty much confirmed he was dead.

"Hmm, are you all trying to attack me?" I looked to the rest and then started a very one-sided battle.

The closest one became the test subject of my heat beam. For information, it can blast through steel. Leather isn't very good at stopping it as his blood bubbled and his internal organs burned. He fell while running as if his strings were cut off.

The Remaining Five gave up fighting entirely and were trying to run. "Now, that won't do"

I just went around tapping them in the back of the head, which crushed their skull and added to their momentum and sent their corpses flying. Some of them went through windows into people's homes. I took a minute to appreciate the new décor. The two elves were still there, looking faint.

"You two alright?"  
"Ah thank you, sir, we're fine" they looked skittish and seemed like they wanted to run away.

"I see, I will leave you two then. I recommend going away soon or more of those witch hunters will come" Turning invisible I left quickly and reached the top of a building.

As they came out of their shock and left, I was left with a problem. I could entirely derail the story and hasten it but I've no idea if that will end with anyone winning or the White Frost killing off this world slowly. Hell, I could go and kill Radovid if I felt like it, magic protections be damned.

'But maybe, I can help the mages myself. If Triss is here, she could be of help. The easiest way to find her would be to find the King of Beggars and if I remember correctly, he was in Putrid Grove or something like that'

Taking off my mask I decided to find a Room to rest for the night. I found one called 'The Golden Sturgeon', a rough place. Although they didn't ask too many questions and I didn't give too many answers.

The Next morning, I started my search for The King of Beggars. With 'All Sight' it was easy to find people, but distinguishing them from each other is difficult. After asking around, or to be precise demanding answers from people since a Red Glowing eye glaring at you tends to scare people. I finally found putrid grove. It was a small area in the Lacehalls district, near the Rosemary and Thyme Inn.

'Well, let's try the sudden appearance trick.'

Keeping myself invisible, I crept up onto the roof of the building I knew King of Beggars to be in. With all sight, I could confirm someone was there. Using 'Silent walk', I got inside the room. His back was turned to me and he was looking at the fire burning at the fireplace.

"King of Beggars, or Do you prefer Francis Bedlam?" I said, startling him from his thoughts.

He looked around while pulling out a knife but no matter where he looked, he couldn't find me.

"Show yourself mage, if you're here to talk then at least have the courtesy to remain visible"

He walked towards the window, while I went near the fire and was leaning on the wall and becoming visible.

"Funny, coming from a man who claims to be a King of Beggars, most of whom like to keep hidden and himself hid away in Putrid Grove"

He turned around swiftly, pointing his knife towards me. After taking a good look, he sheathed his knife.

"Ah! The masked stranger. The Blue-Eyed Monster" He clapped his hands "What does the defender of the lowly want with me? With your dress, you're no beggar and with how you killed those fanatics, you're no friend of the Eternal Fire and please Putrid grove? An ugly name for our cozy little hideout"

"Oh? So, news travels fast here?" I said.

"Aye, mainly so when a being cloaked in darkness with glowing eyes, burns people up or moves so fast no one can keep track of it or is strong enough to throw people around as they were mere pebbles" He sat down on his stool "So if you're here to find me, its not to kill me. I would be dead and no one could stop you. So that means you're here for information, information only I can provide"

"So, tell me what can this lowly man do for a being like you?" He asked.

"I see, very astute of you. I have indeed come looking for information."

putting a little bit of mana into the helmet to create killing intent to keep him on his toes.

"I am looking for Triss Merigold, the mage. I was told she was in contact with you so I believe you could get me in contact with her"

He looked fine at first glance but I could see sweat start forming on his forehead.

"Er, hate to be the bearer of Bad news but she is no longer in the city. Most of the mages left when she and Geralt helped them escape a month or so ago" he said.

"What?" I was shocked.

'Damn it. I was late' I miscalculated when they would be here. Now I'd have to track them down or go to Kaer Morhen.

"Did they say where they were going? And is Menge still alive?" I asked.

"No. and no, to that too. Heard Geralt killed him"

'Well, there is nothing else to do here in that case'

"Thank you for the info, I shall take my leave" Walking out of the room, I turned invisible and flew up.

'I could check at Rosemary and Thyme' I thought 'Zoltan and Dandelion should be there and I am sure they would know where Geralt may be'

The place was close so I just went to do it and walked in through the door. The place looked like a cabaret with attractive girls chatting with customers. Dandelion and Pricilla seemed to be near the stage, chatting. Zoltan wasn't here but what surprised me was an owl.

**Human (Mage)  
~Polymorphed~  
Level : 1218**

**A Mage is a person skilled and educated in the use of magic. Only rare individuals have the potentials to become mages. Unless the individual in question – known as a source – learns to control their power, he or she may end up half-insane, slobbering oracle. Because of their powers, Mages age slower than ordinary people.**

**HP: [52143] : 58  
MP: [5421390] : 0**

**CON: [5215]  
MANA: [542139]  
STR: 102  
INT: 32140  
DEX: 29**

**Sealed : []**

'Well well, that's Philippa Eilhart if I am right'

Approaching Dandelion, I asked him "Greetings. I was told that I could find Geralt of Rivia here? And that you were one of his friends?"

"Indeed, Geralt was here but he left for Skellige a month back. Haven't heard from him since. Who might you be?" He asked.

"A passing acquaintance, I was hoping to talk to him about something personal. In any case, may I ask where you got that magnificent owl?"

"Ah that. The prissy little thing belongs to Zoltan and he won't get rid of it" He said.

"Would you be willing to sell it? I assure you I'd pay you a substantial sum. I am a collector of birds and I was missing a White Spotted owl in my collection" I spun a story.

"Well, I suppose I could. How much are you willing to pay?"

"Five hundred crowns, Would that be acceptable?" I knowingly gave a very high sum.

"Yes, that's more than fair"

Taking the Owl I didn't want to wait around, so I flew away leaving them with their mouths open. I flew away from the city and landed in a grove in a forest.

Putting the Owl down, I pulled the Dimeritium ring from her leg. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt me at all nor stopped my magic from working. But Philippa remained in her owl form, not turning back.

"Really Philippa? How long are you going to pretend to be an Owl?" I asked amused.

She turned back into her human form but looked wary. Her eyes were covered in bandages so I assume she hadn't been successful in growing them back.

"I suppose I should thank you for freeing me. But who are you?" She asked.

I felt a bit weird trying to look at someone when you're not sure where to look.

"A passing mage. This is a bit weird. Your lack of eyes is making it hard for me to look at your face. Let me fix that"

"Wha…" I didn't let her finish her words before my hand was on her face and I concentrated on her eyes growing back as cells and tissues regenerated back to their former shape.

**DIVINE REGENERATION  
Brings a Being or Creature back into its optimum state and removes all physical deformities whether they be genetic or magical in nature.**

**Cost : 5000  
**

She clutched at her bandage as I moved back and tore them off to reveal Brown eyes. She was shocked to have eyes again.

"How did you do this?" She demanded.

"I am but a humble mage who knows a few tricks. Now that your eyes are back, I assume you'll return to whatever you were doing. But I do have a warning for you." I released Killing intent as much as possible towards her while applying the 'Asphyxiation' spell.

She started choking and fell to the floor clutching at her neck trying to breathe.

"I don't care what you do. But you'll leave Cirilla be. If I find that your plans caused her to become injured? I will hunt you down and put you down for good" I released both abilities from her and patted her shoulder.

"Do we have an accord?" I asked gently.

"Yes, I will stay away from Cirilla" She replied while gasping for breath.

"Wonderful. I will hold you to that. Now I must bid you adieu" I started floating in the air and going up slowly to leave an impression on her. Once I reached a certain height, I went off faster and disappeared into the clouds.

Once I was up high, I wondered. 'If I remember correctly, Kaer Morhen is in the mountains of Kaedwen, near the River Gwenllech. So, I should probably fly there and wait for the Geralt and Ciri to appear. Kaedwen should be south of Novigrad' I took off like a bullet.

Following the Pontar river, I soon enough reached the Mahakam and Kestral Mountain ranges that opened up to Kaedwen. I could see the Blue mountain ranges from up here. I went off towards them.

The Gwenllech river was easy enough to find, following its path towards the mountain I found Kaer Morhen. It was a majestic castle, once upon a time. Now it looked for a decrepit ruin. A far cry from its former self.

Seeing the courtyard, I dropped there lightly. No one seemed to be there as I approached the large wooden door and went in. A sword came up to my neck with Vesemir holding the other end. Eskel and Lambert also had their swords out. Triss and Yennefer with glowing hands ready to unleash spells and who looked like Avallach with his staff at the back, using it as a crutch. There was also whom I assumed was Roche and Ves, Keira Meitz, Zoltan, Ermion, Hjalmar and oddly enough Letho.

"Well, I wasn't expecting such a delightful welcome" I pinched Vesemir's blade with my fingers and pushed his arms back with ease. "Now we can act civilized and have a conversation or we could fight and that would end with probably all of you dying before you could blink"

"So, what's it gonna be?" Vesemir stopped trying to push his sword towards me and sheathed it. Eskel and Lambert did the same copying Vesemir. Triss and Yennefer stopped their glowing hand trick but remained wary. The rest of the crew also kept their guards up.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Vesemir asked.

"Would you believe me if I said I stumbled in accidentally?" The look of disbelief in all their faces answered that well enough.

"Stumbled in?" Eskel Scoffed "We saw you fly in and drop in the courtyard"

"Well, in that case I am a wandering mage. Here to offer my aid against the wild hunt and protect the Lady of Space and Time and help her in her quest" I babbled.

"And how do you know of her quest, dh'oine?" Avallach asked pointedly.

"Hmm, ah is that you Crevan ? Still not over Lara's choice?" I spoke in the Elder speech much to his shock.

"Who are you? How do you know this?" He hobbled towards me preparing to attack me.

"Stop!" Vesemir shouted.

"You" he pointed at me "Tell the truth, who are you and why are you here?"

"and you" he pointed at Avallach "I don't know for certain what he said, but you need to calm down"

I shrugged and removed my helmet.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Damien Grey, a wandering mage. I am here looking for the Lady of Space and Time as I need to ask her something. That is all. I know of the Wild Hunt following her and am offering help. Eredin and his riders are currently on my shit list. So, I am more than Happy to help in the coming fight as soon as Geralt and Ciri come back" I answered truthfully while leaving a few tidbits out.

"I see" He accepted the answer.

"You can stay here for now and don't get in our way" He went towards Yennefer and whispered to her to keep an eye on me. With my enhanced hearing, I heard it just fine.

Putting on my helmet back on. "So, what can I do to help?"

"Follow me," Yennefer said.

She took me to the tower and grilled me about what my capabilities were and asked nay demanded like I was beneath her. It was kind of amusing as she wasn't as strong as Philippa when it came to levels or magic amount. And I beat Philippa in a second.

A whole week went by as She had pretty much made us i.e Myself, Eskel and Lambert run errands to get herbs or monster parts. It became slightly easier to find them with Mystic eyes that simply let me see all magical aura's.

Eskel, Lambert, and Letho were pretty cool as well and opened up a bit more once we got talking. They looked bewildered when I told them I had killed a Higher Vampire and not just any higher vampire but an Elder one.

When Vesemir heard of that, he asked me to spar with him.

"Are you sure? Because I am freaking strong. I surpass a higher vampire in speed and I was told the Witcher didn't even hunt Bruxae"

"It will give a good idea of your skill level, so yes. Now come" Vesemir said.

I shrugged. "Fine"  
I pulled out Beann'shie and came at him and hit his sword, throwing him right out of the ring and forcing him to tumble away before being stopped by a barrel.

"Argh" He got up while looking to be in pain "You hit harder than a Shaelmar'"

"I told you I was strong" I looked at him with all sight and he had broken one of his ribs and dislocated his shoulder.

"Stay Right there, I will heal you." Using 'Divine Regeneration' on him quickly fixed the injuries but it also seems to rejuvenate him.

"Huh, I feel better than I have in years" He looked surprised "What magic was that? Never heard of such magic before"

"Ah, it's a personal spell. It tends to heal everything and keeps people at their optimum health" I replied.

After that, I didn't have any problems with anyone except Avvalach but he was an ass. Ves and Roche still remained wary. Zoltan kept to himself for the most part.  
Triss, Yen, and Keira also opened up a bit, Triss more so.  
She was interested in learning my healing spell and although she had the magic to use it. She simply couldn't for some reason and neither could Yennefer or Keira. Using observe on them.

Triss's looked like this.

**Human (Mage)  
Level : 357**

**A Mage is a person skilled and educated in the use of magic. Only rare individuals have the potentials to become mages. Unless the individual in question – known as a source – learns to control their power, he or she may end up half-insane, slobbering oracle. Because of their powers, Mages age slower than ordinary people.**

**HP: 12000  
MP: 122139**

**CON: 1200  
MANA: 122139  
STR: 34  
INT: 26520  
DEX: 25**

Yennefer like this

**Human (Mage)  
Level : 1145**

**A Mage is a person skilled and educated in the use of magic. Only rare individuals have the potentials to become mages. Unless the individual in question – known as a source – learns to control their power, he or she may end up half-insane, slobbering oracle. Because of their powers, Mages age slower than ordinary people.**

**HP: 32500  
MP: 2356120**

**CON: 3250  
MANA: 235612  
STR: 48  
INT: 35621  
DEX: 35**

And Keira like this.

**Human (Mage)  
Level : 240**

**A Mage is a person skilled and educated in the use of magic. Only rare individuals have the potentials to become mages. Unless the individual in question – known as a source – learns to control their power, he or she may end up half-insane, slobbering oracle. Because of their powers, Mages age slower than ordinary people.**

**HP: 11500  
MP: 925300**

**CON: 1150  
MANA: 92530  
STR: 24  
INT: 21350  
DEX: 28  
**

Clearly, Mana wasn't the problem. But they didn't have a weird magic system that allows them to create whatever spell they want whenever they want as long as they have enough INT to do so.

Another week had passed while we all prepared our defenses. I had improved everyone's armor and swords with some magic signs as well as alter the material molecularly to get the best defense possible. It is strangely easy to do so with Alteration. I had also helped with closing the hole in the wall and preparing the gates.  
We were as prepared as we could be.

* * *

**Location : Kaer Morhen.**

**One Week Later. **

We were sitting around the grand table in the main hall when a Portal opened outside dumping Ciri and Geralt into the ground.

It was finally time.

"Geralt, Ciri" Triss went forward to help them up. I also went forward and use 'Divine regeneration' to get them into the best possible shape for the coming battle.

They both looked a bit confused to suddenly feel in better health and then looked at me.

"Triss, who is this?" He asked her.

"Name's Damien Grey and I am someone who is here to help. The wild hunt is already on your tails. We've got precious moments to prepare our defenses. Let us go. We can chat later after we've taken care of the threat" I decided to intervene and answer.

We all went to the Main Hall as Geralt and Ciri chatted with everyone. Avallach was there in his useful grumpy 'Elves are superior to humans' self.

Everyone went off to prepare themselves and I sat at one of the boxes lying around waiting for them to come and make a battle plan. It didn't take long till all the crew showed up and Geralt gave a speech.

"The Wild Hunt will be here soon. They're coming for Ciri, want to take her. We'll stop them"

"How do you even know the hunt will show?" asked Lambert.

"They always know where I teleport, and they move from place to place in an instant," said Ciri

"So, what's our plan?" Lambert asked again.

"There aren't many of us, but I'd trust you with my life. Work together, and we'll defeat them" Geralt said trying to motivate us.

"When they attack, Yen will dome the fortress with a magic shield. Hunt will be forced to land outside the walls"

"If they are dispersed out in the woods, we could hunt down small groups of riders," said Lambert.

"Got our first volunteer for the hunting party, I am the second," Geralt said with humor.

"Count me in too. Always believed attack is the best defense" chimed in Letho from the back.

"The hunt will try to penetrate into the fortress through navigator portals. I can do nothing against this kind of magic, so you'll need to find and close as many as you can while hunting in the woods" Yennefer added.

"Lambert will make us Dimeritium bombs, remember the formula?" Asked Geralt.

"course" Lambert affirmed.

"Excellent. Yrden should work on the portals as well. I shall also give you each an amulet. Snap them in half and you'll become invisible, at least while you remain still or move slowly. Move abruptly, engage any foes, clash with them and they will see you" said Yennefer. "Apart from that, they will be able to hear you and smell you. If you come across a large unit. Do not Attack. Signal Triss and she will provide support"

"I will look for your signal. Soon as I see it, I will rain fire on the forest" said Triss enthusiastically.

After nodding his head Geralt said "Ciri is most important in all of this. The Hunts after her, and we have to defend her at all costs"

"What do I do?" asked Ciri

"Stay inside the keep. If they break through, come inside, we'll all converge to help you" replied Yennefer.

"Don't' worry. I will keep an eye on her and make certain no member of the wild hunt reaches even fifty meters of her general location" I joined in.

She scoffed "That's ridiculous. I can look after myself"

"No one doubts that child. But remember the most important thing while hunting monsters?" Vesermir tried to calm her.

"Wait for an opportunity" Ciri deflated.

"After the council, I will give you an amulet. If you use it, a ball of fire will land where you're standing. Just in Case" Triss said to Ciri

"what else do you have we can use?" Asked Geralt

"Since you plan to ambush them in the woods. I could dig up some trapping pits. Blue Stripes style" said Roche

"I brought this Mahakam mix- flammable as bone dry saltpeter and ploughing sticks to anything," said Zoltan. "we fill some barrels, stack em in a narrow passage and fire them up at an opportune moment"

"Let's sum up: Yennefer will create a magic barrier to repel the main assault. That should push the forces into the woods. Where Lambert, Geralt, and Letho will be waiting. They will use dimeritium bombs to close the navigator portals, stop as many warriors as possible from entering the fortress. Triss will be waiting for the signal and give the riders hell. All others will repel any foes that enter the fortress" said Vesemir

"If anything goes wrong, we abandon the outer courtyard, pull back to the keep" Geralt added.  
"Remember Eredin can't get his hands on Ciri. That's most important"

With that done, all of us went to our respective positions. I went up and sat on top of a tower keeping an eye out. I pulled out my sword of Fimbulwinter and waited.

I could see Geralt going out to the gates. Soon, it started getting colder and overcast. The wind started picking up. Geralt, Lambert, and Letho went off towards the woods while Yennefer started her defensive shield spell. As the wind grew stronger, she increased the power of the shield significantly as it covered the entire castle and the mountain stopping the wind from affecting us.

Portals started opening and letting out Riders of the Wild Hunt and their hounds. Geralt and the others started attacking them to close the portals while I gave cover by pelting the enemies with stones at hypersonic speed. Let's just say it was hyper lethal against medieval armor. Magic or not.

The riders started regrouping behind their general whom I assumed was Imrelith. I was about to give him a nice hole in the chest when I noticed Ciri had come out and there were enemies inside the walls.

"Ah! I didn't pay attention enough" I jumped down towards Triss and Ciri who were battling a few riders and crushed one's armor and chest off when I punched him at Mach 3 Speed.

"Hi" I said amused at their disbelieving stares and then proceeded to slaughter the riders in the blink of an eye at 50 times reinforcement. It barely took 3 seconds to cut them all to pieces and then using a Yrden sign on the portal to close it.

"Thanks," said Triss still a bit google-eyed.

"No problem. You might want to give Geralt and the others some support though"

She turned around and threw fireball spells at the Geralts Location.

I kept sending magic bullets to give them some cover so they could get to the castle. Looking down more of the riders had entered the place, so I jumped down and started to cut any Rider I could find in two. Their Armor stopped nothing as my sword just went through them like butter.

I noticed the wind starting to pick up again. It seems Yennefer's spell was starting to weaken. Vesemir shouted the same a moment later and ask us all to go towards the inner courtyard. I flew up and started shooting Sunlight Spear and Fire Missiles at every enemy I saw. It gave a lot of room for everyone to get to the inner courtyard.

Vesemir broke the gate and locked them out. I looked towards them only to get pelted by arrows coming from below. They just hit my force field and fell off, but it distracted me. I kept shooting bullets, spears and then proceeded to throw Chain lightning and electrocute everything in my path.

Suddenly, there came a sort of psychic scream that tore through my defenses and was attacking my health. I was falling and thankfully remembered to activate 'Invulnerability' and save myself from any injuries. I ran towards the courtyard to see what happened and came to find Ciri screaming and letting off huge amounts of magical energy and enemies and allies falling down. The Wild Hunt was retreating into their portals.

When they all left, Ciri stopped screaming as Avallach cast a spell. 'Ah! I forgot about Vesemir dying'

Ciri woke up soon enough after falling unconscious and sat near Vesemir's corpse. Everyone was giving them space. I decided to ruin the mood.

"Well, that too bad. He Died. Anyone mind if I bring him back?"

Ciri's head turned towards me and so was everyone else.

"What do you mean, bring him back?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, this" I cast Resurrection on Vesemir's corpse. It twitched for a bit and then he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He looked confused. "I remember being killed and dying, how am I alive?"

"That would be because of me. Ciri here was heartbroken from your death so I decided to rectify that" I replied with a smile.

"How did you bring someone back to life?" Yennefer came and demanded.

"I am special. Now we need to plan what to do next. But there is something I need to talk to you, Cirilla. Alone. I will meet you later" I flew off soon after without bothering to wait to be questioned.

* * *

**~Geralt Interlude~**

"Ciri, do you know who that was?" I asked concerned. Something about that man just felt wrong. Also, my medallion would not stop vibrating in his presence.

"I don't know him, but whatever he is..he is quite powerful and may be on our side?" she replied looking a bit put out. Being unsure of her own answer.

"Hmm. Vesemir, anything you can tell us?"

"Not sure how true it is, but he claimed to have killed an Elder Higher Vampire along with dozens of other Higher Vampires."

That sounds incredible and a little outlandish. A Bruxa is hard to kill, a Higher Vampire almost impossible. Dozens? Not possible. Unless he is something like them if not more powerful.

"Not to mention resurrecting you. Reviving the dead is not possible by a normal mage and not with that much ease" said Yen. She was right. I had never heard of anything like that being done and even when we were supposedly killed by the mob, we were simply near death as Ciri put it.

"That's all the more reason to find out what he wants," said Ciri. She grew up to be much more of a handful than as a child. I couldn't help but sigh.

Vesemir always being the voice of reason said his piece "She has a point Geralt. He did help us against the hunt and he is calling you lass as the Lady of Time and Space. So he may not even be from this world and may want to ask your help in leaving perhaps?"

Huh, didn't think of that. Traveling between worlds is possible, so he may simply be some other humanoid monster.

"I will talk to him and find out. He doesn't look like he is going to hurt me" Ciri said.

"I advise Caution Cirilla. We do not know who he is but from the snippets of information he gave, he knows a great many things. A great many hidden things" this came from Avallach. I suppose Damian said something to him that made him much more careful. I wonder what.

"Its fine Avallach" Ciri dismissed his worries "I am off to have that chat with the guy"

"Hmm" I had nothing to say to that. She will tell me later.

**~Interlude End~**

* * *

I waited for Ciri near the Outer Walls around the Collapsed gate. I hadn't paid much notice to the notifications for all the killings but with around 129 kills. I had leveled a bit.

**Aen Elle Elves Killed (70)  
\+ 67032000 XP  
Hounds of the Wild Hunt Killed (59)  
\+ 590000 XP  
Level Up (73)**

I didn't have to wait long begore she teleported behind me.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

Turning around to look at her, I finally got the chance to use an Observe and see her stats.

**Human (Unique)  
Level : 440**

**A Human belonging to a unique bloodline aka gene that can tap into the forces of unreality to bend space and time. With perfect control they can wield Time and Space as a weapon. However, this power when uncontrolled can lead to massive destruction and can even cause planer collapse. **

**HP : 22500  
MP : 98521400 [∞]**

**CON : 2250  
MANA : 9852140 [∞]  
****STR : 451  
INT : 24141  
DEX : 1521 [∞]**

'So, Avallach was right to be worried. That's like a discount uncontrolled Magic of Kaleidoscope or a Ikea Operation of parallel worlds'

**"**

Yes, Ciri. DO you mind if I call you Ciri?" I ask.

She nods her head in a gesture to go ahead.

Taking off my helmet "Ciri. I know you want to stop the white frost and while I am not too knowledgeable to what it really is. I can help you deal with it without yourself getting in danger. Let the prophecy be besmirched."

She looked a bit shocked so I pressed on.

"I know Avallach wants you to face it. But there are alternatives. He had tried to recreate the gene of Lara Dorren and failed miserably. I will not. All I need is a vial of your blood to prepare something to alleviate your dilemma"

She looked doubtful so I decided to sweeten the deal.

"Imrelith, would appear in Bald Mountain to attend the Crone's sabbath. You remember those crones that tried to either kill or capture you at Velen?"

Now she looked pissed "How do you know this?"

"Come now, I can't give you all my sources. Lets just say I know things and I am on your side more than anyone else, except Geralt and Yennefer. So will be willing to give me a vial of your blood? Let me even sweeten the deal by making you a new sword. One no blacksmith in the entire continent could ever hope to replicate and would be far better than any sword you ever wielded"

After thinking it through, she accepted my offer.

"Very well, How do you want to do this?" She asked.

I pulled out a vial and handing it to her "Just cut your finger and let the blood flow. Don't worry about healing or infections"

She took the glass vial and cut her finger on her sword and poured a little of her blood into the Vial. In normal view it looked similar to normal blood. But with Mystic eyes it was glowing and seemed to be fading in and out of reality constantly.

I held back the evil cackle I wanted to give out. She handed me the vial and I put a stopper on it and put it on my inventory to deal with later and then healed her finger.

"Thank you. Lets go make you your sword before you go off on your adventure" I picked her up Princess carry style and flew back to the inner keep. I didn't care about her complaints; I was too happy after receiving what I was aiming for from the start. With this I could finally leave this wretched Universe or Plane. Whichever it is called.

Dropping her near Geralt I went to search for sword materials without even a by your leave as Ciri sent me some creative insults to my back. I took some of the Wild Hunt members swords, their armor, some elven swords I found in the keep and what little ounce of Titanium and Silver I had and started melting them all into a hot mess and shaped that mess into the shape of the sword 'Swallow' that I remembered from the Game. But I made certain to make it as a Bulk Metallic Glass instead of a normal alloy. I also bathed it in my own blood to see if it gives any special effect

It took me two hours to completely finalize the sword design and carve the runes into it. But I was satisfied with the result.

**SWALLOW OF THE MOONLIT NIGHTS (Unique)  
A Special sword with a monomolecular edge created using alteration magic. Made of Bulk Metallic Glass with an Alloy of Titanium - Magnesium. With Silver Added to its composition, it is capable of hurting and killing monsters. It deals 8000 damage per slash and increases with 20 per level of the user.  
Crafted as Gift by Damien Grey and bathed in his blood.**

**Runes Applied  
Sowilo 'Corran Gealach'**

**Effect : Bursts into flame that can either cauterize the would or set whoever it cuts aflame. It gives out a gentle silver light at night that frightens monsters away.  
It is also capable of absorbing 0.5% of the Health of enemies while healing the user.**

**Damage Dealt : ****8000 +Lvl*20 HP  
****Rune Damage :**** +3000 Fire Damage  
****Mana Used :** **50 MP per Second.  
**

_{Info: Corran Gealach : Crescent Moon}_

Thankfully, no one disturbed me as I worked. Then again, I wasn't using a forge and manipulating the metal directly through the use of magic. The sheath was an old sheath that repurposed for this one.

'She will find it easier to fight with this' Now, why was I even bothering to help her when I had what I wanted? I had a soft spot for children and the downtrodden. Despite everything, Ciri is still a young girl forced to run and flee and fight for her very survival and freedom from a despot with delusions of grandeur. This should even the odds in her favor. It was a good thing I could create runes that don't exist as long as I can understand and give meaning to them.

I found Geralt and Ciri talking to each other by the fireplace.

"Cough" I faked a cough to gain their attention.

"Oh, it's you" Ciri glared at me. It seems me flying her left her feeling a bit annoyed.

I raised my hand in surrender "Peace peace! I come bearing a present"

I hand her the sword to inspect. Its made of mostly Titanium so it is lighter than a steel sword. As she started pulling the sword from its sheath, it gave off a soft bluish glow.

"This is beautiful. What's it made of? It's so light." She marveled holding the sword and taking a few swings.

"It's an alloy of Titanium and Magnesium mostly, but with few traces of Iron, Manganese, Silver, Copper, Tin and other materials. Try pouring some magic into the sword" I tell her.

As soon as she channeled a bit of magic, the sword burst into a bluish flame shocking both Geralt and Ciri at the sudden heat.

"This sword is a real magical sword and will cut through metal like butter. Its actually similar to my own sword and not to mention, that glow you see coming from it will keep most monsters away. It can also heal you if you hurt your enemy and leech their health not to mention that flame will burn them as well" I explained like salesman giving their pitch. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you" She hugged me. I was not sure what to do here with Geralt glaring holes into me if possible with his eyes, so I pat her back.  
"ah yeah, you're welcome"

She went back to examining her new sword while I talked with Geralt.

"I am certain Ciri told you about Imrelith, and you'd be going come morn to battle him. All I ask is you allow me to travel with you. Imrelith is yours, but the crones are mine."

"Hmm, you dislike them?" He asked.

"Dislike doesn't begin to cover my distaste for those foul atrocious entities. They eat children and mind control or bind people to themselves and sacrifice them all for their petty greed. The world is better with them dead" I spat.

"Alright, we'll leave at the break of dawn of the day of the Sabbath" Nodding in agreement, I went out to get some rest.

**Location : Bald Mountain**

**Day of the Crones Sabbath. **

We reached the place on boats; well I flew invisibly above them to keep an eye out for any threats. The place was filled with peasants paying tribute to the Crones.

"Imrelith would be at the top of the mountain, He tries to be impressive. Quite opposite of Calanthir who is secretive and pragmatic. Hardly surprising considering he is Avallach's student" Ciri informed us.

"I cannot see all through the rocks but I am certain they have caverns inside the mountain where these crones reside and feast on people." The very thought of them angers me something fierce.  
I had nothing against them being monsters and eating people. What I had was that the relationship wasn't symbiotic but parasitic. The poor villagers lose more than they gain and I am nothing if not a believer in fair play.

"We'll need to climb the mountain." Geralt said.

As we reached what looked like a village, a peasant came in bearing his crossbow aimed at us.

"Should I shoot?" He said.

Before he could utter anymore or before the old man behind could say a word, I closed in and ripped the crossbow from his hand, Stared him in the eyes and crushed the crossbow with my grip.

"Go ahead, make my day" I started glaring and releasing killing intent. The guy pretty much shat himself before losing consciousness. The old man was a bit hardier and was merely trembling.

'Sigh! So this has all it has come to. Threatening fools and old people'

I cut off the killing intent and turn to Geralt and Ciri. "Lets go"

As we walked past the two lying there on the ground we saw the village filled with festivities in a medieval sense. People mumbling about ladies this and ladies that.

"Did you really need to do that?" asked Ciri.

"No, but I have very little patience for fools. And if they are so dependent on Magic for their fields, I will cast a spell for them and leave. Win's win" I replied uncaringly.

"Besides, they unknowingly send children to be eaten. Forgive me but I have very little sympathy for that"

"I suppose you have a point" She sighed while Geralt kept mum throughout our walk.

As we were approaching the Gate, Ciri noticed something "Oh look, Child"

"No, A Godling. I know him. Name's Johnny" said Geralt.

Geralt and Ciri went to talk to him so I followed along.

"Well, I will be, you're back! And I see you found you lass. And…who are you?" said Johnny getting confused towards the end.

"Nobody important," I said.

"How are things Johnny," Asked Geralt.

"Health's Good, so no complaints. What brings you here?" replied Johnny.

"we gotta climb the mountain. Can you help?" asked Geralt.

"I suppose you're all stubborn as him?" he gestured towards me and Ciri.

"Even more so" replied Ciri while I nodded.

Johnny sighed "Figured as much. Path to the peak starts here, past the gate. But only old Thecla's got the key, so since you shan't ever get it. Its best you turn back"

"We don't need a key; I will be breaking that gate if need be" I interjected. "Nothing is stopping me from getting to them"

"That gates enchanted" He tried to reason.

"Good thing I am a mage then" I ignored him.

"I am going ahead; I will meet you at the gate," I told them and walked ahead.

"Bit strange that one. You and the Lass need to be careful; something is not right with that one" I heard Johnny whisper from behind.

I climb the scaffoldings and reach near the wooden gate and waited for Ciri and Geralt to arriving but 20 minutes later they still hadn't come.

"Where are they?" I went out and looked towards the village and used Mystic eyes to track them down and found Geralt getting out of a pond retrieving the coin.  
"Why was he doing that?" I was a bit confused about his choice.

It took five more minutes for them to reach up here and they followed a Village girl.

"What in the world made you do that damn test when I was already going to break the gate?" I asked a bit annoyed waiting for no reason.

"Wanted to know more. Found some things" said Geralt.

"Fine" I sighed and then use the gate as a receptacle for my annoyance by kicking it with 30 times reinforcement. For the record at my normal state I could lift nearly 19 Tonne. Reinforced to 30, that's 592 Tonne. So my kick didn't break the wooden door, it pulverized it and turned the pieces into shrapnel.

The woman following Ciri and Geralt screamed in Fear and ran away.

"There. Now let's go" I went stomping through the cave like an angry hippo.

When we reached an open cavern we came face to face with a sylvan, a red colored one.

"Hmm…what's your name girl?" He asked Ciri

"What's yours?" Ciri replied in kind.

"Hmm...You name don't matter. Atop the peak, you'll lose it and get another. You may Go"

"And you?" He asked Geralt.

"I passed the trial. Here's proof" said Geralt while bringing out the coin. "Recognize it?"

"the Defiers Oren" He said gravely "A death sentence"

He jumped down preparing to attack us.

"Ciri, use your new sword please" I sighed. This was getting a bit tiring.

Ciri slashed at its leg and chopped it right off, making the sylvan skid across the floor as it was trying to run. She looked amazed at the result.

"As you can see, the sword is very sharp. Now put that being out of its misery" I didn't want to kill it since it was lower level than me and I won't get many points for killing it.

"That was easy" commented Geralt.

"We've no time to lose. We need to decide who is going where" said Ciri.

"That's simple. You both Go after Imrelith, I will take care of the Crones and then come help you" I said.

"Are you sure?" asked Geralt, looking concerned.

"I will be fine, you go take care of that chum" I waved off his worries.

"Alright, come on Ciri" they left towards the top while I followed the path towards the bottom

I found a waterfall that went downwards and floated down through the opening it made. This opened up to a path that leads to a cavern that was filled with roots.

The Crones were in the form of three attractive naked women cooking what was clearly children in a pot. But with Mystic eyes I could see that their forms were simply a veil; an illusion to fool the masses.

I jumped down to the floor covered in water and gnarly roots.

"Having a feast, are we? And you haven't even invited anyone else?"

They are turned around and returned to their true forms.

"You, Anathema! What are you doing here?" One of them shrieked in both anger and fear.

"Anathema? Rude. As for what I am doing here? Shouldn't it be obvious? You're child eating monsters and I am a monster slayer, for most parts"

"We expected the Child of the Elder Blood or the Old Witcher, but you'll do just as well as a meal" The one with the basket for a face cackled.

"Okay, how about no?" I threw a Soul spear at one of them. It went right through her head before making her explode into blood and gore.

"That's one" I smirked.

"Sister!" Screamed the other two. I took that opportunity to pull out my sword and observed the remaining two.

**Crone (Landlocked Witch)  
Level : 2682  
Magical beasts that lived in the Land of Velen before the appearance of Humans in the Continent. They are draw power from the land and water to keep themselves immortal. **

**HP : 85620  
MP : 2902500**

**CON: 8562  
MANA: 290250  
STR: 2561  
INT: 25862  
DEX: 240**

**Crone (Landlocked Witch)  
Level : 2694  
Magical beasts that lived in the Land of Velen before the appearance of Humans in the Continent. They are draw power from the land and water to keep themselves immortal. **

**HP : 96210  
MP : 1824530**

**CON: 9621  
MANA: 182453  
STR: 2931  
INT: 22045  
DEX: 452**

"Not Bad" But then realized that instead of absorbing their abilities I stupidly killed one of them trying to show off.

The remaining two crones had been done with their crying and were preparing to attack me at that moment. So, I used the Chains of Perdition to bind them both after kicking them both in the chest and throwing them towards a wall.

" You know, I did a stupid thing but killing your sister. And I can't even revive her since she is in multiple pieces right now. So, I will just have to do with you" I even tied their mouths so they couldn't speak.

Reaching the First crone, I ripped her core out leaving her to turn almost instantly to dust. It seemed that they were so old, their bodies should have long turned into dust but magic and blood sacrifices kept them alive.

I ripped the core of the other one as well, Killing her. While I could use the Core's now, it tends to leave me vulnerable for a few minutes so I put them in my inventory and looked at the notification for killing them which confirmed they were really dead and not playing possum

**Crones(Landlocked Witch) Killed (3)  
\+ 16,226,000**** XP  
Level Up (14)**

"Well, I am done here. Let's go see how they are faring up against Imrelith" Flying out of the cavern back up to the split in the path. Once there I moved up the path quickly to reach the top. Once outside I flew up to reach the top only to find Imrelith dead and Ciri and Geralt waiting for me.

Imrelith was cut to pieces instead of having his head burnt and smashed. So, the sword I made proved its overwhelming capabilities against normal armor.

"So, Imrelith is dead?" I said as I got to the ground

"Yeah, and from your tone, I suppose the Crones are dead too?" He asked.

"Indeed. So where next?"

"We need to meet in Novigrad. The Lodge of Sorceresses is supposed to be reconvened there by Triss and Yen" said Geralt.

"Alright, I assume you mean Dandelion and Zoltan's new cabaret? I will meet you there" With that I flew off towards Novigrad, leaving Ciri and Geralt to take a breather and come at their own time.

* * *

**Location : Novigrad.**

**Rosemary and Thyme Inn.**

It didn't take long to reach the place. I could have taken a portal and reached instantly but flying is something fun to do. It was morning right now and we spent the night fighting I could take a nap.

Walking into the place, it was just opening up. I found Dandelion behind a counter going through his books and keeping count.

"Hey Dandelion, Got any spare room?"

"Oh yes, we do." He looked up, seeing me he freaked out "You!" He pointed accusingly.

"Me?" I was honestly confused.

"Where is that damn Owl? You knew who that was right? Did you kill her?" He was one step away from shaking me.

"Oh! You mean Philippa? Well, I freed her. I am sure she will contact the Lodge soon enough if she hasn't already contacted them" I answered.

"Oh! Then never mind" He went back to his jovial self in the blink of an eye "We Do have a few rooms. It will be 10 Crowns per night."

I got the feeling he was overcharging me. But I was too bored to care. Dropping 30 Crowns in the counter. He Led me to the room upstairs. The Room wasn't alright. What I needed was a calm place to absorb the cores.

Once he went out, I took out both the cores and swallowed them down. Oddly enough, they tasted a bit like human blood and that was followed with the expected pain.

**One Tenth of all Acquired Stats added.**

**Damien Grey  
Level : 489**

**HP : 1557900  
Regen : 467370  
MP : 6658680  
Regen : 1997604**

**CON : 25540  
MANA : 95124  
STR : 3465  
INT : 9445  
DEX : 2081**

**Points : 3197**

**Money : 105154 G **

I had brought out all my money from the bank before. Since I'd be leaving this reality, there wasn't much point in keeping the money there. I also put 555 points into INT bringing it up to 10000, so now I should be able to manipulate forces.

'Finally! let's see what these powers can really do'

I went out away from the city towards an area away from prying eyes and tried to manipulate gravity.

**GRAVITY MANIPULATION  
****Allows the User to manipulate one of the four fundamental forces. They can create, shape or Manipulate gravitational fields as they please. Range increases as the user gets more skilled in it or the user assigns INT points to it. **

_**Field Range : 10m  
Cost : 10000 MP per Second.**_

'Wait what? Ten meters? Why can I only manipulate things in ten meters?' I was a bit disappointed. I tried using the power to increase the gravitational pull in a singular point farthest from me. As I did that, things simply started tearing and being pulled towards the point, one of those things was me. I cut the power off immediately.

"So, I can use the power but I need to compensate for the force since it affects everything and that includes me" Manipulating gravity is much more difficult than I assumed. In disappointent, I tried to see if I could manipulate Electromagnetism, I mean who doesn't want to be like Magneto only to get a slap in the face with this notification.

_**ELECTROMAGNETIC MANIPULATION**_**  
****Allows the user to manipulate one of the four fundamental forces. They can create, shape or Manipulate Electromagnetic Fields as they please.**

_**INT requirement : 12500**_

While I could have increased the points to reach that amount. I wanted to save those for now. Thus, I went back to practicing with Gravity Manipulation itself.

It took Geralt and Ciri three days to get to Novigrad and in those three days, I had some luck in using Gravity. I had learned to create a gravitational field around myself that could negate other gravitational fields allowing me to fly. The good thing about this kind of flight is that I wasn't bound by the Hard-locked Mach 3 Speed. I could go even faster. It also helped negate the effect of any gravitational points I make.

I also learned that I cannot make black holes, or at least my powers won't let me increase gravity beyond a certain point. Maybe that's either a hard lock by the power or I am subconsciously stopping myself from going beyond that point. Since a black hole, even the size of a pin tip could destroy the planet.

I could even create Forcefield like barriers that stops pretty much everything dead. Except for light, which it bends.

I was also contacted by Triss and Yen about Philippa, but I told them the same thing I told Dandelion. So, they went off to search for her.

Once Geralt and Ciri returned battle preparations had begun in earnest. Ciri, Yen, Triss and Geralt were going on this and that mission to gather to sorceresses for the final battle. While I finally got around to experiment on Ciri's Blood. This battle would end in either a Victory or Ciri losing and this world being covered in Ice Age. I rather be able to leave if It comes to that.

Once I was in my room, I separated the blood into two samples. One I drank with Vampiric Consumption, but other than finding the blood delicious it gave no extra trait.

"Well, that sucked"

I next tried to use my 'All-Devouring Chaos' on the Blood. Even though I couldn't see any cores, I was hoping for the best. As soon as I drank the blood with 'All devouring Chaos' active, I felt a pain as if my core was being torn apart. Unlike the glowing veins when eating cores, my body was literally torn apart and from the cracks, Eldritch Green Light began to glow.

My fingers started cracking like glass and broke up shattering into pieces on the floor. I vomited blood and nausea and headache of unreal proportion wrecked me. My entire body trembled and started ripping itself apart. I felt like my sanity was fading so I kept casting healing spells on myself as much as possible.

By the time everything stopped, there was a gaping hole in my stomach, my left arm and left leg were dust and right leg looked like cracked quartz and my right arm was bent in the wrong angle, and so were all the fingers on it. Strangely, I didn't feel any more pain. A notification appeared at that moment as I was lying face up to the ceiling.

**Unique Trait : Elder Blood Gained.  
Allows the user to travel to different worlds as long as they imagine it and it exists in the 5th-dimensional**** space. **

But the next notification poured water on my good Mood that I had despite looking like a war veteran. .

**Soul Fracture Detected.  
Taking in traits far beyond the body's ability to accept and process it has damaged your soul.  
Time required for repairs : 30 Days 23 Hours. **

**Physical Body Reset.**

'Wait, what? What did this do?'

**Damien Grey  
Level : 489**

**HP : 15014/40800  
Regen : (Locked)  
MP : 66570  
Regen : 19971**

**CON : 680  
MANA : 951  
STR : 34 (One Armed)  
INT : 10000  
DEX : 20 (One Legged)**

'How Nice. This is the worst time for me to lose most of my powers. But can I still use Chains of Perdition?' No sooner had I thought of them, they burst out of the ground.

'Thank god at least that works.'

The very next moment, Triss broke into my room and gasped in shock.

"Yen, Geralt, Ciri, anyone get in here" She shouted.

I tried getting up but without your spine at the lower end, your hips don't work. Coughing up some blood.  
"It's okay, I am fine. I will heal up soon enough. Nothing to worry about" I tried to smile, but realized some of my tooth were missing as well. That must be ghastly sight.

I realized I was bleeding still and my health was dropping quick. I tried casting Divine Regeneration on myself and thankfully it worked. The bleeding stopped and the flesh was starting to regrow and fix itself.

Triss stood above me both in awe and horror as she tried to use diagnostic spells to see my condition.

"It's okay Triss. As you can see, I am healing fine and should be done in a few minutes" I wasn't joking, casting multiple Divine Regeneration was growing my Arms and Leg like the Alien from Men in Black, the first one.

When I was done fully regenerating my arms and legs and closing the hole in my abdomen, the room was filled by Geralt, Ciri, Vesemir, Dandelion, Yennefer, Triss and Zoltan who were looking at me with a strange look in their eye.

"Ah! I am fine folks, there is nothing to worry about" I tried to reassure them.

"Nothing to worry about?" Triss was hysterical "Do you know the amount of magic that pulsed from your room was so strong it could probably be felt all the way in Nilfgaard"

"Well, it was an accident. It won't happen again." I said trying to deflect the conversation, "Anyway I need some space to clear my mind so I will be going for now. I will meet you during the fight with the Hunt. See ya" I turned invisible and ran off as fast as I could.

Turns out the soul damage was worse than I thought. Not only did it stop my regeneration of health. It also wouldn't let me use the Elder Blood. So, I was stuck in this world until the timer runs out. Thus, the only thing left to do was to join Geralt and his group in the coming battle to give them a chance to win. So, I exercised once more get some stats back.

Turns out I could still use Gravity Manipulation in spurts. But I can permanently increase the gravitation force of an area as I please and keep it as such without using Mana once changed. I had created an area of four times gravity and exercised there with seals on. I had also kept an eye on the Battle team to get ready when I needed to join them.

I had also hunted some monsters to get some points after devouring their cores, but this soul damage had made problems for that as well. I couldn't absorb traits and I could only add one-thirtieth of their stats. All in all, I had barely managed to add 2000 points in constitution and 340 in Strength and 210 in Dexterity. But it will have to do for now.

I did manage to create Mana Burst, something that gives the sudden boost without the health damage of Reinforcement.

**MANA BURST  
Enhances the body and attacks of the user at the moment of contact to give an increase in damage and defense. **

**Cost : 100 MP  
Damage : 10 X**

* * *

**Location : Undvik**

**24 Days Later.**

Geralt had gathered the Sunstone, talked to Ge'els and had gathered the Sorceresses including Fringila Vigo and Philippa Eilhart and was ready for the final battle. The ships from Nilfgaard were there and all the sorceresses were planning abroad a ship.

I had mostly trained but kept myself invisible and away from everyone's eyes. I thought it was time for me to return. Geralt was talking to Avallach when I appeared sitting at the mast to for the dramatic flourish.

"So, we're all prepared for this?" I asked arms wide.

"You're back?" Asked Geralt.

"Yeah! Can't leave you all high and dry."

"Good. We will make our stand here" He said.

Nodding my head, I went invisible and waited.

The ship set sailed towards the Skellige Isles.

The Northern Fleet was ready and Geralt had gone off to make final plans for the battle with the sorceresses. I followed him there. The others seemed to be busy discussing something and noticed Geralt approaching.

"Geralt, we were waiting for you" Avallach said.

"That's nice of you" Geralt said in his normal tone of voice.

"You were explaining your plan?" Geralt Asked.

"Its simple, but it won't be easy to execute. I will activate the sunstone and if Caranthir responds the Naglfar should appear shortly afterward. The Lodge must than prevent the ship from returning to the world of the Aen Elle, while the imperial fleets block its escape by the sea"

He pressed on " The 7th Ymlats Regiment under Duke Var Attire must then board it, with your help, naturally"

"And what about you? Where will you be?" asked Geralt

"Waiting in reserve. If something goes wrong, I shall react"

"Hmm like a general commanding troops from a hilltop. Gonna signal us by horn or use messangers?" Geralt asked in an accusatory tone.

"Ladies and gentleman – Less talk, more action, please. Sisters' we must scale the cliffs" Philippa interrupted.

With that the sorceresses left the room.

"what about Ciri?" Geralt asked, worried.

"Zireael will wait. At a safe distance from the Naglfar."

I left them to their devices and walked out.

**One Hour Later**

All preparations were done. The sorceresses were atop the hill. Ciri and Avallach were preparing to use the Sunstone. Geralt was upon the imperial vessel and I was floating up in the sky waiting for the Naglfar to appear.

As soon as Avallach activated the stone, a wave of wind appeared a bit away from the shore out in the bay. From the bending of space that was being seen, and the cold winds spreading. The Naglfar was here and with it Caranthir and Eredin.

Normally I'd have let Geralt have all the fun in killing them but I am low on stats and I am not letting those cash cows off.

The ice started spreading as the Naglfar finally appeared with Caranthir atop it. I could see Geralt and a group of Nilfgaardian soldiers moving towards the ship while walking on the ice. I also noticed Ciri teleport towards the Riders.

"Ah! Now, its my turn"

I flew in fast and sliced one of the riders in half. The others noticed this and came at me as more riders and hounds started teleporting around me.

"This is an all you can eat buffet. Come!" I challenged them and ran in. Killing most but ripping one or two's cores off and putting them in my inventory. Ripping a core is more difficult than merely killing them.

I flew off the battlefield in search of Ciri and I found her fighting Caranthir and beating him pretty easily. His staff was broken and he was forced on the back foot.

I came flying and kicked him hard in the face, sending him flying into the ice wall.

"What?" Ciri looked at me "You're here?"

"Yeah! Now excuse me for a minute"

I wrapped Caranthir in Chains of Perdition before he could get his head together.

'Finally,' His stats were pretty good as well.

**Aen Elle Elf  
Level : 3571**

**Hailing from another world. They are culturally and physically distinct from the Aen Sidhe. They call themselves the Aen Elle, or People of the Alders in their speech. **

**HP : 134210  
MP : 7852510**

**CON: 13421  
MANA: 785251  
STR: 892  
INT: 42510  
DEX: 241**

"What are you doing?" ask Ciri.

"This" I plunged my arm into his chest and pulled his core out. He died screaming and fell down along with this armor. I put the core into my inventory and turned to Ciri.

"Well, he is dead. So, lets go kill Eredin next" I smiled at her. The spell Caranthir had cast was broken so everyone that was frozen was free.

"Alright" She disappeared with her powers as Geralt and the group jumped down.

The Naglfar was being rammed by the other ships and forced to dock.

"Come on" I opened a Portal to the docks, so Geralt and the others could reach the ship while I flew off towards it. I saw some soldiers getting their ass handed to them, so I gave them a little hand by sending some magic bullets at the riders and hounds, killing them.

Geralt had already reached the ship and was battling Eredin. I flew towards them but before I could reach them, Eredin opened a portal and took Geralt with him.

I flew up and with Mystic Eyes found them battling above in the mountains. Geralt dodging and attacking and Eredin teleporting and attacking.

"Okay, I am putting a stop to that" As I flew off towards them, Eredin teleported him into another portal and left from the place. I felt like pulling my hair. 'Why does he keep doing that?'

Looking around I found them back on the ship but Geralt was already done killing him.

"No, my stat points"

By the time I reached Eredin, he was dead and Geralt was surrounded by a large number of Hounds. I was going to give him a hand when Yennefer appeared from behind and took him away in a portal.

"I am starting to dislike portals myself" I grumbled. The hounds were looking around for their missing prey so I shot them all to death.

The very next moment a huge blast of magic appeared from a tower nearby; starting the conjunction of the spheres. The covered in a forcefield.

As I flew towards it I got hit by a flying fireball and went tumbling to the ground.

Thankfully my Forcefield kept me safe from its effect. But hitting the ground while the field was broken did do some damage, it was minor. A Simple healing spell quickly cured it.

"It seems flying is not an option here" I took out my sword and started running towards the tower while get battered by cold winds of the so-called White Frost. I found a lot of monsters of different kinds blinking into reality and attacking anything in sight, including each other.

I just either ignored them or went through them. After a while, I found Geralt and Yennefer fighting some hounds that they soon killed. I turned myself invisible to not be seen.

"Damn. Avallach has surrounded the tower by a Magic Barricade" said Yennefer near the barrier.

"Can you dismantle it?" asked Geralt

"Dismantle? No. I can make a Tear, at best. But only for a moment. Because there's no…" she trailed off mid-speech

"Specifics, Yen. Will we all get through?" He asked.

"You must go alone" she said.

"I'll come back – with Ciri" he Said.

"I know" she said.

She opened a crack in the barrier and Geralt walked through. I passed through as well following him.

* * *

**Location : Tor Gvalch'ca**

When he reached the Tower, he found Avallach casting his magic. Geralt took out his sword and approached him threateningly.

"I was hoping you wouldn't have to witness this," said Avallach after turning around.

"Where's Ciri?"

"Nearby, Listen.."

"Shut up, I had heard enough of your bullshit. Draw your weapon and let's end this" said Geralt.

"No, Geralt Stop. I asked Avallach to help me open the tower" said Ciri who came from near the main portal inside the tower.

"Why would you do that? The hunt is defeated" Geralt said, confused.

"Yes, but the White frost has not. The prophecies are true. I have seen worlds bound in Ice. I know what awaits this world. Only the elder blood can stop the White Frost, Only I can stop it." She said, sounding depressed.

"You don't have to make this sacrifice" pleaded Geralt.

"You're wrong. The White frost will freeze the world, one after another. Its inevitable. Only I can stop the destruction, I have given it much thought." She said.

"There's got to be another way" He sounded desperate.

"What can you know about saving the world, silly? You're but a witcher" She said affectionately.

As Ciri walked towards the portal "Good Luck, Ciri" said Geralt.

Sighing, she stopped "Perhaps I should have told you. I see now you might have understood"

"Know you better than you think" said Geralt.

As she walked into the portal I decided to follow her in, just to find out what this white frost business is.

We were both teleported to a land covered in ice. Ciri fell down shivering. I tried to create a forcefield around her and it worked.

"What?" She got up surprised she was not feeling the effects of the cold.

"Hey Ciri" I turned visible near her.

"What? What are you doing here?" she demanded angrily.

"Oh, just keeping an eye on you and seeing what this white frost is and what caused it"

She sighed "Fine, just don't stop me from doing what I must"

"I won't. so, is that the thing causing the end of worlds?" I pointed at a glow that was coming from in front of us

"Yes, that is the source of the white frost"

We walked towards it and thanks to the forcefield the wind wasn't too bad. What we found was some ruins of probably a dead civilization. But I thought it would be magical in nature, but I was wrong. The white frost was coming from a crack in Space, blasting cold winds out. The crack was inside a room that looked far too modern to be a result of magic.

'So, the white frost is a science experiment gone wrong?' I felt incredulous.

I looked around the place and could find some frozen papers with information on them. Apparently, these people were experimenting with folding space technology. But the experiment went horribly wrong as instead of folding they cracked space opening a pathway to the void between spaces and messing up space-time in the local universal cluster which led to the 'White Frost' and the 'Conjunction of the Spheres'.

'I thought the cause was some mage going insane, only to find this. Consider me shocked'

"So, how are we stopping this? The machine that started this are all dead so we'd have to use magic to end this" I said.

"I know," she said "Stand back, I will put an end to this"

Ciri started glowing with the eldritch green light as she blasted that energy at the crack slowly sealing it. But as it got smaller the pressure of the wind coming at her got stronger. If she didn't have my forcefield she'd have suffered a lot. I decided to help her a bit more by temporarily creating a gravity barrier to stop the wind from blasting her.

It took nearly three hours of constantly using her power for the crack to seal, soon after Ciri collapsed.  
I checked her pulse and cast a healing spell on her. She was merely exhausted. I carried her out and the effect of the breach being sealed was already being seen. The ice and snow were slowly melting and the sun was starting to get visible from behind the clouds. Now all I have to do is wait for her to wake up so she can teleport us back.

I carved a cave with alteration and laid her down there to recuperate. There probably wasn't any food out here in this world, but I had some in my inventory.

A day had passed and she still hadn't woken up. On the second day, the ground was finally visible, which seemed to be made of concrete. The permafrost was starting to break down. It will probably take years for the ecosystem of this world to return back to its natural form and maybe millions of years for animals, insects and birds to return.

On the third day, Ciri finally woke up.

"Ah! You're awake" I brought warm water for her to drink.

"Thank you." Her voice sounded cracked, perhaps due to overexertion.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired, did I stop the White frost?" she asked.

"Yes, its sealed shut and unless some idiot opens it again, it will remain shut. You saved many worlds Ciri" I pat her head.

"Take some rest, once you're healthy you can open a portal back to our world. I will cook something"

She sat by the fire as I made some Pork stew and Bread. Four more days passed and she was finally ready to return back to the world. Holding my hand, she had a look of immense concentration on her face as her nose scrunched up and then the next moment we tumbled into the ground near the tower.

Looking around, it looked like we were back on Undvik. The result of the battle was still visible from broken wooden ships floating in the sea.

I used my mystic sight to see who else was here and found that Geralt, Yennefer, Triss, Vesemir and the rest of the crew were there near the base of the tower. I picked her up and flew up and dropped down near the crew.

"Hey folks, look who I brought?" I laughed at their shocked face.

Then they noticed Ciri and rejoiced. As we touched down, they surrounded her asking questions.

Geralt turned to me "We Never saw you after that battle? Where did you go?"

"I followed Ciri in through the portal and helped her deal with the prophecy," I said "Now that everything is done, I shall take my leave"

"Hey, Ciri! Good luck with your life" with that I turned invisible and flew off leaving them to their celebrations.

* * *

**Location : Toussaint**

**10 days later. **

I had spent the last ten days just relaxing waiting for my soul to heal. The battle against the wild hunt wasn't all that great when it came to points. I only got 16 levels from all the killings I did. I still had Caranthirs core, but refrained from eating that till my soul was fixed. I had put it off but now I can finally eat it.

And what followed was the expected pain.

**One Ninth of all Acquired Stats Added. **

**Damien Grey  
Level : 505**

**HP : 251220  
Regen : 75366  
MP : 6175190  
Regen : 1852557**

**CON : 4187  
MANA : 88217  
STR : 524  
INT : 14739  
DEX : 403**

'Huh? One Ninth? Does this mean my soul can absorb more if it gets stronger? How is that even measured?' I had no idea how soul strength was measured and my status screen showed nothing like that. I would have to figure it out later. My mana was back to its high level though, so that's a good thing as I could finally use Gravity manipulation. I also learnt Electromagnetic Manipulation since it would be useful in technologically advanced worlds.

_**ELECTROMAGNETIC MANIPULATION  
**_**Allows the user to manipulate one of the four fundamental forces. They can create, shape or Manipulate Electromagnetic Fields as they please.**

**Range : **_**1350 m**_**  
Cost : 10000 Mp per Second**

_My range for gravity manipulation had also increased to 1350 m and that seemed to have been universal across both manipulation ability._

I could also use the Elder Blood trait to teleport wherever I pleased. And I got the feeling I could leave this world now.

I didn't just leave on a whim. I collected food, water, and other necessities in large quantities; enough to last me 6-7 months easily. I didn't say goodbye to Ciri or Geralt since I didn't want to bother their lives and also because I had no idea where they were.

Finally, everything was prepared.

"Guess, its time to leave. I won't be missing this"

I concentrated on leaving this world, without any true destination but just a vague idea of leaving. Unlike Ciri who could teleport between worlds instantly, I was moving slowly through a strange space. It reminded me of the blind eternities or the description of it. The Place was colorful, but in strange impossible colors, like red that was white, orange that was purple, blue that was yellow and many more.

That is when I noticed my fingers were starting to disappear and re-appear in from staying too long in this not-space. I tried to imagine myself appearing on Earth and felt myself being pull towards something. I landed face first into the muddy ground.

Getting up and cleaning the mud off using the Sparkle Spell. I was in a park of some sort; the wooden tables gave me the clue. Looking towards the distance to see Normal Skyscrapers, it looked a bit like New York. Although I have never been there, I had seen plenty of pictures and movies so I could guess. Removing my helmet and putting it in my inventory I walked towards the city.

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger.  
My arm is hurting a bit from typing it all, so Will post the next chapter in a day or two after I finish typing it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived, the park was vacant of people so no one saw me appear. The sky was orange from the setting sun and the street-lights were lighting up. Walking out of the park, I found a busy street with people in cars moving towards their destination in a hurry.

You've no idea how amazing an invention the car is until you're stuck in the medieval age having to use privies instead of flush toilets. Speaking of those, I will have to buy a few and change those for my personal use using magic. I checked how much money I had.

**Money: 98120 G**

Pulling one coin out and willing it to convert into dollar got me $1305 in crisp bills.

Doing some calculation, I'd have around 128,046,600 $ to spend. "Woah! I am a multi-millionaire here"

I put the money back into the inventory and walked around looking for a restaurant preferably a high class one. After searching I found some signs reading I was in Lincoln Square. I noticed I was approaching a large park or forest as I moved. So, I assumed it was Central Park.

Soon enough, I found a restaurant called 'Per Se'. It looked new and had quite a view of the park. I ordered some 'Charcoal Grilled Miyazaki Wagyu' and a bottle of 'Chateau d'Yquem 1947' tallying up my bill to 10253$ which was ridiculous. But as I was rich and it's only coming up to 8G, so to heck with it.

After having finished eating and paying the bill. I went out to see what is different about this world or If I needed to move on. At first glance, it looked normal ordinary earth even if I am in the wrong time because apparently it was 2004 here and I was from 2019.

Seeing the world during this era is strange. I was used to a world of cellphones and easy conveniences. Now there were no pedestrians walking on the sidewalk with their focus on their phones. It was still busy though. New York is the city that never sleeps and seeing the pedestrians moving too and fro like worker ants really gave credence to the saying.

I had been seeing the sights for hours now and had noticed nothing strange. As I was nearing the Upper East Side, I caught the smell of blood. Human blood. I assumed it was probably a mugging gone wrong. But then I noticed the smell wasn't coming from around me but from above me. Looking up, there was a tall 30 storied building near me. I turned myself invisible after walking into an alley and then flew up to see what happened.

What I found was shocking and odd. A woman was biting the neck of a man and draining his blood. That would probably make her a Vampire, I used an observe to see what kind she was.

**Kindred (Toreador)  
Level : 184**

**A Clan of Vampires known for being some of the most beautiful, sensual, seductive, emotional and glamorous of the Kindred. They are responsible for the legends of vampires who seduce and entice their prey with beauty, love, and sensuality. They have an inherent weakness of being prisoners of their artistic vision. They are often overcome by the beauty they see around them and can become immobilized with fascination. They combust in sunlight**

**HP : 52100**

**CON: 5210  
STR: 450  
INT: 560  
DEX: 1600**

'Ah, the kindred' So, World of Darkness is where I am. Nice place. Lovecraft mixed with modern tropes. They have interesting abilities. I kept watching as she drained him dry and then forced him to drink her blood from her wrist. She was creating a Childe, the act of embracing or something, Kindreds were pretentious. I suppose I could easily dispose of them by creating a sunlight spell that could turn them into dust. But I want to see more, call it scientific curiosity.

I invisibly entered the room through the open window and sat at one recliner in the room. Her concentration was focused on her Childe that she didn't notice me turning visible.

"So, you gave him the kiss, eh?"

She turned around quickly, wide-eyed at my sudden appearance. Remaining quiet, she observed me.

"Hmm? Not going to talk? That's fine. I will say something instead. 'Chains of Perdition'"

Before she could react. I wrapped her and her comatose Childe in chains. Her struggles to free herself were entirely futile.

"All right, did the Carmilla send you?" she finally asked after seeing her struggles to be meaningless. "they already gave me permission to create a Childe"

"No one sent me. I was crossing the street when I caught the scent of blood, came up to check and saw you embracing the guy. I thought you were doing it without permission, My apologies. I will release you now" I made the chains vanish.

"Thank you. My name is Isabelle D'Croix. And yourself?" She asked.

"Damien Grey, a wanderer. I am new to this city so I was looking for contacts in the Camarilla for work. But I did not know where to look. Finding you is a blessing. Would you be able to get me in contact with this New York's Camarilla?" I asked.

"I could. But I will need for my Childe to wake up first. We're to meet the Ventrue Prince for New York as well after he is awake and coherent" she said.

"I See, let me try something" As I used 'Divine Regeneration' on the fledgling and he woke up. It seems divine regeneration makes no distinction between species.

**Kindred (Toreador)  
Level : 42**

**A Clan of Vampires known for being some of the most beautiful, sensual, seductive, emotional and glamorous of the Kindred. They are responsible for the legends of vampires who seduce and entice their prey with beauty, love, and sensuality. They have an inherent weakness of being prisoners of their artistic vision. They are often overcome by the beauty they see around them and can become immobilized with fascination. They combust in sunlight**

**HP : 23010**

**CON: 2301  
STR: 180  
INT: 89  
DEX: 240**

It seemed a new vampire is only a little stronger than a normal human.

"What Did you do? Embracing takes at least a day to complete"

"That's a secret. Now can we leave to meet the Prince?"

"Yes, I will call the Limo" She went to use the phone while the fledgling was fidgeting around.

We left soon enough to meet the Ventrue Prince. For information, a Prince is a leader of the Camarilla for the city. The Camarilla itself is a group of vampires who like to remain hidden behind their masquerade and works towards convincing humans or kines; as the vampires call them that Vampire's don't exist. Anyone who breaks the masquerade is punished harshly. In most cases, they kill them.

But this world has not only simple things like Vampires. Oh no, Werewolves, Fae's, Old Gods, Sentient Forests, Mummies, Ghosts and all kinds of things exist in the world of Darkness. I wasn't too into it so even with Pamnesia I only know what I know. But it will be fun exploring this world. Vampires are the descendant of Caine, yes, that biblical Caine who was cursed by God for killing Abel and apparently was still walking around; Somewhere on this world.

**Location : Times Square**

We reached the Building on Times Square. With Isabelle leading, the guards did not stop us for checking as we took the elevator up to the penthouse. We walked towards the room with massive oak doors. Inside, A woman with short curly hair, who looked to be in her middle twenty's in a Suit was sitting behind on a desk going through papers.

**Kindred (Ventrue)  
Level : 2852**

**A Clan of Vampires known for being the proudest of the Kindred. They work hard to maintain a reputation of honor, genteel behavior and leadership. They believe in the words Noblesse Oblige and genuinely believe they know what is best for everyone. They are the largest supporters of the Camarilla and the Masquerade. They combust in sunlight.**

**HP: 158540  
**

**CON : 15854  
STR : 985  
INT : 2100  
DEX : 1520**

She looked up from her desk at us. "Oh Isabelle, come in. I see you've sired your childe. And who are you?"

"I am Damien Grey, a wanderer. I was looking for work and was wondering if you had any available?" I said. "Although, I am unaware of your name. My apologies, I just came to this city"

"I am Hellen Panhard, the prince assigned to New York. A pleasure. Would you mind waiting outside for a moment? I need to talk to Isabelle here on something private." She said.

"Of course" I waited outside her room. Beautiful paintings decorated the walls in the hallway outside her room, but the subject was more of vampiric nature. Paintings of battles, ranging from knights to world war, there was even a portrait of whom I assumed was Caine. Strange for a member of the Camarilla to have a painting of his.

I heard the door opening and saw Isabelle and her Childe come out.

"She'd see you now. Good day" Both of them hurried out. So, their talk didn't go well I assume.

As I walked in, I found her facing the window. "Ah, take a seat," she said.

"So, what does a Human want with us?" She asked, turning around.

"Why would you think I am human?" I asked as I was certain I didn't qualify as mere human anymore.

"aren't you? I can sense your heart beating" She told me, deadpan.

"Ah! Right. But tell me, can humans do this?" I turned my hand into claws.

"No. I see I was wrong. You don't have to tell me what you are." She pulled out a folder from her drawer "But I may have a job for you if you're interested. I will pay you well if this is done with delicacy. Consider this your trial run"

"What's the work?" I asked, curious.

She pulled a picture from the folder, handing it to me. It was a young 20-23-year-old woman, with auburn hair, green eyes, and a pale complexion.

"So, who's she?" I asked.

"She's your target. Her name is Janette Evans, a Tremere. She has been flouting the masquerade and killing indiscriminately, so much so that the Police department has started a manhunt for her." She looked at me gravely "She cannot be allowed to be arrested. Bring me either her here bound or take care of her, permanently. The Tremere clan has cut all connections to her and asked me to have her disposed of. Can you do it?"

"I suppose I could. Where was she last seen?"

"Her hunting grounds have been at Harlem. She is mostly targeting men in their twenties to early thirties. I had gotten the information that she picks them up at Bars. So you could begin your search there" she said.

"Alright! I will go take care of her tonight if possible" I walked towards her Balcony window.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Leaving" I turned invisible and flew out of it towards Harlem.

I had been flying above Harlem with Mystic eyes on and trying to see anything without heartbeats. I found a lot of vampires here but not the one I was looking for.

After nearly an hour of searching, I finally found someone similar looking like the one in the picture at a Pub called 'The Dive' at Bloomingdale. Dropping down at a deserted alley, I walked towards the Pub.

Walking in, the place was just as it advertised. A small Irish pub with a few patrons. Mostly college goer's and young office workers coming for a drink. Looking around I found her near the back sitting a table without any drinks. I used 'observe', just to make sure it was her.

**Tremere (Kindred)  
Level : 1451  
A clan that is the second youngest amongst the Vampiric clans and are currently one of the most powerful clans. They have a strict hierarchy, are secretive in nature and are masters at Thaumaturgy. They are one of the main defenders of the Camarilla. They combust in sunlight.**

**HP: 85210**

**CON : 8521  
STR : 441  
INT : 1156  
DEX : 742**

Walking up to her table, I tried to put on my most suave act.

"Hello, I noticed you sitting here all alone. Mind if I buy you a drink?" I asked while smiling. I hope she would be receptive; it will make my job easier.

"Not at all. I am a big fan of Tenessee Whiskey" She smiled while winking, but there was still a certain hunger in her eyes.

"I will be right back" I went off to the bartender to get the drinks and returned to her table.

"So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting here all alone?"

She laughed melodiously "Oh you know, waiting for someone to buy me a drink" She smirked, "Aren't you a lucky one?"

"Am I now? Although I didn't catch your name. I am Damien…and you are?"

"And I am Janette Evans, a pleasure to meet you Damien." She shook my hand.

'Bingo'

"A pleasure as well. Let me guess though, you're in college having a rebellious phase?"

"Haha, no. I work at a Law-Firm and I simply had a day off so I came out to have some fun" She said. Clearly, that was a Lie.

"Wow! So you're a Lawyer? Catching Criminals in the court of law, eh?" I teased.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up" she pouted.

"Just kidding, don't mind."

The conversation continued for a little while longer.

"So, you know the nights still young. Why don't we ditch this joint and go have some fun?" She smiled seductively.

"I like what you're thinking" I joined in.

We left the bar hand in hand and went to a hotel to get a room.

Once inside the room, she pushed me into the bed.

"This would be the most memorable day of your life. Now get rid of those clothes " She started removing her top but I interrupted her.

"Before we do this, I just wanted to say one thing"

"Oh what?" She asked, sounding intrigued.

Reinforcing myself by thirty, I held her by the neck and slammed her into the wall.

"The camarilla sends their regard" I bound her tight with Chains.

"You" She was almost frothing at the mouth in anger "But you're a Kine! Why are you working for them?"

"Ah! I have my reasons. As for your clan, they have already cut you off" I smiled gently at her.

She tried to move and remove the chains, but they remain immovable. Seeing her chances of living disappearing she started pleading for me to spare her.

"Please, I will do anything. Don't kill me" She was crying at this point.

"Shh, I am a believer of equality, there is nothing you can offer me to spare you. Now be quiet. This part is quite painful from what I have observed."

Activating All-Devouring Chaos, I reached into her pulsing Core and tore it out. She turned to dust as a result.

**Kindred (Tremere) Killed  
\+ 6863230 XP  
Level Up (4)**

"Well, no time like the present" and gulped the core down. After a while I got the notification informing me of gaining of stats and traits.

**One-Ninth of all Acquired Stats added.**

**Traits Gained  
Auspex  
Dominate  
Blood Thaumaturgy (Vampiric)**

**Damien Grey  
Level : 505**

**HP: 307K  
Regen: 92K  
MP: 7M  
Regen: 2.1 M**

**CON: 5133  
MANA: 88217  
STR: 573  
INT: 14867  
DEX: 485**

**Points: 2082  
Money : 97111**

**Blood Thaumaturgy altered to Blood Manipulation.  
Dominate Altered to Mind Control.  
Hypnosis, Command, and Illusion merged with Mind Control  
Auspex added to Mystic Eyes of Sight**

**BLOOD MANIPULATION  
User can create, shape and manipulate blood of oneself or from their surroundings. They cannot control another's blood unless they taint them with their own blood.**

**Cost : 10000 Mp per Second.**

**MIND CONTROL  
User can make another fall into a trance, erase their memory, cause them to commit suicide. Force them to fight for the user till the victim dies of cardiac arrest or cause mass suicides at a whim.**

**Cost : 1000 Mp per Being.  
MP cost increases if the subject is capable of resisting.**

As I tried out Blood manipulation, I found It tore my skin open and forced the blood to come out. Unlike in anime or movies, it is quite a painful process. Even if the damage gets healed nearly instantly. I could turn the blood to whatever shape I desired.

As I walked out of the room, I use mind control on the receptionist and told her to forget I ever came in. It seemed to work as she appeared to be in a daze. I left her to it and left the hotel. It was around 3 or so in the morning, so I went into an alley, turned invisible and went back to talk to Hellene about the job, being done.

I found her still at her Desk and I decide to surprise her.

"The jobs done."

She sat up, startled at the sudden interruption.

"I see and Next time, kindly come in through the door and not the window." she sighed and pulled out an envelope.

"Here's your money. 10000 dollars, in cash" she handed it to me. I didn't really need the money but its always good to have more.

"Thanks, contact me again if you have more work. I will give my address once I find a place to live. Cheers!" I jumped out and teleported into Central Park.

* * *

**Location : Central Park**

I was finally free for the night. So, I could practice a bit more with my other powers including electromagnetism and gravity. Not to mention I hadn't actually used the Instant Dungeon creation to see if I get any loots. So, as I opened an instant dungeon it was fairly similar to Han Jee-Han's instant dungeon.

The world went silent, a creepy atmosphere pervaded the place like I was cut off from all civilization and a slight fog moved in the previously clear area. The street lights were off and the place looked to be in terrible condition. There wasn't any clue as to what monsters were being created. Until they came out stumbling from between the trees. Zombies, or the slow and dumb version of Zombies. An observe showed they were pretty pathetic.

**Zombies  
Level 15**

**These are the living dead reanimated by dark magic. They hunt the living and prefer to feast on their flesh to feel the warmth they no longer can. They are very slow and but stronger than an ordinary human and can be destroyed if their brains are destroyed. **

**HP : 110  
MP :N/A**

**CON:11  
STR: 180  
INT: 10  
DEX : 5**

The rest of the zombies were also of the same levels. I fired a magic bullet at one, only to have its chest explode from the impact.

**Zombie Killed (1)  
\+ 75 XP**

"Is that it?" The disappointment I felt was almost tangible. I flew up and using mystic sight just blasted every single zombie I could find. There wasn't a lot of them nearby, but the entire world seemed to have been copied into this magical dimension as I was getting pings of aura of zombies in every direction I could see.

I really hoped I didn't have to wipe the world clean of all zombies for the boss monster to arrive. That would be super boring; thus, mentally exhausting. I went around killing them by the dozen, but after the 1000'th kill I finally got a new notification

**Zombies Killed (999)  
\+ 74925 XP**

**Due to killing 1000 zombies, you've gained the privilege to summon the Lich Lord who turned the entire world into Zombies.**

**Would you like to summon the Lich Lord?  
Y/N**

"Why would I not do that?" I pressed yes. Almost instantly a huge blast appeared near me as a few buildings' glasses broke from the explosion. There as a person in armor riding a skeletal horse that was on fire with blue flames. This person was carrying a huge staff that could double as a mace if need be.

It didn't monologue or anything and immediately attacked me with blue flame spears. I dodged out of the way as the flames continued on and burnt the side of a building off, melting both glass and steel. Looking at the damage and looking at the Boss.

"Okay! This is not a chump change villain" The observed showed that I may have been over my head. The guy was way too strong for a so-called Level I instant dungeon.

**Lich Lord (Ancient)  
Level : 2851**

**An ancient necromancer that was buried alive by Knights during the 5****th**** century. They mistakenly buried him on a nexus of power and through the centuries his power had grown unimaginably. He awoke on 1985 and had razed a war against all humanity, which he eventually won despite the use of nuclear weapons. He rules this world filled with zombies.**

**HP: 68 Billion  
MP:****102 Billion**

**CON: 6.8 B  
MANA: 10.2 B  
STR: 9K  
INT: 896K  
DEX: 356**

"Ah! Crap. What's with this incredible health and mana? Exit dungeon? Leave Dungeon? Anything?" I did not feel ready to face something like that. But it seems I'd have no choice as I was not allowed to leave until the Boss was killed or I was killed. I rather prefer the former.

**The User Cannot leave an Instant Dungeon until the boss is defeated.**

Flying around dodging its flame attacks had not given me much chance to fight back. Getting closer to buildings I used Electromagnetic manipulation to pull Steel Beams out of buildings and keep them near me as I flew higher. It was actually surprising how high the Lich could send his attack as I was over 40 stories above him.

Once I was 70 stories up the attacks tapered off and it kept observing me. I pointed all the steel beams towards where it was and sent them all at supersonic speed. The sonic boom broke whatever glass had survived my impromptu building peeling.

The beams moving at supersonic speed hit the ground and the blast from it created a massive dust cloud in the explosion. It didn't detonate though, merely deflagrated. But it did the job, I could see pieces of the Lich's armor lying here and there so I assumed it was dead as the pieces started turning to dust. It was weird how easily it died compared to how high its health was.

Only, it wasn't dead. A Zombie nearby that had survived the blast started twitching and shaking before it started to grow armor of similar design to the Lich; it was turning into the Lich. Before it could fully recover, I sent a Soul Lance at its recovering body, making that explode. But with Mystic Eyes, I could see that another Zombie a bit further away was also turning into the Lich. So, I killed that by getting near and chopping its head. Only for another Zombie to start turning into a Lich.

That's when I made a horrific realization. Lich needs phylacteries to live. So, what if this Lich made the entire world its Phylactery. Billions of Phylacteries that can help it recover whenever it is killed. That could explain how it won against modern firearms and bombs. If it couldn't be permanently killed, it would keep coming back. It may also have released diseases to kill people quickly and turn them into zombies.

Regardless, I needed to test that. I started killing any Zombie bodies whenever any twitched. After the hundredth kill, I realized that my hypothesis was, in fact, the reality of the situation. I was in a pretty bad situation. I couldn't leave the world without killing the Lich and I couldn't kill the Lich without killing everything else. And I didn't have any powers of planetary destruction or at least clearing a planet's surface of all life.

I needed to plan, so I flew up high into the atmosphere where hopefully it didn't have any minions and couldn't come after me. Its mind was guarded or it didn't have one, so mind control didn't work. It didn't have blood and even if it did, killing it won't work.

**Zombies Killed (125)  
+9375 XP**

"What I need was Nuclear Equivalent or worse. I need something that can kill off everything" I thought of sending moon towards the planet. The moon was around 222000 miles or so away from the planet. But it was nearly one fourth the size of the earth. It hitting the planet would definitely do the trick. But I didn't have the power to send a planetoid size object at another.  
"Maybe I should try with an asteroid? The question still remains on how I will slingshot it"

I was in the Troposphere merely 10 km or so up from the surface and yet I had no difficulty breathing. I could assume the forcefield can keep the air in or pull more air from the environment to maintain normal air pressure. But I was unsure if it would protect me from the ionizing radiation of space. That's when I remembered I could control all electromagnetic forces, including radiations around me for 80 meters so I could protect myself from them by creating a powerful magnetic field around myself. Although, I did try to create an Air recycle spell and thankfully that worked just in case my Force field doesn't work as I thought it would. Choking to death in space is not my idea of fun.

**REBREATHER**

**A spell that breaks down the carbon dioxide the user breathes out back into oxygen and carbon to be recycled so the user can survive in extreme environments where air is scarce. The field it creates is a nearly skin-tight layer and won't allow air to pass out of this field without the user's permission.**

**Cost : 5 Mp per second **

"Well, that would definitely be helpful" Willing myself, I flew up while keeping the gravity of the planet from affecting me entirely. As I passed through the Troposphere I could see the curvature of the planet. I had to increase my speed up and reached the Stratosphere and I think I was over 40 miles up from the surface. Crossing into the mesosphere didn't take all that long either. I wasn't burning as I thought I would but the temperature was really dropping now. I was manipulating the Infrared radiation to keep myself warm.

Once I reached the Thermosphere, I accidentally hit a Satellite, sending it spinning out of orbit. Before it could leave my area of influence, I stopped its motion.

"will it reach the ground if I threw it down?" So, I did. Passing through the mesosphere it started burning and didn't even reach the Troposphere before burning up entirely.

"Well, satellites are definitely not going to cut it" As I was getting further away from the planet it comes to perspective how small we are. Also, I could see the Van Allen Belt.

At this stage, I had a dilemma. I could reach the Moon or I could go towards the Asteroid Belt between Mars and Jupiter. One is some two hundred thirty or so thousand miles away while the other is over three hundred twenty or more miles away.

Without atmospheric drag, I could easily reach a ludicrous speed of up to Mach 100 and above and even with that speed it took me nearly 3 hours to reach the moon. I don't know how the Astronauts who went to the moon did it, but traveling through space is a chore. The excitement dies quite quickly in the bleakness of space and the idea of how vast distances are between places

I sat down on the surface of the moon and I was pretty sure, I am the only human to sit on the moon without a spacesuit in the history of mankind. Now I had to figure out, how to get this moon towards the earth. As I was thinking an idea occurred to me and I felt like slapping myself. Couldn't I have simply a opened a portal to the moon instead of the taking the scenic route?

I tried creating a portal to earth and I was successful. A glowing portal appeared from which air was forced out due to decompression. There doesn't seem to be any protection to stop one side from interacting with things on the other side of the connected portal. The air from earth was being pulled here and made me feel like I was playing the Portal game. I closed it, but it did give an interesting idea.

If I can open a portal here, could I open one to the sun? Theoretically, I could open portals wherever I pleased so I opened one portal a nearly hundred thousand kilometers away and the other I wanted to open near the sun. Behold, a solar flare appearing from the portal.

I experimented with it a bit and I realized I could actually change the size and shape of the portal to whatever design I liked as long as I increase the cost of mana used to create it. I was surprised. But now I had an option to take care of my Zombie problem.

A single human size portal barely takes 3 MP to create and then lasts indefinitely or until I shut it manually. A Kilometer-long portal would take around 500 MP give or take,  
With a smile, I created a 2000 KM long portal with a million MP. One end pointing towards the sun and the other near the Earths surface. Let's just say the reaction was explosive as soon as it was opened. The heat from the sun was burning the surface of the earth and I was getting sweet sweet XP as everything was dying. The color of the planet surface was slowly changing from green-blue to reddish-yellow.

This was definitely nothing like the instant dungeon of Gamer Webtoon. For one, this is almost a different universe and second, the space of the dungeon was not defined. I get the feeling that instead of creating a pocket dimension, this power sends me into alternate universes or different timelines with its own stories where everything went kaput and I can go as crazy as I like without consequences. But the notifications shocked and disturbed me. Were there really so many zombies in this world?

**Lich Lord (Ancient) Killed (1)  
\+ 78,564,150 XP**

**Zombies Killed (958,684,152)  
\+ 14,380,262,280**** XP  
****Level Up (1590)**

**Unique Trait gained: World Killer.**

**WORLD KILLER**

**For doing the unfathomable and destroying a planet, you've gained extra 5000 points in every stat. Each time you destroy a habitable planet, Bonus point is rewarded.**

**INSTANT DUNGEON II Unlocked**

On one hand, the reward made me happy and on the other, this system was pretty much telling me to destroy planets and commit genocides. Though, my stats were even better than before.

**Damien Grey  
Level : 2095  
EXP****: ****928,710****/** **1587660**

**HP : 728 Thousand  
Regen : 218 Thousand  
MP : 22 Million  
Regen : 6.8 Million**

**CON:11723  
MANA:94807  
STR:7163  
INT:21457  
DEX:7075**

**Points: 17982**

**Money: 98119 G**

"Too bad I couldn't absorb the Lich's core since it didn't have one or it was too scattered amongst its phylacteries. But this will do for now. These Instant Dungeons are dangerous and nothing like Han Jee-Hans instant dungeons. On the bright side, now I know how to destroy planets if need be" Sighing, I closed the notification and left the dungeon.

I only felt a little shift in reality before I was outside of the dungeon, on the moon. I did notice something strange, a form of rainbow-like color at the edge of my vision but I thought it probably me hallucinating. Ignoring that and Creating a Portal near Earth's orbit, I could see the international space station. Rather than creating some conspiracy theory on aliens, I decided to go invisible for reentry. After entering the atmosphere, I floated around trying to orient myself and find New York.

I dropped down in a deserted area. It was early in the morning so the commuters were pretty busy as both joggers and office goers.

I rented a room in a relatively good hotel for a month and went off to sleep for the night.

* * *

**One month later**

A month spent in this world and I still couldn't find any of the more powerful things in this universe at all. No Antediluvians, no Methuselah's, no Fae's, no mages. Nothing except Asian Vampires, normal Vampires, and Werewolves. For the record, most werewolves are actually stronger than vampires. I even killed one accidentally.

It was simply a mission to find why vampires in the upstate New York were disappearing. Turned out to be a Werewolf that had joined the 'Society of Leopold', a vampire hunter group. How a werewolf joined them I had no idea. But damn if he wasn't an efficient killer. The werewolves don't really need moonlight to turn in this world.

I had to get in contact with the local werewolves to get information and that's what I did. What I didn't expect was for the guide they sent with me to be the killer. He tried to turn into his Crinos form; a hybrid between human and wolf. It didn't turn out well for him when he tried to attack me and my force-field stopped the attack dead; I punched his chest without holding back and my fist as expected went through his chest. Normally it could heal from such injuries but I destroyed its heart as well.

Barely got any Exp from him, but it did cause some problems with the Werewolves. To be precise I had to throw a few around like pinballs before they stopped trying to attack me. Though the information, that the one I killed was the one that was disturbing their Veil(the werewolf equivalent to the masquerade) earned me some good points.

After that fiasco, I was more than ready to leave this earth. There wasn't much point in staying in this world since it the chances of me running into powerful beings are quite low.

I spent the next month simply building a small house to take with me. I created a shrinking and unshrinking spell, especially for that reason. To carry a house when I end up in less than modern worlds. I got the idea from Harry Potter and their large on the inside Briefcases. Mine was simply a house that can change into the size of a key-chain.

The house was two-storied one with four bedrooms. It had a large bathroom. A jacuzzi. A Study room to be filled with books I find. A Large marbled kitchen. All sorts of bulk metallic glass knives. Magically enhanced Ovens and a trashcan that simply disintegrates things. Toilets that have portals at the other end that sends all the waste into the sun. A powerful shield around it, that directly pulls mana from Ley-lines if they exist and if not I can power with my own mana.

With everything prepared I left the world behind, not that I would miss it. Choosing the closest one I could find, I entered it. Only to drop down in the middle of a busy intersection and have a car going at 12 mph rammed into me unable to brake. Not that it did anything to me, but the car had taken some damage.

All the pedestrians and the drivers were now staring at me. When no one pulled out a cell phone to call the cops or take pictures, it was clear I was not in that level of advancement yet.

"Nothing to see here folks, Good day" I waved off trying to act like this was all normal.

I pulled out a gold coin and dropped it in the driver's hand. "Here. for the damages. That's a pure gold coin, should net you a few thousand. Cheers"

With that I walked away briskly, not turning back at the shocked crowd or the driver that was broken from his stupor and was shouting at me. Turning into a nearby alley, I turned invisible and flew away.

I was not sure what world I was in. I found a newspaper; it was in French so I could assume I was in France and the date was 22 February 1987. Now that I thought about it, I had never been to Paris before so I could go to see the sights. I was currently in Dijon and Paris wasn't that far away from here so off I went.

As I was floating above Paris, I noticed that there was a lot of magical energy near one of its districts and unlike ley-lines It felt like a deliberate use of magic to hide things. Dropping down, I followed the flow of magical energy until I reached a wall that was pretty much glowing with energy. Pouring a bit of my mana at the glowing dots on the bricks, the wall started unraveling and opening up to a new district that was not visible from up above.

The place was quite large with lots of shop selling Cauldrons, Broomsticks, Chocolates, Ice Cream shops, Clothes, etc. Walking around the place, I even found a Bank run by Humans. I expected Goblins to be honest since I was pretty certain I was in the Harry Potter world.

"Well, since I am here. Might as well get me a wand"

I will have to say; the French magical district is much better looking than the British one. For one, it's not all filled with people coming out of the 18th century. Most of the people were dressed in modern clothing, but some did use a cloak atop it showing off their Family Crest.  
Also, the buildings weren't haphazardly built. The buildings were properly places and look something from the 19th century instead of the 17-18th century.

The Wand shop I found was named Ambroisé Baguette Magique Magasin. The inside was nothing like Ollivanders either. It looked more akin to a shoe shop with Wands in boxes lining the wall.

The one running the shop was a woman appearing 30-40 years in age, a bit plump and with a perpetual smile.

"Welcome, How may I help you?" She asked with a smile and was speaking in French.

"I was looking to buy a new wand. My last one got crushed to a pulp during an unfortunate accident." I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"Oh dear. Not to worry, we'll have you fitted with a new one in no time at all. Please sit on the stool" she said while pointing at one.

"Now, what wood and core was your last one?" She asked.

"Hornwood and Dragon Heartstring, 13 inches" I just made up something.

She went to the back of the shop and brought out a few pieces of wood shaped into wands.

"Hold them one by one and see which one fills the most comfortable after channeling some magic into it"

Trying them, the third one I used felt the most comfortable in my hand and seemed to channel my mana easily enough.

"This one," I said pointing at said wood.

"Ah! Blackwood. Now let's try these and see which would fit you best for a core" She took me towards multiple materials in glass containers. Choosing through them, I found a feather to be the most compatible.

"Thunderbird Feather. This will be a powerful wand." She said with a smile.

"I see. How much will it cost me?" I asked her, ready to give the money

"300 Galleons. Custom wands are a bit expensive but they work far better" She said.

"Hmm, Tell me would using my Blood in the mixture give any better result and make the wand bond to me more powerfully?"

She fidgeted a bit before answering "Well, Yes. It would. But most wizards consider using Blood as a material beneath them or act of dark magic so it is rarely done"

"I see. I don't have a problem with my blood being used in my own wand as long as you take a magical oath not to use my blood for anything else. I will even pay an extra two hundred galleons to make use of my blood and to have the wand made as soon as possible without compromising quality" I stared at her eyes and released a tiny bit of killing intent.

"Yes, yes. I shall take the oath" She agreed hurriedly.

The oath itself was a simple affair. I don't know if she would keep the oath or not. Not that it mattered since if worse comes to worst, I'd just leave the world and all connection to magic would simply be cut.

Paying her the 500 galleons, I was told to return in four hours. I walked out to get some meal and see if wizardry meals compare to non-magical meals. I like my creature comforts and I love eating.

Turns out there wasn't much of a difference. It was cheaper and magic was used to cook instead of normal fire and that's about it. I got some Soup à l'oignon and a Chocolate soufflé. They tasted alright.

After the meal, I went to check out brooms. Not that I needed any but it would be weird for them to see a wizard flying around without a broom and not to mention that would stand out a lot and I am trying to be low-key here.

The shop was filled with a gaggle of kids oohing and aahing at the broomsticks. Their shrill voices acted like my kryptonite and I just wanted to walk right out. But persevering I bought a Cleansweep six for 54 Galleons and walked right out after putting it in my inventory. I wanted to see what made the broomstick and maybe produce my own model.

Next, I went to a bookstore. The bookstore I found had an entrance that was double door glass with the etching of nymphs and fairies. The inside was just as big if not bigger than it was outside. There were lots of books and a few people milling about. The sections were divided into various categories depending on the magic used.

I bought out a lot of books on Transfiguration, Herbology, Broomsticks, Potions, Curses, Jinxes, Alchemy, Arithmancy, Runes, etc tallying up to 1768 Galleons for 254 books. Books are apparently expensive, mainly when they are rare ones. Alchemy books are quite rare.

I had spent nearly 4 hours browsing in the book shop and I am certain I made the shopkeepers pretty happy with my large purchase.

Going back to the wand shop I found the lady waiting for me.  
"Ah, you're back. Here you go"

I was handed a wand box. Opening it, the want itself was dark black in color and polished to a shine. It was giving off more magic than any of the other wands in the shop. I normally don't bother using observe on objects since they give a lot of inane information I rarely care for. But here, it was different as my blood seemed to have modified the wand.

**THE HUNGRY WAND **

**A wand created using Black Wood and the Tailfeather of a Thunderbird and imbued with the blood of the user. The traits of Dimensional breach and Vampiric repair has been absorbed by the wand allowing more power to be drawn when used and it can repair itself when put in blood. It also warns the user of Danger and can even send spells on its own to protect the user. If someone tries to use this wand without the user's permission. It will attack that person.**

**Spell Cost Negation: 65%  
Spell Effect Modifier: 3X**

"Well, this is a good wand." I twirled it around my fingers and lightly applied some mana to use the Lumos spell. The tip glowed showing it worked.

"Well, I am satisfied. Thank you for your work" I bowed in a flourish.

Finally, with a wand in hand, I was more like a wizard or at least appear enough to pass as a wizard. Now, I need to create a base of operations. It should be four more years before Harry Potter starts Hogwarts and Voldemort rises. Then I realized I didn't even know If Harry Potter existed or not.

"Guess I am going to Jolly Ol England" I remembered a few places like the London Tower so I opened a portal there instead of flying all the way. I appeared through the portal over the top of the tower and floated there.

"According to the books, the Dursleys living in 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey….I have no idea where that is."

After asking for directions, I found surrey was some 27 miles northwest of where I was. I flew over to the place and kept an eye out for any magical signature. Surprisingly, there was quite a lot. Most of them in birds and animals or to be precise magical animals. Until I finally found a dome-shaped magical barrier on a seemingly ordinary house.

"That must be 4 Privet Drive."

There were definitely people inside. But I didn't want to break in right now and scare them. I meditated for six hours above the house until it was finally midnight. Dropping down to the front door, the wards didn't stop me at all. The door was locked, but a simple twist broke it. Walking in, there I found the cupboard where he was supposed to be sleeping and knocked on it. I didn't use any magic in case there are detection wards that I couldn't see. I knocked again.

This time the door slowly cracked open and who came out was a little girl with black hair and green eyes. I stared at her and she stared at me.

'So, the boy-who-lived is the girl-who-lived here. Okay, I suppose I can work with that'.

Crouching down to get to her eye level "Hello. Are you Miss Potter?" I tried to keep a gentle smile.

"I am not to talk to strangers" She replied hesitantly.

"That is good advice. But I am not just a stranger. I am a magician"

"Um, you do tricks?" She asked a bit confused.

"No, I do things like this" I opened a portal to France.

"What is that?" She looked with Awe.

"A portal. I have come to take you away and teach you magic since you are a magician as well" in amusement to her wide-eyed stare.

"But Uncle says there is no such thing as magic"

"Well, your uncle is an idiot," I said completely deadpan, making her giggle.

"Now, we can do one of two things. One, you can stay here and I will make you forget you ever met me and you'll go back to your normal life. Or Two, you can come with me and I will teach you a lot of things about magic. So, what do you want to do?" I asked her, acting like the Morpheus to her Neo.

"Ummm, I will go with you," she said after thinking for a bit.

"Great. But you still didn't tell me your name. I cannot call you my apprentice if I don't even know your name"

"Oh! My name is Rose Liliane Potter" She said with a smile.

"And I am a Damien Grey, now come. Adventure awaits" We both walked through the portal leaving naught a trace of anything changing.

"Um, Mr. Grey, where are we?" she asked after tugging on my sleeve.

"We're at Montmartre, Paris in France. We will stay the night here and then I will get us a nice space to bring out my house"

Getting a two-bedroom room in a hotel, I tucked her in and made her fall asleep. Now, I could check to see if there are any trackers on her or if the Horcrux on her forehead is affecting her mentally or not.

Her core glowed with prismatic light. It was a bit tinged in chaos, but I suppose that would be necessary for their magic to work on belief and desire. There were a few tracking charms on her but I easily snapped them with a bit of mana application. My mana is much denser than any magic I've encountered so far thus it can easily affect other magic that is less concentrated than it. Wizardry magic was akin to vapor to my molten steel. As for the Horcrux, it was an entirely separate entity as far as my system was concerned.

**Horcrux  
A soul splinter of Tom Marvolo Riddle accidentally put in Rose Lilliane Potter. It is dormant but has put pressure in the optic nerves giving her headaches and bad eyesight. It can also affect her mood when she is emotionally excited.**

**MP: 4500**

**MANA : 450**

'Well, this has got to go' With All-Devouring chaos, I ripped it out of her. It came out like an oily orb. I didn't even feel like eating it but I was sure if I released it. It would go back to Tommy boy.

'Urgh, this tastes horrible. Like Bitter Melon, I hate bitter Melon'  
With that taken care of, I started using Divine Regeneration on her multiple times just to make sure. Surprisingly, it not only healed her but got rid of her malnutrition. She looked like an ordinary seven-year-old instead of a five-year-old.

"Well, that's the best I can do for now" I will see the results in the morning when she wakes up. I went to sleep.

* * *

**Location : Hogwarts**

**The Next Day.**

**~Dumbledore Interlude~**

Dumbledore got out of his bed early in the morning as it had become his routine. His eyes wandered towards the trinkets on his Cabinet that gave him a report of little Rose's health and safety. His heart truly ached for the Death of Lily and James, they died too young.

He had vowed to keep Rose as safe as possible and had gone through many efforts to keep her in the safest place possible away from the reach of any and all who'd try to harm her. He even consulted with Nicholas and Perenelle on blood magic to get her the best ward possible.

For years, he had continued doing this at least five times a day if possible or ask Severus and Minerva to check them from time to time for her Safety. The trinkets had spun without pause for years, and yet today they were silent, dead.

Alarmed, he immediately sent two Patronus to Severus and Minerva calling them to his office. Five minutes later, they were all in the room.

"Minerva, Severus. Rose's potter life sign is missing. We need to go. Hold on to me" Without even waiting he grabbed both their arms and called out for Fawkes "Fawkes"

The familiar knew of his master's desire and flew atop his shoulders and flamed them all to 4 Privet Drive. Without a by your leave, Dumbledore went towards the house only to find the doorknob broken.

Fear passed through his spine, he entered with wand drawn followed by Severus and Minerva. They came in to find that nothing had been altered. The room looked clean and organized. The only things strange was the cupboard under the stairs which seemed to have someone living in it.

It was at this very moment Petunia Dursley came down the stairs in her nightgown, yawning. Once she saw them inside, she shrieked waking up the entire house. Vernon Dursley came stomping like a wild hippo holding a gun.

"You, what are you all doing here?" She shrieked at Dumbledore.

"Where is She? Where is Rose Potter?" Dumbledore growled, anger clouding his vision. He hoped she wasn't living in that closet but a voice in his head told him she was. He tore into Petunia's head to find out what happened and what he found shocked him and made him depressed in disappointment.

"Why Petunia? She was your own niece? To treat her like that? You barely fed her and made her sleep under a cupboard? Atleast you didn't physically abuse her but this does not excuse what you have done!" Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment.

"And what were we supposed to do with her? You just dumped her on our doorstep with nary an explanation. We weren't rich, we weren't rich enough to take care of another mouth to feed" She voiced her own complaint.

"What do you mean Petunia? I made sure to transfer 500 pounds to your house every month for the last six years to decrease your financial burden while taking care of Rose" Dumbledore said.

"What? But I never received any money. Vernon, did you?" She asked her husband.

He was fidgeting around before finally puffing up in anger "Because she is a freak. Just like you lot. Now get out of my house before I shoot you" He threatened with his rifle only to have it turned into a Lion with the wave of Minerva's wand that was now growling at him.

"I am very disappointed in you, Mr Dursley. Rest assured you'll be having words with authorities. And you Petunia, to make a child sleep in a closet. Lily would have been disgusted with you" Dumbledore said and spun around to cast spells to see if he could get anything to help him locate Ms Potter. But his efforts were in vain. Whatever method was used to take her, couldn't be tracked.

"Severus, Minerva let us go" They all walked out and left, hoping to make plans to find her soon.

**~End Interlude~**

* * *

I woke up early and found Rose still asleep in her bed. Checking the time, it was 7:30 AM. This may be one of the few times she got to oversleep without someone waking her up so I let her.

I started taking out the books I bought and read them one after the other. Having a perfect memory is great. One look is all it's needed to read through most books and INT does have its effects as I could read the books and understand it nearly as soon as I read it without having to think too much about it.

As it was approaching 9 AM and I was done with my 120th book, she finally woke up. I just shot a sparkle at her to get her to freshen up. Blinking her eyes, she looked around nervously before her eyes rested on me and relaxed.

"Morning sleepy head. Feeling better?" I ask.

"Umm…yes. I feel very good and fresh?" she sounded confused as to why.

"Let's just say, I removed the taint that was making you weak"

"Um..what's a taint?"

"Taint is something bad that should not be there. Anyway, the bathroom's that way. Go freshen up and we will go to get some breakfast and you some new clothes"

We went out to get some breakfast and she looked at the food ordered with both longing and hesitation.

"Come on, eat up. We have a busy day ahead" I gently prod her towards eating. I feel less like taking care of a human child and more like taking care of a puppy.

After she was done eating with gusto, we went to get her a new wardrobe.

The madam running the clothing shop didn't ask any questions as to why she was wearing oversized boys' cloth or why they were in such poor quality, and I was grateful for that.  
Once she got her entirely new wardrobe, I put them in my inventory.

Now all that's left was to buy a plot of land for me to put down my house. Finding a real estate agent, I bought an empty piece of land far from the city of Paris in Hautvillers. It took a little bit of mental manipulations to make him sell it to me. Apparently, there was a magical part entirely different from the non-magical one.

By the afternoon, I had bought the place and put my house down in it.

"Well, then. This will be our home for the future" I said, while she just rushed in looking from room to room as a child should. Now, it might seem weird how a girl who was probably mentally abused for so long to be so open towards a stranger. But I didn't want to slowly gain her trust. So, I used a little mind control to make her think I am harmless, which technically I am but only concerning her.

Now, that I was settled I could work towards seeing how I can make everyone else's plans go to hell in a handbasket. There are plenty of things I want to experiment on in this world. I might even return to the Witcher world to capture monsters and bring them here for more experiments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Location: Hautvillers**

**July 1987.**

We've been living in Hautvillers for nearly four months now. When we moved in Rose couldn't understand even the littlest of French and that would have been a problem for her to fit in. Instead of taking the long route of slowly learning the language I wanted to see if I could directly transfer the knowledge to her head. It's not exactly a safe procedure but she agreed to try, so using a Crude form of leglimency if it can even be called that anymore I transferred my own knowledge of French into her mind. It did give her a minor migraine as her brain decompressed the information. I remembered reading in a fanfic about language Lozenges or something like that, but those didn't exist here.

There were side-effects to the procedure. I only could speak a little of French when I was on my original world, just enough to get by in day-to-day conversation but not enough to not fumble when talking to a native for longer periods. But the power that allowed me to understand all languages didn't merely translate for me but dumped the entirety of the language into my head letting me know everything that is to know about the language from the original iteration to the present one. As I transferred that massive amount of knowledge into her head, her own comprehension of the language increased to an incredible level. Changing her vocabulary from a basic children level to a mature adult's level. It was akin to dumping an entire dictionary into her mind.

While I got the innate ability to understand how to use the worlds and sentences. She didn't thus we had to talk for her to get the intonations and inflection right along with learning how to use the words in sentences. I had also transferred my knowledge of English as well: I mean, why stop at just one?

As for Parseltongue itself, she was still able to use it. In the books, Harry lost that ability after the Horcrux was destroyed. But this is an alternate universe so I suppose it could just be a genetic trait passed along her family either from her Mother or Father's line. We didn't know if her parents were able to speak Parseltongue or not, so until we get the Stone of Resurrection, we'd never know. Also, it turns out magical languages are not beyond my ability to learn. Soon as I heard her using the language with a garden snake while playing outside, I could use it as well. The language is magical though, by forcefully bringing the intelligence of the Reptile to a level comparable to a human allowing it to converse fluently. It does come out as 'Hisses' when spoken though.

The land I had brought was relatively large, around 0.6 square kilometers with a small woodland on the Northern side and a lake. I'd placed the house in the middle of the land and placed multiple wards or magical barriers with them all connected to the Leylines which was actually pretty powerful. Most people put wards by connecting to the atmospheric energy, which is much easier and less taxing on the one placing the wards but not as powerful.

I had done reading all the books I had bought months ago, and they really helped me get an idea of the magic system of this world. I also found out why Wandless magic is so rare and why wizards used wands or other conduits instead of using wandless magic; they simply couldn't. They are less magic core users and more like channelers of magic. They saturate their body with magic directly from the atmosphere and they send it through their wands. But their bodies can handle only so much energy before overheating that's why wizards get knocked out when they overuse magic. Using wands constantly doesn't help with using wandless either. Not to mention the use of Faux Latin is entirely unnecessary. As long as they can understand the effect, they can recreate it but using the words are more like self-hypnosis to convince themselves they can do it. Runes were also the same, imparting their understanding to the rune and creating a faux circuit that gives off that effect; whatever it may be. Arithmancy is the study of probabilities through mathematics and is not always accurate but it does help calculate the probability of what a spell will do very accurately. Divination isn't a hocus-pocus subject they made out in the books. It has real-life applications but most of the effects are nowadays blocked by wards; example scrying or the magic of seeing far into the distance using either water or a glass as a medium. Prophecies though aren't always correct. They give one possible future among the infinite. All this learning had helped me become knowledgeable enough to pass as a professor in any Magic Institution.

We had a few neighbors as well. The Grangers, who had no relation to Hermione Granger. They were an elderly couple living their old age here, they were both mundane-born or muggleborn, whichever you prefer. Their Son lived away in the States and did come with his family during the summers. They were quite friendly and treated Rose like their own granddaughter baking her Pies, Cookies, and whatnot. There were also the Merciers, who have newly married; apparently a second marriage for Pierre Mercier, the husband and his young wife Alianna Mercier. They had twin daughters around Rose's age named Eloise and Ella from Pierre's previous marriage. Pierre was a pale, skinny man with Scruffy Blonde Hair and a twirling mustache, the epitome of French cliché's who liked to laugh a lot. He was a Mundane-born who's previous marriage fell apart when he found his wife cheating on him. As for Alianna, she was a Golden toned with Red Hair, she was also a pureblood who said to hell with the status quo and married Pierre. Eloise and Ella were fair skin with sunshine blond hair.

To everyone who knew us, Rose and I were brother and sister. I looked in my early 20s despite nearing my 30's and using Polymorph I changed my natural brown eyes into Rose' Green and lightened my own skin tone to be a bit paler. As for actual citizenship that was hilariously easy to acquire. I just walked into an immigration office and mind controlled whoever was needed to get valid citizenship as soon as possible and two months later, we got our certificate. Rose had her named changed to Rose Lilliane Grey just to sell the pitch.

Rose was by far different from when I first met her. She no longer shied away and smiled and laughed a lot more, that proved I wasn't a bad guardian for her. I did have a little sister back on original Earth so I did have experience being the older brother figure.

There was no school for magical's before the age of 11 and that was strange. I could have put Rose in a normal non-magical school but after I checked the syllabus and found out how poor it was compared to the future. I decided to homeschool her instead. Eloise and Ella also joined her once Pierre talked me into teaching them too. He too was a bit disappointed at not having preparatory classes for the younger children.

I made sure they had an understanding of basic sciences and mathematics, languages and social sciences and arts. Once they found out about states of matter, I may have gone a bit far when I started explaining them subatomic particles like Fermions, Bosons and Higgs Bosons. Also, about other states of matter like about Bose-Einstein Condensates, Quark-Gluons Plasma, Supersolids, Time Crystals etc. The look of incomprehension made me realize I was explaining quantum physics to elementary students so I stopped.

Rose's birthday was a fun affair all around. I decided to take her to Disney World and spend the day there. I'd like to think she had fun. When we went through the Epcot world, I could not help but chuckle at the 'future' of mankind.

"Why are you laughing, Brother?" she looked up at me confused.

"Oh, just an inside joke" at her still inquisitive looked I decided to elaborate "Let's just say their vision of the future is more than a little off, it's hilarious"

"And how do you know?" She asked.

"One day I will tell you" Patting her head we visited the rest of the place.

**August 1987**

The land around the house was originally designed to be a vineyard and was one before. But without anyone owning it had grown a bit filled with grass. As I was mostly free these days, I decided to try my hand at growing grapes and make some wine. I liked learning and trying new things.

Creating the arbors and planting the grape vines was simple enough but I didn't have the patience to wait years for the grapes to finally produce. That's when I found out how poorly wizards studied Time magic or didn't study it. Time Turners seemed to the epitome of time magic for them. It was depressing to find out.

So, I had no choice but to create a time manipulation ability.

**TIME MANIPULATION**

**Allows the user to manipulate the force of Time. They can create fields where Time can be manipulated in any way or shape.**

**INT Required: 30000**

The requirement for the INT was a bit strange considering I could already manipulate two of the four fundamental forces. But perhaps because Time was more esoteric than the fundamental forces. Regardless, I put the points into INT and unlocked Time Manipulation. It was unlike unlocking the other two manipulations as I got a very brain wracking pain pushing through me but once that was gone, I had some idea on how to use the power.

**TIME MANIPULATION**

**Allows the user to manipulate the force of Time. They can create fields where Time can be manipulated in any way or shape.**

**Cost: 10000 MP per Second**

Picking up an ant I created a field with a million times speed compared to normal and the ant rapidly ages and turns to dust. It had no limits on where on how big I could make the field of time or where. Now that I had the ability to grow the plants quickly, I had to make sure it got enough nutrients to grow.

After some trial and error, I managed to create two runic scripts to do just that. The first one transfers nutrients to the plant by converting magical energy into it and keeps the condition for growth beyond optimal. I had to pour nearly five hundred thousand units of mana everyday month to keep that working. The second one used a drop of my blood to pass on the trait of immunity to diseases and also kept pests away from it.

The hard part was trimming the vines and waiting for the grapes to grow. To make sure Rose didn't accidentally age herself, the field of time was only active at night.

**November 1987**

The vines were growing well but I had found one particular thing to complain about. The TVs of this Era. One look at CRT monitors and I felt like vaporizing those from existence. I said as much when Rose and I were over at Pierre's house for Eloise and Ella's birthday. We bought a lot of chocolate and some magical trinkets.

"I hate CRT TV's, I forgot how annoying these things are," I said to Alliana and Pierre.

"Oh? There are other times of TV's?" asked Alianna.

"Well, not yet. But if given enough time I think I should be able to create Plasma TV, LCD, LED, QLED, OLED's, Micro LED or Solid light TVs." I said with some confidence and I wasn't joking. My INT increasing had made learning things and understand something so easy and I could go on tangents and find answers I never thought of before.

"Perhaps you should make one then?" joked Pierre.

"Maybe I should."

And that's how I started tinkering to create a new TV. I first tried my hand and creating OLED but I wasn't very successful. I just couldn't figure out what to use for the conductive and Emissive layer. So, I tried using Micro LED. Well, they were actually larger leds, shrunk using magic to me small and then duplicated trillions of times and supplied with electrons with a cathode. The screen itself was 120 inch in size because If you make something may as well go big or go home. There was a problem of overheating and brightness but those were solved with a dash of magic. This was no smart TV, it didn't have a chip or anything like that.

It was all magic, with its converter that changed the SD into HD being the most magical. As it didn't involve cropping or squishing. It literally was creating details that didn't exist in the signal. How that came to be was amusing. I tried creating a signal connector for the TV but was failing multiple times to do just that. Finally, throwing my hands up I just poured obscene amounts of magic into the thing and desired it to do what I wanted. That worked, I got it working exactly as I wanted but it was also converting SD into 12K resolution with more details than when the signal entered the converter. How it did that? I had no idea. It did grant me new magic though.

**WISHCRAFT.**

**The user casts a spell without possessing the knowledge of the spell itself; skipping the process altogether and recreate miracles just through the use of Mana. The miracle done depends on the amount of mana poured.**

**Cost : Variable.**

After it was done, Eloise and Ella would come over to watch TV here all the time. Pierre and Alianna were simply amazed at the quality of the display and its size.

"Well, this is something else. How did you make this? Its looks so good and it's so thin" asked Pierre.

"Well, let's just magic and leave it at that" I shrugged. How do I even explain that I just poured mana and it just started working as I wanted?

As for magic, I hadn't taught Rose too much of that. Mostly things you could consider cantrips. Things like Lighting candles with a snap of fingers, Manipulating Strings and Paper although I did help her turn paper into a weapon Read or Die style. She couldn't control thousands of papers but could manipulate fifty of them and throw them to cut through things or stop spells. I made her a playing card pack that would churn out paper limitlessly whenever she needs using a simple replication runic script from wizard magic.

I also taught her a spell to create a bonfire, summon glowing butterflies to cause distraction, color changing and a Light orb creating spell. I didn't push her too far as her magical channeling capacity wasn't that high just yet. But from what I could see, she was stronger than Eloise and Ella and they weren't weak either.

**January 1988**

What I wanted next was a Library but wanted to make it a Tower, because wizards and towers go hand in Hand.

"Brother, what are you building?" She asked watching me dig Circular holes in the ground to create a foundation for the tower.

"This will be my magic tower, as a wizard it comes without question that I should have a magical tower," I said.

"Eh? Can I help?" she asked, excited to do something new.

"Maybe, but not just yet. Once I put in the foundations and build the tower, I will need help decorating the place"

It took me another month to create the tower, even with magic. Ordering the stones needed was the most time consuming, enchanting them to be unbreakable took just as much time. I wanted them to be perfect to a nearly molecular level.

The inside had the space expansion charm added making the already large place much bigger and to make sure it didn't break down due to faulty magic or lack of magic. I created a Crystal to act as a batter to keep powering the place even in the lack of magic. I'd poured nearly a hundred Billion units of Mana into it. That should, in theory, keep it running fine for more than ten thousand years.

The tower had six floors. The Top floor of the tower was a penthouse suite, with one-sided glass that had illusions to make it look like the stone as well. The place was filled with both technology and would also work as a place to keep specimens in case I needed to experiment.

The Lower floors were a massive Library, with the fifth floor holding more esoteric and dangerous books I found and were magically locked so no one without permission could read them.

There were only a few thousand right now but I was growing it every month.

**February 1988**

I was cooking lunch for the two of us when a shout came from the living room "Brother!"

"What?" I asked right back.

"Can I get some Ice-Cream for Eloise and Ella from the Fridge? Robotech is coming up on TV" She had taken a shine to anime once she found it. I won't deny the geek in me was happy. She showed the shows to the twins as well and they were hooked.

"Sure, Just don't eat too much. You'll get a tummy ache and also won't be able to eat lunch."

"Haaaiii" came the reply before all three ran to the freezer and took out a bucket of strawberry ice cream, took some spoons and went back.

I was done cooking the food an hour later, which was Hasenpfeffer which is a rabbit stew made with bacon, wine, garlic, shallots and other herbs and spices, some zucchini bread and Kladkaka, a Swedish mud cake. After placing the food on the table, I called them for Lunch.

"Girls, lunch is ready, come"

Now, why did I do the cooking when I could have hired a house-elf? Its because I didn't trust them. Most people didn't know this but elves are 'Fae' and not experiments by some mad wizards. After a lot of searching, I found that they were enslaved over a thousand years ago something to do with removing the weakness to cold iron that every Fae has in return for serving the wizards.

Leaving them to their lunch, I went to the tower top floor where I'd been experimenting on magical plants and animals. Those that I either collected personally or had paid others to send me samples of them from all around the world. It was not cheap to do so, but it was necessary.

From all the research I did, I found that plenty of plants and animals are not naturally formed. More than likely they are mutations of natural species that turned magical or were made so deliberately by wizards.

I was interested in catching a Dementor and a Nundu though. I had heard how dangerous both are and I was really curious to see what made them tick. Unfortunately, I couldn't capture and bring them when Rose was still here. I've no idea how she will react to that. This floor was off limits to her anyway and I made sure to dispose of the larger animals after any experiments. Don't really need to give her any reason to be fearful of me.

I had considered sending her to Hogwarts once, but after all the effort I went to make her disappear after effectively kidnapping her, that would seem like a poor decision on my part. I rather not send her to a lion's den. That might get me worried that something might happen to her, making me go visit and pick a fight with the wizards in England ending in half of England or all of England: magical or mundane being entirely destroyed as a consequence.

I was thinking of sending her to Académie de Magie Beauxbatons or Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stateside. Both are reputable schools and if they fail to live up their reputations, I would teach her myself.

**March 1988**

Its been over a year since I came to this world and had started taking care of Rose, for the most parts. Her education had increased by leaps and bounds. She had passed her Elementary education and was studying middle school subjects. That made me proud.

I had increased her magical education at least in spell usage considerably more. But I found that she couldn't use many of the spells I had and the ones that could were not as destructive as my own version. It is not a lack of trying on her part but rather the magic that passes through her is simply weaker or less dense. Like a watered-down version of my own mana. It can do some of the things I can do but not very well.

I taught her Magic Bullet, Invisibility, Heal and a new Spell to make Ice Lances. Even a Normal Magical shield could stop them though, so she'd need to be creative. But they are all wandless so she should be able to use them a bit more as a surprise.

"Brother look" She pointed her finger and fired a magic bullet, hitting a branch and scaring off the birds. I may have corrupted her a bit. As for the invisibility she'd taken to turning invisible and scare me or the twins whenever she could. I don't mind her practicing but really? Trying to use invisibility on me?

"I can see you, Rose" I looked towards her as she remained invisible.

Turning visible and sticking her tongue out "You cheat with that magic eye of yours"

"Well, if you're not cheating with magic. You're doing something wrong" sharing with her the wisdom of the ages.

"besides, you're not old enough to witness all the things this eye can show you without being scarred for life" with a faraway look "The things I've seen"

Normally the only spells wizards can use windlessly are the minor ones and those that they have a great affinity for and use constantly. Rose could use a few because I was teaching her without wands from the beginning but even then her stats weren't all the impressive. But I did find a way to increase her magic amount by making her eat crystals I created from my own magic.

Even then, she could only ingest two without feeling sick in 6 months. Her original magic amount of 184 was increased to 224 from eating two crystals.

**Human (Wizards)**

**Level: 17**

**Born with magical energy saturating either due to luck or genetics, these are subspecies of humanity. They are one of the five species of humanoids that survived to this day. Due to a mutation in their genes nearly fifty thousand years ago, they had gotten access to the magical energy of the earth which they store in their body as long as they are on the planet.**

**HP: 420**

**MP: 2240**

**CON:42**

**MANA : 224**

**STR: 14**

**INT: 85**

**DEX: 21**

**September 1988.**

About those grapes, I grew. I had made my first batch of Wine from it as an experiment. The harvesting was easy to do with Electromagnetic manipulation which range had increased to 23 Km thanks to all the INT increase. Taking metal dust and using those to softly pluck the grapes, made things far easier. All the grapes were of the highest quality thanks to being entirely free of diseases or attacked by pests. There were no wasted grapes like the ones that were ripe, I put them under a stasis spell and store them in a room I specially made for winemaking a bit away from the main house. I tried duplicating them but for some reason, I couldn't do so. It seemed the magic used to create them may have seeped into the grapes as well making them resistant to certain spells.

Most used Mechanical presses and in some places people's feet to crush the grapes. I just used a gravitational field to do it for me. Creating them was now easy as well as shaping them. So, the grapes were pressed in a spherical gravity field. The crushing force was even.

During the fermentation process went off smoothly. No unnecessary microbes contaminating the wine. For the Clarification process, I filtrated the wine off all the unnecessary solids like dead yeasts, peels, tannin's and proteins

Before putting the wine into oak barrels for a little aging, I poured mana into it and used Wishcraft to change its color to Blue and reinforce its taste and flavor. The wine glowed with blue light before turning shiny Blue. Wishcraft though was an expensive spell. It took nearly a million units of mana to change Wine into a Blue colored version and permanently upgrade its quality. The expense of mana was extremely costly but the result of an observe showed why.

**BLUE MOON VITAE**

**A unique wine made by the hands of the user. It can slowly heal anyone who drinks it of major illnesses and its taste is nearly divine. Its quality increases with age granting greater health benefits to its drinkers.**

**Age : 0 Year**

I put the barrels securely inside the wine cellar and put fields that increase the time inside by 125 times. By my calculation, it should age the wine by 10 years when I open them in a month or so.

**December 1988**

Two and a half months had passed and I was currently alone since Rose had gone on a Day-Trip to the Louvre with the Merciers.

It was also time for me to open the cellar and see how the wine's aged. Inside the fields were still running strong, so I turned those off first. Opening a barrel to check the fragrance and taste, I was not disappointed. They tasted even better now.

**BLUE MOON VITAE**

**A unique wine made by the hands of the user. It can slowly heal anyone who drinks it of major illnesses and its taste is nearly divine. Its quality increases with age granting greater health benefits to its drinkers.**

**Age : 25 Years**

I spent the next few hours pouring the wine into sapphire bottles I had made beforehand. I was going to sell these bottles at a premium so might as well give credence to the quality. The bottle was a spheroid in shape tapering into neck upwards. It was etched with Golden Flowers and Golden Vitae boldly written on it in gold fonts and actual gold, of course.

I made sure to keep a few barrels to keep aging and see what happens. The bottles while made of expensive things are cheap to make with magic. The duplication spells the wizards use are beyond strange. The only reason they couldn't duplicate food was that they had no idea how it is made or what its molecular structure is. But the things they do duplicate are mostly hollow as well since they can't see what's inside. I didn't have that problem as Structural analysis shows me everything about an object, right down to its molecular structure.

I had 500 such bottles and I planned to sell them at 200000$ per bottle. Sounds expensive, but this is quite literally one of the best wine anyone could find, bar none. Romani Conti? Eat your heart out. Also, there is literally no Blue colored wine anywhere else on earth, that earth.

**February 1989**

It took some talking to people and I finally got to release my wine at a trade show in San Francisco. I also took Rose with me, to see the sights of San Francisco and also help her learn the trade in case she decides to continue with making wine if she wants to. I wanted to keep her options open.

Thankfully, her Lightning scar had long since disappeared so even if wizards were here, they would not recognize her. As this was an exclusive wine show. You needed to be invited and RSVP to enter. This was not open to the public. All the people here were either the ultra-rich or the pompous wine tasters categorizing wine.

As for how I got invited to showcase my wine? If you thought mind control; you'd be right. Sometimes I feel a bit guilty for being so uncaringly destroying peoples will and making them dance to my tune but then my apathy kicks in and I don't care.

I was dressed in a suit with gold trims and ruby buttons, I wanted to look the part of a rich person too. Rose was dressed in a Black gown with gloves with dragon designs in Violet velvet.

"Brother, are you really selling the wine you made for so much? And do I really need to wear this gaudy cloth?" She pouted while trying to look sophisticated. Despite her verbal protests she was enjoying being here and seeing new sights.

"Yes, If I don't it would look suspicious and I want to make as much money and possible. Remember, money is always good if you can take it from idiots wanting to spend it frivolously. Also, We are simply a normal brother and sister and not magical at all. This wine is the product of cutting-edge science to give it the Blue color and not me pouring magic in it till it worked" I reminded her of our cover.

There were forty other wine displays of either red, white or rose wines. Some of them are old brands selling new products or new brands like mine.

The event started soon enough. A lot of people checking through wine with a pad to write down their comments on the wine. A man in his 50s came to my booth.

"Welcome," I greeted politely.

"Hmm, this is your wine? Why is it Blue? Are you sure this is wine?" He asked puzzled, he had never heard of any wine of this color.

"Yes, this is a special wine our company has been working on. The color is a result of our successful experiments. Please try some" Handing him a glass and pouring some of the Blue Moon Vitae in it. The fragrance of the wine spread out nearly instantly as soon as it hit the glass.

"That is a strong scent" Taking the drink and sipping on it, his eyes widened instantly and instead of spitting it to continue tasting other wine. He drank it down. He took a few jumps and then started laughing like a madman.

He turned to me with a crazed look in his eyes "I don't care about the other wines at all. I will buy yours. Tell me the price"

"Oh, its 200000$ per bottle," I told him.

"Done! I would like to order 10 bottles. When can it be sent?" He was practically salivating to get his hands on them.

"As soon as I know your name and address, sir" I smiled.

"Oh, my apologies. I got excited. I'm Samuel Anderson. Call me Sam. Whatever wine you've made is beyond mere normal wine. I feel as spry as I was in my 20's just from taking a sip." He said excitedly.

"Of course, Brother makes the best wine." Rose chimed in.

"I agree on that little lady. I didn't get your names though" He said.

"I am Damien Grey and this my little sister…" "Rose Lilianne Grey" she curtsied "A pleasure to meet you, sir"

"Oh, are you learning to make wine like your brother as well?" He asked her.

"Yes, he said he'd teach me how to make them once I am older," she said.

Before we could continue to talk more people had come to our booth to do evaluations.

One of the women in the group called out "Sam, why are you still standing here? You do remember to go and judge all the wines, right?"

"Amanda, its fine. This is the best wine here." He pointed at the bottle I was using to have them a taste test.

"No questions asked so I won't do any more of the tasting. I've already ordered 10 of them" He chortled after saying that.

The woman named Amanda sighed and rubbed her head "You need to be impartial"

"I am being impartial, just try it," He asked for some wine to give to the other evaluators.

Rose and I both passed them some glasses and poured them the wine. After taking a sip, they too felt the healing effects of the wine. Then we were bombarded with questions before we could answer.

"Please calm down. You all can have the bottle for free. We're a new company so we'll sell them soon enough as the order's come in as for your question please send them in the mail and we'll answer all we can" I tried to placate the crowd while sending thoughts of peace into their heads.

By the end of the day, my wine got very high remarks and just from there, I got an order of 100 bottles. Just how rich are these people?

I took Rose out and got some Roast Chicken at Zuni Café.

"So, how did you like coming here?" I asked her after we were done eating. She was sipping on some Apple Juice while I was drinking Coffee.

"It was fun. But people are stupid for buying wine for so much money. Isn't it just alcohol?" She asked, confused as to why people would be willing to pay so much for just a bottle of alcohol.

"Well, everyone has different tastes and while Wine isn't all that different in tastes between brands. Some people buy expensive brands to brag about their wealth. That's how they feel better about themselves. Not to mention they like keeping unique things to show off" I tried to explain.

"Hmm, okay?" She said, not really understanding much. But it was fine, she will understand as she grows older and experiences new things.

**May 1989**

Three months in and I finally managed to sell all the bottles of wine. For the first 450 bottles, they were sold at 200000$ per bottle. But the last 50 were sold in an auction. The Blue Moon Vitae had become a bit too popular for being nearly miraculous wine in rumors. There had been claims of people being cured of incurable disease after drinking the wine and many people wanted to get their hands on them just to see if it was true or not.

Once all the bottles were sold I had a bit under One hundred sixty Million. That was a large amount of money for just 500 bottles of wine. I had to keep the demand up so I wouldn't be selling it this year.

There were some nefarious people who wanted to get the bottles without paying for them. There were even wizards among them. The non-magical I teleported to the dark side of the moon for no reason and left them to choke to death and freeze. The wizards I aged in part. Like for one, I aged their legs till it was dust and they bled out. One I aged till he was an old man and unable to see anything due to acquired blindness and then portal'd him two thousand meters above the Pacific Ocean and the last women I simply tore her heart out.

Now, that may seem a bit too brutal and bloodthirsty. But these idiots were planning to kidnap Rose thinking I'd be forced to accept their demands, not that they had the capacity to do so. The reason I took care of Rose, was not because she was the 'Girl-who-lived'. I cared very little for that. But she is for all-purposes my little sister and I take things very badly when someone threatens her life. I made sure to track the idiots who hired these people.

The main culprit turned out to be Texan Oil field tycoon who thought he deserved it all. So, I turned him inside out and but cursed him to remain alive until those of his own blood finds him. Thus, he'd not die and remain in agony until his family sees him. Potterworld spells are amusing like that, the so-called dark spells more so.

**August 1989**

The months had been going well. Rose had been able to eat two more Mana crystals and also increased her natural magic capacity by using magic constantly. I had also gotten her a wand, one made by yours truly. It is not all that powerful, but It will help until she gets a proper wand. Her wand was made of Blackthorn and Wampus tail hair.

I had allowed her to read the wizardry books and had been tutoring her in both Potions and Alchemy. She had mastered the magic bullet after days upon days of practicing and was scarily accurate with those as well using paper and could now use over a thousand paper at once.

As I taught her wizardry magic, I found her abilities on Transfigurations and Charms are so-so but she really did shine when it came to defensive and offensive spells. She was also good in Potions and Alchemy. She wouldn't be making any philosopher stones soon but she was getting the hand at getting objects to have different traits than normal. If she was anything like Harry Potter than I'd assume Harry too would have good at potions if he had anyone but Snape teach him or grew up in a relatively good environment.

"Brother, am I really to squish this dead ferrets guts till its juices pour out and melt said juices in Acid?" She asked with distaste clearly visible on her face.

"Indeed, how else would you purify it?" I asked as if the answer was obvious.

I was teaching her an alchemy technique I created to remove the essence of the material for making potions. A purified essence is far better than merely crushing or cutting materials. This resulted in a much higher quality potion than normal.

I was really proud of it and had put it into a book I was writing about Magic, well more of a Tome with idea's in different types of magic spells and dangerous magic.

Not to mention potions simply didn't work on me. Potions themselves didn't do much, but when it interacted with a wizard's magic. It guided the magic to do the effects it did. But when I drank a potion, my magic simply crushed the foreign magic and devoured it. Potions were nothing but mild tasting syrup for me.

But Alchemy itself was an interesting subject. It was not chemistry; no, it was a type of magic. And while chemicals do get involved but the results are definitely not what you ever expect. Take, for example, Silver Nitrate in water, it normally dissolves. But now in Alchemy the magic in the solution somehow makes the silver merge with the water molecules to form some impossible in normal condition Tri-Silver monoxide or Ag3H2O. The compound itself remains inert until blood is added to the mix. Not the iron in the blood, but just blood. Absorbing the blood, the compound turns into a Red Silver unstable balls that you can throw. They explode into fantastic colors.

**February 1990**

I went to England to check on what has been happening on this end. I couldn't get much info in the Leaky Cauldron without looking suspicious so I went to the Knockturn Alley.

The reputation the alley received wasn't without reason. I was dressed in my armor just to appear more intimidating. I mean, I am Six foot even dressed in glowing helmet hidden by a very white cloak and yet some idiots decided to point their wands and try to mug me as I was looking for a disreputable pub.

"Oi, give us yer Galleon and we won't put kill ya" said Dumb Mook 1.

I turned around to them and use an observe.

**Human (Wizards)**

**Level : 75**

**Born with magical energy saturating either due to luck or genetics, these are subspecies of humanity. They are one of the five species of humanoids that survived to this day. Due to a mutation in their genes nearly fifty thousand years ago, they had gotten access to the magical energy of the earth which they store in their body as long as they are on the planet.**

**HP: 1800**

**MP: 5200**

**CON:180**

**MANA : 520**

**STR: 24**

**INT: 135**

**DEX: 28**

The other one was also of a similar level.

"Are you seriously trying to Rob me? Me? In the Open under Bright Daylight?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we are. Now hand over your bag of galleons and no one gets hurt" Said Dumb mook 2.

"Oh, someone is going to get hurt though" I didn't even bother using my fists, I just used gravity on their hands to turn them into pulp along with their wands.

"AAaaahhh" They fell down screaming in pain.

"Already down? But this is merely the beginning" I shot a few gravity bullets or gravity shaped into a direction. It is not strong enough to tear them apart but will cause quite a bit of pain as it would break bones. Their screams were music to my ears.

"Well, let this be a lesson. Don't go trying to rob random people. Some may be so powerful you are nothing but ants to them to be squashed" I walked up to leave but then this idiot just had to threaten me again.

"I will kill you, you bastard. I will wipe out your entire fucking family"

I sighed and turned around again. "Why do people keep taunting death?" I pointed my finger at him

"what?" He didn't get to speak anymore as I electrocuted him till his body water evaporated explosively and he burnt.

"Anyone else wants' to join him?" I looked around at the people watching the spectacle only to see them walk away as fast as they could. Looking back, the other mook was unconscious and shat himself.

"Urghh, disgusting" I walked away leaving him lying there.

I finally found a pub named The White Wyvern located up a set of stairs by Markus Scarrs Indelible Tattoos. The place wasn't as dirty as I'd expect but the clientele were sketchy characters. Getting up to the Bartender I dropped Ten Galleons on the counter.

"I need to know what's happening around here. Any interesting titbits in the community?" I asked him.

He looked at the galleons and then at me. "Is that supposed to be a bribe? Ye'r not from around here are ya? I am gonna take the coin and tell you to get the heck out of my pub."

Some of the other patrons looked at that and jeered at me.

"I see, I wanted to do this without any need of violence but needs must" I got up cracked my necks.

Some of the patrons already pointed their wands at me.

"Ye better leave, we don't want yer type to cause a ruckus. We don't want blood mixed without drinks but we will if ye force us" said one of the guy to my left.

"Oh, there will be blood but just not mine" Before he could react, I threw off a powerful spherical gravitational field throwing everyone away like a Roadkill being hit by a car. The wood and stools and tables and the counter, everything was broken. Some of the broken pieces tore into people leaving them bloody on the floor.

I grabbed the Bartender by the neck and lifted him up.

"You know, we could have done this the easy way by you telling me what I wanted to know. Or I could have mind controlled you to tell me everything. Do you know why I reached for violence? Because I love violence. Now I'm going to tear all the knowledge I need from your head" His eyes were wide in panic but he couldn't remove my grip.

"Just for the record, I am not a very subtle leglimens i.e to say this is going to hurt like hell would be an understatement" and I tore into his mind.

Huh, apparently he was a death eater and was waiting around for Voldemort to return. Not to mention a rapist and a murderer. Although not from being marked. That simply requires swearing allegiance to Voldy. Apparently, there also have been rumors of the Dark Lord Returning and Dumbledore scrambling around for some reason but no one knew why. So the reason that Rose was missing was not known to the public. Many of the Death Eaters had returned to their old ways as well and would visit this brothel where many muggle-borns and muggles were kidnapped and drugged to be used as prostitutes, male or female. The aurors ignored it because they were bribed to ignore it.

I released his neck and he fell to the floor trying to breathe. I kicked him in the stomach making him fly to a wall and skid down. I put my leg on his head.

"You know Gosfrid, you are a very bad man. I am not sorry to say, you'll not be leaving this place ever again" I crushed his skull with my feet.

Turning around, the people were still on the ground but those who could see me were trembling and trying desperately to look for their wands.

"None of that" a single slap of my hand and changing the pull of gravity towards the sky made them all fly towards the ceiling and reversing it made them fall down. I did that a few times leaving them beaten and broken and walked out only for Aurors to be waiting for me.

"Surrender, or we'll use force" They shouted at me.

"No, you won't" Creating a Portal beneath me I fell into it and left appearing inside the Brothel I saw in his memory. There were plenty of 'clients' so I pulled out my Sword of Fimbulwinter and cast an anti-teleportation ward all around the house and also cast A Very High gravity field right outside the building. Anyone trying to leave through the door will get squashed into a paste.

"Hello, My name is …well its none of your concern. I have come here with a single purpose, that is to kill you. Good Bye" I then proceeded to start chopping people up like vegetables. The drugged-out slaves for that is what they are were unresponsive to all the bloodshed around them.

Oh, some tried to pull out their wands but I can move at Mach 3, so they may as well be not moving to me. I hunted them down room after room. There weren't just men here but women as well. To be clear I have nothing against prostitution itself. It's your body, do what you want with it. But forced Drugged prostitution? That's a big no-no.

Despite my speed, it took nearly 10 minutes to hunt them down. One of the Men had made the door unbreakable so I couldn't get into the room he was hiding behind. I just kicked the door; sure, it was unbreakable but the hinges weren't. An unbreakable door moving at over Mach 5 turned him into a paste.

Picking up all the drug-addled people I brought them to the front room and used divine regeneration to heal their physical and mental damage. All of them blinked and acted as if they just woke up from a dream or a long horrific nightmare. Some of them broke down remembering all the horrible things done to them.

"You're all safe now. The ones who hurt you won't be able to hurt anyone ever again" I tried to reassure them. But most of them were too exhausted to say much.

"Who are you?" asked one of the victims.

"Someone who will not tolerate this. You all stay here and I will call the Aurors"

To get attention to this place, I went to the top of the building and threw a bolt of massive lightning into the sky and kept it sustained until people started noticing and coming towards the building. Once a sufficient crowd was gathered, I left through a portal.

I didn't do it for the Exp since they were a pittance but I did feel better doing it.

**~ Moody Interlude~ **

He had been working as an Auror for quite a long time now. He lost his leg and eye to stopping criminals. But there was something strange about this case. Whoever this was, was far too powerful.

According to an eye witness, he broke two people without lifting a finger and proceeded to electrocute a person till their body burnt by pointing their finger. To do so wandlessly, that's not normal.

Walking through the pub, there were corpses lying everywhere and the place was trashed. One of them had their head smashed in the shape of a shoe.

"Oi, you all saw the person who did this right?" he asked the auror's who were there first.

"Yes sir, that guy. He was wearing white cloth and a mask or helmet it had slits that were glowing blue. We told him to surrender but he opened some sort of portal and fell through it"

"Constant Vigilance! You all need to be prepared to fight all kinds of things. You're lucky that guy decided to leave instead of killing all of you" He knew it may sound harsh but that was the truth. This person went through multiple people most of them probably dark wizards and kill them all without any trouble or using any spells. I am not even sure this was a wizard that killed them.

His introspection was cut out when a bolt of massive lightning appeared in another part of knockturn and remained there. Looking through his eye he saw that the one making the lightning was the one who killed everyone here before.

"Some of you follow me, that's an order. The guy is the one we need to catch" He apparated to where the person was only to find him disappearing.

"He escaped" It was disappointing but now he was curious why this being brought attention to himself and this building. The crowd parted as the Aurors came here.

Walking Inside, He found just as much if not more bloodshed in the place. People were cut apart, not by spell but by swords?

There were living spectators gathered in one room and he tried to talk to them to ask what happened but see the look in their eyes and their state of undress, he was getting an idea what happened here and who these people were. He was a bit disgusted he hadn't found clues of something like this happening before but he still had to ask.

"Did you see who killed them all?"

"Our White Angel" said a woman curled up in the corner.

~ **END Interlude~**

**March 1990**

After that fiasco, I stayed in a bit more and started experimenting with the Elder Blood. I felt like a fool when I found I could easily travel back to the worlds I had traveled to before whenever I pleased.

The first thing I did was go to the world of Darkness and buy a few Laptops and Desktops from 2005 there and bring them with me to 1990. They may not have been all that great compared to PC's and Laptops in 2019 but compared to the ones available right now, they were incredibly more powerful and I saw an opportunity there.

I decided to create a Tech Firm and directly compete with Apple and Microsoft. I am sure normally it would fall under corporate espionage but I don't think that covers time and dimensional travel.

Starting a Company was much more work than I had thought. I had to personally hire managers and engineers for me. The PC's and Laptops I brought were studied both by me and the engineers and then factories were built for mass production. I had kept all this hush because I didn't want anyone else to even know of this.

I had to bring back books on programming but once everyone got down to it, it wasn't very difficult. I may or may not have spent some subjective months inside a time field just to figure things out and see if I could improve them. As for the name of the company, we settled for 'Blue Moon'.

All the people I hired were completely loyal to me, I made certain of it as I brutally studied their mind and altered their desire to align with mine. I will make them rich, and they will, in turn, make me rich. Win-Win. Not that I actually need money, but why pass on it?

Instead of sending production overseas to be created in countries like China or India, I had instead started the facilities in France itself and hired staff for it. I was rich enough to do it and I would increase productions later with Robotic's. I already had plans to create Nano and Pico machines using Shrinking Magic since I already found it works.

Once production was ready and my research team was working on new tech, our Computers were finally being released to the public.

While everyone else was using what could be considered brick machines, we released user-friendly Tech for the common masses, the tech that was literally decades away for the other companies and took the markets by storm. Microsoft Windows 3 simply couldn't compete with its significantly more powerful and advanced brother. I had incorporated the best of Both Mac OS and Windows 10 to make the OS for our PC's.

3 Months in, we were actually selling more than we could produce. We had no choice but to increase production facilities by as much as we could.

The internet was in an infant era at this time. Most would use dial-up connections. So, when we decided to introduce tight beam microwave laser networks and optical fibers. The military was more than interested in that, so was NASA.

In the end, we had multiple contracts all around the world. I no longer needed to personally oversee the company and hired a CEO to do just that. I had started the company for some 50 Million. And in a year, profit had surpassed that by 2.4 Billion Dollars surpassing Microsoft in the Billion Dollar company race.

Rose too had gotten interested in the Tech world and wanted to learn more about it.

**July 1990**

Rose had finally passed her High-School exams and would have been in media-attention if I didn't go around making people forget about it. A ten-year-old passing a high school exam was unprecedented with marks putting her at the top place.

I had asked if she wanted to go to a normal college or go to a magic school. She chose a magic school but would still continue non-magical studies to apply at a college for exams once she is 17.

The company too had grown large, very large. At 3.8-Billion-dollar revenue, our company was at no 96 in the Fortune 500 list. I could have released the Cellphone as well, but I will let the Wizards live in their bubble of safety for now. Until Rose is done with her school and is at least 20.

And if necessary, I could take her off world with me. As for how I knew that I could take her with me?

Well, I had also caught a vampire when I was traveling to the World of Darkness to gather PCs and Laptops. He thought I was a prey, and I ripped out his jaw and dragged him with me to the Harry Potter World.

He survived the transition but was confused. I was expecting him to burst into flames and die since he was outside the purview of the god that cursed his race. So, in a fit of idiocy, I tried to use Resurrection on him only for him to then burst into flames and turn to dust.

Turns out while I can revive the Vampires, their bodies are frankly? Beyond dead. Simply bringing them to life turns all the chemical reactions that should have happened before they died to overdrive quickly drying out all reserves of energy and breaking cellular bonds instantly turning them into ash. It's more like spontaneous combustion only in this case, real.

I couldn't go around traveling too much since that would be bad behavior especially when you're the guardian of a ten-year-old. So, thus I took her with me to show her what her older brother is truly capable of. Besides, a little bit of travel before the start of her school year would make her much more knowledgeable about the world she is walking into.

I had asked the Merciers would if they would like to come as well, but apparently, they had other plans to go to South Korea.

**August 1990.**

Our first stop was in Tanzania, Africa in search of the Nundu. Once we reached there through portals, we walked towards the savannah. The locals were friendly once they found we could speak Swahili. One of the tour guides that took travelers on trips throughout the savannah to see the wildlife was a wizard. His name was Mwamba Bakari and he was more than happy to lead us on a tour, but when he found out we were looking for a Nundu he was more than scared, he looked terrified.

"Sir, you do not want to do that. I know you believe you're a great wizard and all but Nundu's are monsters far dangerous than wizards. It takes hundreds to take one down" He was pleading at me not to attempt what he considered a foolish and life-threatening endeavor.

"Don't worry Man. I am kind of powerful enough to take care of them. I just need to find one first" I waved away his concerns.

"But what about your sister? She will be hurt if you go on this foolhardy quest" He tried again.

"She will be far away to not get involved in anything, so nothing to worry about. Besides, I am paying you 1500 Galleons just to take me to a place where one exists. So, its no skin off your back. Come on" I slapped his back lightly.

"Very well, come sir. We have a few miles to go." We followed him on foot till we were out of the sight of most people and he pulled out a broomstick and got on it.

"Take out your broomstick and let us go, it will be easier and quicker to reach that way"

"Alright, come Rose" I picked her up Princess Carry and flew up, much to his shock.

Staring at him in the eye "Are we going?" I asked.

"Uh …yes, yes, we are going" He flew off towards the West and I followed behind him.

"You know Brother, you did not teach me how to fly" She pouted.

"Well, sorry to say this Rose but you don't have enough magic to fly unassisted right. In the future? maybe, but right now? No. But don't worry, I should be able to enchant your clothes to allow you to fly"

We flew for nearly half an hour before we reached a rocky mountainous region with slightly more dense forest than what we passed.

"We are here. The Nundu is in that forest but I cannot go there. I am not stupid to do that. We are safe here but I still say you should forget this stupidity and go back" He tried once more to convince me.

"Thanks for Caring, Mwamba, but there is something I got to do. Now, if you'll move back a bit, I am going to pick a fight with the beast" I pointed at the Nundu that was slightly far away sitting atop a rock. It was huge, greater than a Horse and looked like a cross between a Puma and Lion with Spikes for Mane. Using an observe,

**Nundu**

**Level : 1250**

**A magical beast found in East Africa. Once created by wizards to act as protective beasts, but they went out of control and killed their creatures before breaking free. Their Breath is toxic and they are highly resistant to wizard spells.**

**HP: 250000**

**MP: 15200**

**CON: 25000**

**MANA :1520**

**STR: 1922**

**INT: 240**

**DEX: 654**

"Oh? Not bad and that's definitely my prey" I grinned. It had been years since I actually went hunting to kill things. I had read thousands of books, created magical tech but in the end it didn't give me the rush a battle did.

To get the Nundu's attention I blasted the rock near it with a Magic bullet and flew towards it at supersonic speed. It did jump out of the way of the bullet only to have its face pummeled by my fists throwing it further away into multiple trees breaking through them. It got up and roared.

"Huh, tough aren't you?"

It sucked in air and blasted me with what I assumed was its toxic breath. I actually coughed and felt my lungs burning. I flew away to recuperate. This attack proved its breath wasn't disease breath but more like acid. It roared once more in victory. That pissed me off.

I used time manipulation to age its right leg to the point it turned to dust making the Nundu suddenly topple forwards losing its balance. I created a sunlight spear and blasted its other leg off. Then I started frying it with Chain Lightning over and over till it couldn't move anymore.

Flying down near it, as it lay there looking pitifully unable to even stand. I reached into its core and tore it out and devoured it.

**Nundu Killed (1)**

** 220000 XP**

**One-Ninth of all Acquired Stats added. **

**Dread Breath Added. **

**DREAD BREATH**

**Allows the user to breathe out a green mist that causes psychosomatic terror, creating illnesses.**

**Cost : 400 MP.**

**Damien Grey**

**Level : 2095**

**Exp : 1325362/21955600**

**HP: 895500**

**Regen: 268650**

**MP: 31816625**

**Regen: 9544988**

**CON:14925**

**MANA: 94975**

**STR: 7384**

**INT:34200**

**DEX:7262**

**Points: 9679**

**Money : 182401**

I had gotten an extra 4200 points in INT from reading books which led to an extra 3000% increase in Mana and my Meditation had also leveled to Meditation VII which got an 150% increase in mana. The Corpse of the Nundu hadn't turned to dust for some reason, as I put it in my inventory.

Rose was excited to see what I could do for once. I never really showed her by abilities fully. While Mwamba had his mouth open was unsure what to think.

"That was incredible. You'll be teaching me how to use magic like that, right?" She had stars in her eyes.

"In time. Not when you're in school though but after that" I patted her head.

"Thanks for pointing me out towards the Nundu, Mwamba. Here's the rest of the coin. " I paid him the remaining 750 Galleons. He accepted it with shaking hands, apparently not scared of me.

"You know Rose, I think we should go find you a Phoenix. Would you want one?" I asked her.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. She didn't have a pet, but she did play with the Kneazles at a Magical Petting Zoo I sometimes took her too.

"Yes! Let's go" Picking her up and creating a Sphere of Gravitational field and a Forcefield to cut down the wind pressure we went off blasting North towards the Sinai Mountain Range in Egypt as I had read the Phoenix's like High mountains to lay their nests. I opened a portal high up in the atmosphere and came down from it, making the journey much shorter. From up high, I could look at the mountain and see where magical energy was emanating from. One of the mountains was positively glowing in magical energy to my mystic eyes.

Getting down there, the place was filled with Phoenix's. Young and Old er relatively old. As we walked, I thought the Phoenix's would be wary of me but they seemed fine in my presence.

"I guess we walk around till one of them is willing to come with you?" I wondered.

As we walked near the nests, some phoenixes sang their song. I thought I'd feel either pain or elation but I felt nothing from them. Rose though started smiling a lot more in the presence of the song. When we climbed upwards, she suddenly turned towards the left as if fixating on something.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I feel like something is calling me." She walked towards that direction and I followed behind her. The path led up towards the peak of the mountain. After nearly an hour of climbing, we finally found a nest where the Phoenix baby was a bit different colored compared to the rest of the Red-colored ones. It had white feathers on its crown and its eyes were green as well. When Rose, approached the Phoenix child it also approached her. To my mystic eyes, magic itself was intertwining between them as a part of the Phoenix magic got into Rose and bit of Rose's magic got into the Phoenix.

That seemed to be the familiar ritual when both parties consented to it. Once the ritual was over, the Phoenix child's parents came flying in and crooned at both of them before turning to me as if asking to keep them both safe. I just nodded not sure what else to say.

"I will name you Dominque. Do you like it?" The phoenix pecked her hand.

"Okay, not Dominique then. What about Stella?" she asked.

The phoenix crooned at that and snuggled into her hands. It was the size of a dove now. With that, we left the mountains to continue our journey.

**December 1990**

We spent her birthday in Japan, traveling through Akihabara. There was no maid café's at this time but there was plenty of electronic shops and we went north of the line to the anime shops to buy figurines and make it yourself Gundam kits. Why she wanted them when she could make animated ones with the swish of her wands, I didn't know.

We also met Yuki-onna in Japan. Many magical creatures like the Yokais did exist. We found a Tsukumogami or items that gain spirits when they are old enough. It was a wooden table at the hotel we were staying at, it did dances when it was happy. We even found a group of Kitsune's going from one tail all the way to five tails. We didn't meet any Nine-tailed kitsunes.

We spend the last three months in Japanese enjoying the culture and food. She took a few classes in a school just to see what it was like but her dreams of anime-lifestyle were crushed when she found out that classes were demanding and flaking off was not allowed.

Christmas was fun, walking around seeing people. The magic district in Japan in Tokyo was also filled with lots of people. Other than some clothes and magical trinkets I really didn't have any presents to give. I mean what do you give to someone who can bring most stuff into existence with magic? We left on the 2nd of January, spending the new years in Japan.

**February 1991**

We were in Eastern Europe in Bulgaria. It was to be the end of the journey for now. We found a Veela commune, but we couldn't get in. As for the veela's themselves, they were beautiful but I didn't feel their so-called allure. We did manage to watch a show on the Ivan Vazov National theatre and explored some of the Cathedrals and caves.

When we left, we had to pass through Romania, where we encountered a civilized vampire. Apparently, due to Bram stokers' book, most vampires try to get away from the Cliché's written there and do not go around drinking blood without permission.

We took a plane for the experience of Frankfurt, Germany.

There we spent a few days being tourists. Seeing the Botanical Gardens, The Museums, the Cathedrals and eating the food, before we finally returned to Hautvillers.

England was off limits until I was certain there was absolutely no method of tracking her.

**June 1991**

I had been focusing on her magical studies far more strictly these last four months and the result showed. She was in her third-year equivalent of magical studies while Eloise and Ella in their first-year equivalent. The Merciers were also impressed by Rose's Phoenix Stella which preened in all the praise. The twins had also gotten Twin Kneazles. Two black ones with blue eyes named Akito and Hiro. They named those two in Japanese, for anime reason.

I hadn't released the Blue moon Vitae Wine this year but would do so at the end of the year.

I kept an eye on Sirius Black but didn't rescue him even if I could. He was really out of it. Hallucinating from starvation and the mental degradation due to the close proximity of the dementors. I will definitely capture one once Rose is in school.

**August 1991. **

Only a month left to the beginning of her school year and she was excited about it. I got her admitted in Beauxbatons and unlike Hogwarts they don't send letter through owls. You've to go and personally apply for admissions. It was on the expensive side for most people but we got Rose, Ella and Eloise admitted to the classes.

We also spend the days preparing her books and clothes and getting her a real wand. It was custom made and was Made of Holly and a Phoenix feather given by Stella.

**September 1, 1991**

So, it begins. She packed up her bags early in the morning and instead of taking trains they had carriages with a huge expansion charm flown by Pegasi to take them to their school.

We reached the place early and the place was packed with different students and their families. Apparently, this is only for the first years and after that school portkeys students back home. I helped her find a seat inside one of the carriages and it was nearly time to leave. Eloise and Ella also sat beside here.

"Remember Rose, Be good and if anyone bothers you remember to tell me alright? You've got your laptop as well so do send emails now and then"

"Yes, Brother" She gave me a hug and said her goodbyes.

I watched the Carriages fly off towards the mountains where the school should be.

Now, I could really let go and catch a Dementor and see if I can fix Sirius up.

_I am sorry if I haven't been replying to Reviews, but I do read them and incorporate them into the stories if its entertaining enough. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

**~Dumbledore Interlude~**

Sometimes he felt too old to hold his positions, and he'd happily pass it on to the next generation if there was someone, he could trust to do that job without compromising their morals. He fought against Gellart even when he didn't want to because it was for the greater good. He fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and get them a fair trial so we could arrest them for their crimes, but they bribed their way out of courts and he could do nothing to stop it. They ignored his desire to get the international courts involved and the ICW itself kept hands-off approach saying it was not an international problem but would intervene if Voldemort had attack different countries.

He was horrified and disappointed when Sirius was found to be the traitor. He tried to get him a Trial to find the truth but Crouch and the Minister stopped him at every turn and now he was stuck in Azkaban. Maybe his brother was right, he had let his capabilities get to his head and now he spent his life trying to make amends for his mistakes.

Losing Rose Potter was another blow to his long list of failures. He searched for her; he really did. But it was all in vain, whoever hid her made her impossible to find by any method; not even Fawkes could reach her. The letter of acceptance remained unopened on his desk and address unwritten.

Not to mention that Massacre of Knockturn and the supposed Rise of a new Dark Lord. The picture sure gave off the impression it was a powerful wizard. To throw lightning for that long without a wand. The Daily Prophet may write it as innocent wizards being killed by a Razing new Dark Lord but Moody told him a different story.

His Fist clenched in fury when he heard what happened to all those missing muggle-born that had been disappearing for years and the Aurors were claiming were simply leaving. To think something like this happened, and no one tried to stop it. He would have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious now. While he was sorry that they were killed and couldn't get judged in a court, it also worried him this massacre might lead to worse things. If this being is someone who is taking matters into their own hands. It has frightening connotations.

The door to the tower opened as Minerva came in.

"Still no words on her Albus?" she asked concern clear on her face.

"No, even the letters can't find her address. Whoever is hiding her is hopefully keeping her safe. That's all we can hope for" He sighed.

"They will ask questions on where she is Albus. You can't keep quiet about it forever" She said.

"I suppose not. I will take the blame for it, as it was my fault for not checking on her. Not to mention talk of Tom returning and this White Demon as the papers are calling him. I fear terrible times are approaching" He said solemnly.

"Then why are you keeping the Stone on Hogwarts? Wouldn't it be safe with the Flamels?"

"Tom wouldn't leave it alone no matter where it is. He'll come to take it, even in Hogwarts. We just need to capture him and rid the world of him once and for all" He said with a hard smile.

"I have laid my traps to make sure he doesn't escape again"

**~End Interlude~**

* * *

**~Rose Interlude~**

She had been living with the person she calls her Older brother for so many years and yet sometimes it still feels like a dream. She remembered having to wake up cold and hungry to help her aunt cook food or do a lot of chores In the sun leaving her fingers blistered. She would be scolded for the littlest of fault and denied food for the day if she broke something.

Now, she was in a figurative paradise. She could eat whatever she wanted and could stay up late as long as she wanted as long as she did her studies well. And he taught him magic. It was so much fun. She also made two friends who were now her Best Friends. Life was good if she thought about it.

Her brother told her about a prophecy involving her but also assured her not to worry about it. He already dismantled most of it and would end it entirely. As she was introspecting, a member in their carriage spoke up.

"Hello, I am Armand Bellerose and may I ask your names?"

That broke the awkwardness among the group and everyone chatted and introduced each other.

Yes, she thought she will be just fine and joined the conversation.

~**End Interlude~**

* * *

As Rose was off to school, I had to make plans for what I wanted to do in this world. The first order of business was to check on my Company, which was growing well. Turns out Akashic Vocabulary doesn't distinguish between spoken language and programing language. As long as its considered language it is downloaded into my brain. So, I could help in the programming part as well whenever I checked in on the group. At 7 Billion dollars American, our revenues had grown to send our company at rank 62 in the Fortune 500 List. We also released our Cell phones but with 4-5 MP cameras instead of the 40+ that existed in 2019.

NASA and the military had contracted us to design better communication satellites. While we've also branched off into creating better cameras for the market. The Internet also became more easily accessible at speeds were beyond anything at that period in time. Thus, when people found out, they could make their own sites easily, the creation of Boards like '4Chan' was inevitable and Porn, lots of porn.

Releasing these kinds of technology had an effect on the world. There were more videos and pictures of the Gulf War being released not to mention the conflict was halted to a standstill when videos of war crimes were released to the public creating a backlash. I may or may not have released some confidential talks in the Pentagon to forcefully take the oil fields after subjugating Iraq. This I did after I found that I could access any place on earth and spy on them using micro-portals if I felt like it. That thing was a godsend.

The missing case of Rose Potter had caused a huge scandal ending with Dumbledore having to resign from his Position in Wizengamot. His position in Hogwarts and ICW was not affected though. But the smear campaign against him by Rita Skeeter in the Daily Prophet tanked his popularity a bit.

I found Ron and Hermione among the students. It seems without Rose there; Ron was in Gryffindor while Hermione was in Ravenclaw. I left them for now and went to get the resurrection stone first.

* * *

**Location: Little Hangleton**

Find the location of the stone was a trivial matter. The shack was well, a shack. With mystic eyes, I could see the magical wards and protections placed there. Inside when the snake came out to defend the stone a little use of Parseltongue was more than enough to get rid of it. I merely told the snake to leave and it did.

Was Tom really so certain of his defenses? Boggles the mind. Picking up the box with the ring, I could see a curse emanating from the band in which the stone was fixed in along with the Horcrux. I tore the stone away and threw away the band.

**THE RESURRECTION STONE**

**Created by Cadmus Peverell to delve into the boundary between Death and Life. It doesn't call back souls but merely brings the echoes of the souls that remain in the place between Life and Death once the soul reincarnates.  
Constantly using the stones can lead to psychosis as the users' soul is used a fuel.**

**Part of a Trinity: Connecting the 3 Parts and Accepting Mortality makes the user Biologically Immortal and Immune to Diseases.  
They are still susceptible to Trauma and can Die.**

That's one part. Now for the cloak and Wand. To get those I'd need to go to Hogwarts. I remembered to send a Fiendfyre into the band and leave. The funny thing about Fiendfyre, it is easy to cast but requires a lot of mental focus to keep on a leash. It's like a very energetic puppy. It just wants to burn.

Standing outside the Ward covering Hogwarts and its surrounding I opened a portal inside and got in. For all its ability to stop portkeys and apparition it does nothing about a portal probably because no one could create one this easily as I did.

Once inside, I turned invisible and walked around the halls. It was around 2 AM right now so I'd assume everyone was asleep. I was wrong. I ran into a house-elf that noticed me despite being invisible.

"Who iz you? You iz not a teacher here" The house-elf said. And instead of letting it continue on I created a portal beneath it leading to Japan. That would give me some time before it returns.  
"safe trip"

I continued on towards the headmaster's room. Walking up the stairs, I found myself in front of the stone gargoyle. I could stand there trying out different Candy names instead I just created a portal and walked in. The only reason I didn't do that from outside is that Wards are a bit bright to my mystic eyes and make it hard to see that far.

Once inside, I found the place was empty. Even Fawkes was missing but I suppose he may have been out. Looking around the place had a lot of magical trinkets and books. Most of them were simple books while some apparently rare ones. So, obviously, I took them all. Once I was done pilfering books I looked for the cloak. Oddly enough, he kept it in his desk where anyone could find it.

I was starting to think, making good decisions is not part of Dumbledore's powers.

**CLOAK OF INVISIBILITY**

**Created by Ignotus Peverell to hide the user from normal sight. He enchanted it so the effect would not fade with age and would provide everlasting protection to the user.  
It can stop minor spells without allowing the user to be seen.  
It does not stop heat or Sound. **

**Part of a Trinity: Connecting the 3 Parts and Accepting Mortality makes the user Biologically Immortal and Immune to Diseases.  
They are still susceptible to Trauma and can Die.**

Now I had two of the three and I can't find the third without getting into a scuffle with Dumbledore who is apparently not here so the only thing left is to get into the Philosopher's stone and see the Chamber of Secrets. Maybe get the Diadem as well.

A voice interrupted me.

"and Who might you be taking school property?" Turning around to see, it was the Hat.

"No one at all" I picked the hat up and looked inside. The sword wasn't appearing for me.

"What are you doing?" The Hat asked.

"Trying to get the Sword of Gryffindor" I replied while rummaging inside the hat looking for the sword.

"It won't appear to those who are not in Gryffindor or of his blood"

"I See" Using Wishcraft I wished for the Sword to Appear and behold it did.

"What?" The hat was surprised.

**SWORD OF GRYFFINDOR**

**A Goblin made sword owned by Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts.  
Created and Enchanted using Pure Silver and made by Ragnuk the First. It takes on the properties of substances that strengthen it and never requires cleaning. It is not sentient but it knows of its user's plights.**

"Thanks for the sword" I put the hat back where it was kept and I teleported out using the Elder Blood. I normally prefer Portals since it was much smoother. Teleporting using the Elder Blood is faster but more Jarring.

Once in the Forbidden corridor, I went into the room and ran into Fluffy. I had thought without Rose being here, Dumbledore would use another protection but turns out he didn't.

**Cerberus  
Level: 256**

**Three-headed Dogs, that are mythologically used to guard the gates of the Underworld by Hades. They are Vicious, fierce and extremely strong. They are used as guard dogs but they fall asleep at the sound of music.**

**HP: 311000  
MP: 4500**

**CON: 31100  
MANA: 450  
STR : 2100  
INT: 154  
DEX: 358**

They couldn't see me but were sniffing around trying to find what opened the door.

"Sleep," I thought I could put it to sleep using mind control but apparently that didn't work as it looked around confused. As didn't work I opened a portal beneath its feet dropping it in the Forbidden Forest. It will be fine there and Hagrid will probably find it.

Tossing a Fireball down the door, I floated down. There were no vines like in the story and only had a corridor that led forward. Floating above to make sure there are no pressure sensitivity or anything similar there I reach the door. They locked it, so I just pulled the door along with its hinges out.  
Inside, there was the Mirror of Erised. This made me curious to know what I desired above all else.

When I stood before it, the reflection in the mirror changed to that a small house and myself looking content to just lie on a chair and read a book outside on the porch. It surprised me to see that I desired something so simple. The door of the house opened and a woman came out. But it blurred her definition. I could tell she was wearing a black dress, she had black hair and her skin was quite pale, abnormally so. As she approached her appearance gained definition only for the mirror to crack quickly.

"What?" Before I could say anything more the mirror exploded into pieces throwing out a Red Gem into the wall. I ran and caught It before it could break.

"I wonder who she was. Just her appearance was enough to destroy the mirror or was it trying to read my desire and my power was interfering with the mirror?" Shrugging I looked at the gem.

**RUBY**

**A blood-red colored gemstone, a variety of the mineral corundum. **

The gem was a fake. But thinking about it I suppose that would be the smart thing to do when creating a lure. I could hear footsteps appearing through the corridor. Hence, I turned invisible and waited after dropping the gem on the floor.

A few minutes later Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick rush into the room.

"There's no one here?" asked Snape confused.

Dumbledore picked up the stone and looked around. When he pulled out his wand, the elder wand I used an observe on it.

**THE ELDER WAND**

**Created by Antioch Peverell to be the strongest wand possible. It is capable of feats no normal wand is capable of and increasing the power of a user's spell beyond the norm.**

**Spell Cost Negation: 85%  
Spell Effect Modifier: 10x**

'Definitely more powerful that my own' Instead of Letting Dumbledore cast whatever spell he wanted, I grabbed it from his hand and moved to the other side of the corridor. When he noticed his wand missing from his hand, his eyes widened and looked around frantically.

I opened a Portal to the 7th Floor and disappeared leaving them to their fruitless search. Looking for the Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, I walked the area three times thinking of the room of lost things and then the door opened. Inside the place was just as filled with many broken and lost things as in the movie.

"Well, Accio will not work. Looking at things with my mystic eyes won't either. Too much interference from different magical fields. Guess I must manually search"

Looking through the place there really were a lot of unwanted things. It surprised me the elves didn't destroy them instead of piling them here. Turning a corner, I finally found a bust with the Diadem.

**DIADEM OF RAVENCLAW**

**Created by Rowena Ravenclaw. It increased the comprehension ability of the wearer making them capable of understanding concepts previously eluding them. **

**Possessed by the Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle**

"There it is" Activating All devouring chaos, I plucked the soul piece out and devoured it. It was like the one in Rose and also, tasted horrible. Looking at the Diadem again it was free of the Horcrux. I guess it will make a good present for Rose if she wants it or I can keep it in my Tower.

**DIADEM OF RAVENCLAW**

**Created by Rowena Ravenclaw. It increased the comprehension ability of the wearer making them capable of understanding concepts previously eluding them. **

Voldemort still wasn't dealt with but I could deal with him later. He and his death eaters are not a threat at all anymore. Next, I went to the girl's bathroom where Myrtle lived… lived? Existed? Eh, let's go with haunted to get into the Chamber of Secrets.

The sink was just there and with Parseltongue opening it wasn't difficult. The Pipe down was just as filled with muck as I expected. Floating down and reaching the chamber, it reeked. The Snake Skin was missing so it might have been there when the Basilisk was released by Tom in 1992.

I don't know why Slytherin uses so many snake statues but the man was probably a narcissist or why else would he keep such a large representation of his own face. Reaching the face of Slytherin from where the Snake appears, I just said Open in Parseltongue. It didn't open.

"Sigh, I hope this is worth it. Speak to me, Slytherin, Greatest of Hogwarts Four" I felt disgusted saying that, but that seemed to do the trick as the statue opened. I wasn't sure if I could look into the snakes' eyes without getting petrified or dying so I closed my eyes and tried to speak to it.

"Stop"

"You're not of the noble line of Slytherin. You cannot control me, Intruder" Well there went my plan of merely controlling it, I increased the gravity near it 40 times forcing it to be nearly crushed into the floor. I wanted to keep its body as intact as so I used Leech Life on it. But it was taking too long to kill it. So, I cut myself and let my blood floor down.

I had never used Blood Manipulation to actually kill anything before so this will be a good experiment. I could feel the world through the blood strangely enough and I directed it towards the Basilisks Eyes. Once there, I tore them out and threw them away, now I could open my eyes.

The Basilisk was quite big and mean looking. It was definitely not a natural creature and one look was more than enough to explain that.

**Basilisk (Ancient)  
Level: 2120**

**A Magical snake created by Hatching a Chicken Egg beneath aa Toad. Its eyes can kill anyone who looks at them. It is the mortal enemy of spiders. They can grow up to fifty feet. Their skin can deflect spells cast upon it and its venom is extremely venomous with the only known cure being Phoenix tears.  
Its mortal weakness is a Rooster's Crow. **

**HP: 5.5 Million  
MP: 52 Thousand**

**CON:552201  
MANA: 5200  
STR: 5411  
INT: 2410  
DEX: 520**

"Huh, you know I didn't expect a strong creature like you in this world but then you're nearly a thousand years old"

Using chains of perdition to bind it, I removed the gravity field. It tried to remove those chains and attack me but mere brute strength won't help it. It had a core I could eat so I did just that, leaving its carcass for me to experiment on.

**Basilisk (Ancient) Killed (1)  
\+ 2,618,750 XP**

**One-Ninth of all Acquired Stats added. **

**Trait Added  
Death Gaze  
Petrification  
**

**DEATH GAZE  
Looking at a living victim while activating this ability allows the user to kill those weaker than himself by merely looking. Doesn't work on beings with Higher Level than the user but can slow them down. It can petrify ghosts.**

**PETRIFICATION.  
Looking at a living victim while activating this ability allows the user to petrify those weaker than himself by merely looking. Doesn't work on beings with Higher Level than the user but can slow them down.**

**Damien Grey  
Level : 2095**

**HP: 4.5 Million  
Regen : 1.3 Million  
MP: 32.9 Million  
Regen: 9.8 Million**

**CON : 76281  
MANA : 95552  
STR: 7985  
INT: 34517  
DEX: 7319**

**Points : 9679**

**Money : 175105 G  
Dollar: 78 Million  
Galleon : 11 Million**

Picking up the Corpse and dropping it in my inventory. This thing weighed 2-3 Tonne. I tried to see if there were any hidden rooms where Slytherin may have left behind anything like books or gold but there no such thing here. So, I left using a portal.

.

.

* * *

**December 1991. **

I had been keeping an eye on everything happening in England as best as I could; they found Quirrel dead in Hogwarts and that caused a media ruckus. The DMLE was involved in finding out what happened and when they found Quirrel's body relatively intact bar the hole in the back of his head, the unspeakable's got involved and the story was not released to the public.

I had kept the Stone, Cloak, and Wand in my tower along with the sword of Gryffindor. I hadn't been able to figure out how the stone worked by replicating the Cloak, Wand and Sword was relatively simple. I couldn't modify my old sword and spear as they were pretty damn hard to break, even with magic. So, I made new. I also changed my height from 5'11 to 6'3 to appear more intimidating. Whenever anyone asked, I just told them I had a magical accident. My new sword was much much more powerful than before and acted as a conduit of magic if needed.

**THE DEVOURER**

**Created by Damien Grey using Silver magically imbued with liquified essence of Thestral Hair and compressed to be incredibly dense. The edge is sharp and the material is magically indestructible and virtually unbreakable even without it.  
Electromagnetic Fields and Gravitational Fields are constantly active to keep the material stable. It can absorb the positive traits of whatever it kills to make it more deadly. Runes cannot be applied. It deals 10 Million Damage per attack and increases with 1000 Per level of the user. It cannot damage the user.**

**Current Traits  
Basilisk Venom  
Spell Cost Negation: 85%  
Spell Effect Modifier: 10x  
All-Devouring Chaos (User Only)  
Leech HP  
Disease Immunity**

**Damage Dealt: 12 Million HP**

I also dropped a little of my blood on the blade and got some of my own traits on it. It really does Absorb anything. I also made a sword for Rose as a Christmas Gift, why wouldn't I?

**RED LIKE ROSES**

**Created by Damien Grey as a gift for Rose Grey/Potter using Silver merged with Blood magically imbued with liquified essence of Thestral Hair and compressed to be incredibly dense. The edge is sharp, and the material is magically indestructible and virtually unbreakable even without it.  
Electromagnetic Fields and Gravitational Fields are constantly active to keep the material stable. It can absorb the positive traits of whatever it kills to make it more deadly. Runes cannot be applied. It deals 7 Million Damage per attack and increases with 1000 Per level of the user. It can turn into a Necklace or a Bracelet when not in use and doesn't damage the user.**

**Current Traits  
Spell Cost Negation: 85%  
Spell Effect Modifier: 10x  
Leech HP  
Disease Immunity  
Magical Shield (Necklace/Bracelet Mode)**

My sword was a massive sword, as the Wolf Knights Greatsword in Dark Souls 3 while Rose's was a Katana because she liked those things.

Her emails I got said she was having fun in school but the classes were boring as she had already learned most of the course. The teachers praised her as a genius though. She also had made two more Friends; one Fernando José from Portugal and Lucas Maes from Belgium. As no one knew she was Rose Potter, she had no problem with special treatment or being bothered constantly by others.

As for how she could send emails from a magic school, that problem seemed to only be in Hogwarts. Magic doesn't disrupt technology at all. As Diagonalley was smack-dab in the middle of London and there were no power interruptions at all. Hogwarts wards are probably specifically designed to stop non-magical tech from working. With how racist they are, it would not surprise me.

Rose didn't come back for the holidays and stayed at Beauxbatons so I had to ship her sword and her Cloak to her with a letter how to use them. I could have emailed them but I couldn't send the parcel through email so a public Letter service would have to do. I locked it in such a way that only she could open them. I also made sure to send lots of chocolates.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Rose Interlude~**

Beauxbatons was much more beautiful than she imagined and the teachers were nice. She had been here for 3 months now and stayed here for the holidays since Eloise and Ella would also be staying. Fernando had gone home so had Lucas but it was all right, she could read a lot of books in the library.

She hadn't made a few more casual friends but nothing more as she might have to skip a few grades. The classes were too easy since her brother taught her too much and was far more demanding with education than the school.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Eloise came running in with a package with Ella on her footsteps.

"Rose, Damien sent you a package" She pushed the package towards her.

Opening the wrapping, the was a wooden box and another plastic box. The plastic box had a space expansion charm and inside were lots of chocolates probably enough to share with the entire school. It had a postcard attached 'Share with your friends' written on it.

"That's a lot of chocolates," Said Ella right after taking one from the box.

"Open the other package, what does it have?" chimed in Eloise.

The other box was intricately carved with a place to put her thumb. When she put the thumb on the space, a click sounded and the box opened. Inside, there was a Shimmery Cloth and an Intricate Red Cross with Rose etchings on it and a Diadem. There was also a letter in the box, it read.

'_Dear Rose, _

_ Inside the box is the cloak of Invisibility that was written about in the Tale of Beetle the Bard. This belonged to your ancestor Ignotus Peverell and has been passed through the Potter line for generations. It was in the possession of Albus Dumbledore but I took it back and give it to you. It can make you invisible but doesn't cut off sound, heat or smell. _

_The second item, while looking like a cross is actually a sword, I made for you in case of emergency and you need it. Once you wear it, nothing short of death can remove it without your permission nor can it be used to harm you. It will turn into its sword form whenever you wish it to be but be very careful as its incredibly sharp and will cut through stone like paper. Btw, it's a Katana so I am sure you'd like it. _

_It may be incredible careless of me to give you a deadly weapon but better safe than sorry. It can also act as a wand in times of need and casts a magical shield when you're wearing it. Make sure not to stab someone with it, it will drain their life._

_Also, that Diadem is the Diadem of Ravenclaw, one of the Hogwarts founders. It can help make learning easier by increasing your rate of understanding. I have no use for it, so you may use it. Just don't go showing it around too much._

_With Love, Damien' _

She looked at the letter incredulous. She sometimes felt her brother wasn't right in the head. Who gives an 11-year-old a sword and not to mention some incredibly powerful sword?

Willing the cross to turn into a sword; a red shimmering sword appeared in her hand. She tried poking it into a castle stone and it went through it like the stone wasn't even there. She returned it to a cross form and wore it on her hand. Sighing, she looked at her friends.

"Well, I guess I have a sword now," she said deadpan while looking at the disbelieving looks in the twins' faces.

**~End Interlude~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Dumbledore interlude~ **

Things have not been going well for him since he lost Rose Potter. He even lost the elder wand, and he wasn't even sure what happen. The Hat told him of an intruder that took the Sword of Gryffindor and not to mention Quirrel who he was certain was working for Tom was found dead as he wasn't working but was possessed by Tom. How he got through the wards was something that stumped him.

Now with Quirrel dead and the unspeakables looking into his death would make searching for Rose more difficult. He even had to tell Snape about the Elder Wand as it was stolen.

His days were truly turning bad and he couldn't help but sigh in sadness.

~**End Interlude~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**July 1992**

Rose had returned from School and was mostly watching TV and lazing around the house. We had a plan to go traveling but apparently; she wanted to go to Portugal to meet Fernando's family. So, I'd be left to my devices again.

I had spent the last months working at the company and overseeing sales and design. We had released a new processor and the motherboard that was approaching 2005 level tech. We had also branched off into creating Flat TV and the energy industry. Magic is great for cheating at energy.

I had been working towards better energy efficient clean energy. Tight Beams can be used to transfer energy quickly. The problem with Solar Power is that it does not convert most of the sunlight into energy and the storage of the energy itself is not that efficient. But using Magic I could create a room temperature superconductor. The funny thing about the material, it acts similar to strange matter as it continuously converts other matter to itself if they are put on the material and heated to 2000 C. So, it won't grow in room temperature but can be grown if needed.

I am a proponent of Clean energy since I had seen the effects of rampant fossil fuels on the planet. Clean Energy is cheaper too.

That had the effect of the Oil-Producing countries threatening our company, but to hell with them. It also had a major effect on the Wars for Oil as it would quickly become obsolete.

I spent the months till Rose returned working on potions, some of them are interesting. Like the Luck Potion or Felix Felicis. It's not really a luck potion but one that shifts probabilities in your favor by increasing your divination potential and letting you choose the best choices. I made a few just in case if I ever needed it. Making the potion was quite difficult as well and the chances of failure was quite high.

I also brewed some Draught of the Living Death, which is a stasis spell in a bottle, Draught of Peace and Veritaserum. I probably would never need them but better to have them than not have them.

.

.

.

* * *

**October 1992**

Rose had gone to school, and she stayed a month at the Fernando's home and then spent the rest of the month traveling around with the Merciers. They did invite me but I was busy with potion making and didn't want to be disturbed just then.

Now without her, I decided to finally see what makes a Dementor tick.

**Location: Azkaban.**

Floating high outside the tower the place really looked as dreary and decrepit as described in the books. A triangular building with soul-sucking monsters. Using an observe on the other the creatures.

**Dementor  
Level : 9850**

**Wraiths born from the fear of humanity. They feed on the fear and despair of humans bringing them forth while simultaneously making them forget happiness. These beings have been born in dark crevices of the world and cannot be killed without using spiritual attacks. Even then they require large amount of magic to destroy. Gravity doesn't affect them as they are not fully corporeal. They can eat a person's soul if given the chance.**

**HP: 35 Million  
MP: 1.1 Million**

**CON: 3526162  
MANA: 189520  
STR: 582  
INT: 220  
DEX: 850**

There were lots of such high leveled Dementors and then there were younger ones whose levels weren't that high. All counted there were hundreds of dementors floating around the island. Even up here I thought I'd not be affected, but I was. I felt a creeping sense of dread and sadness and loss. I hadn't even thought of my real family much since my little sister was already married and I wasn't all that close with my parents but now I could feel guilty for not feeling guilty.

It surprised me. I had felt little emotions in years because of clinical depression along with a multiple brain trauma I experienced in my youth that left me; insane. Now, I remembered once more what fear and sadness was like; I didn't know whether I should cry in despair or laugh in elation.

I stood there like that taking solace in feeling things I don't even remember feeling before. But just because I felt emotions in a long time doesn't mean I could stay here indefinitely. I pulled the one up with a Chain of Perdition wrapped around its neck dragging it towards me.

The other dementors also saw this and came gliding towards me trying to rescue their member. Once the Dementor was in my grasp, which actually felt cold I moved as fast up beyond the troposphere. Once in the stratosphere I stabbed the Dementor with the sword and activated Leech Life, the sword glowed Red and was draining it of its HP. I didn't expect the sword to actually harm it but it seems that its not that it couldn't be harmed physically its more like people simply weren't strong enough to harm it with a physical weapon. Its body despite appearing thin was actually pretty strong.

It was taking a bit too long so I kept blasting it with Soul Lances which was doing horrendous damage to it. Soul Lance attacks the soul directly so it being spiritual matters little. As to why I was attacking and weakening it, I couldn't see it's core and was weakening it hoping the core would appear and voila once it's HP reached 50 thousand it's core came into my vision. At this point it was just a torso floating in the air. Reaching in the core, I tore it out and ate it.

**Dementor Killed (1)  
\+ 1,145,801,250 XP  
Level up (50)**

**One-Ninth of all acquired stats added. **

**Traits Added**

**Cold Manipulation  
Emotional Sight  
Fear Induction  
Soul Manipulation  
Spirit Form**

**COLD MANIPULATION  
User can create, shape and manipulate cold by reducing the kinetic energy of atoms and thus make things colder ranging from subjective feeling to near absolute zero. **

**EMOTIONAL SIGHT  
User can see the presence of emotions, including feelings, moods and their effects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures as various colors in the electromagnetic spectrum. They can sense the presence of others by sensing their emotions.**

**FEAR INDUCTION  
User can cause people, animals or other creatures to feel dread, fear, horror and terror. They can cause others to fear even the most harmless of things to the point of becoming catatonic.**

**SOUL MANIPULATION  
User can manipulate the soul and physically becoming capable of both seeing and interacting with it. Whether the soul be their own or another's. They can siphon power for a soul or devour one to temporarily gain enormous boosts of power. **

**SPIRIT FORM  
User can transform into a spirit: a supernatural and conscious being that in its normal state is incorporeal, invisible and immaterial. They can also possess another in this form, but it is not recommended as the weight of the user soul exceeding the one being possessed may make them explode. Any Artifact in the user's hands also turns into a spiritual armament becoming much more dangerous towards spiritual entities.  
**

"Well, that's not too bad." Looking down the Dementors were still coming towards me. "okay, that's a lot of dementors but why are they so desperate in trying to attack me? Never mind…. Have at thee"

I threw Soul Lances like they were running out of style; some missed them and was hitting the sea. But the weaker dementors died from getting hit by a soul lance.

But the number of dementors was too much and my attacks were taking too long to kill stronger dementors. Instead of running away I tried out the spiritual form and that made the dementors glow in like a hole in reality. They weren't physical here but mere holes that were trying to devour everything. Taking my sword, which was spiritual at the moment I chopped at one of the dementors and it vanished into nothingness; that gave me pause and also the other dementors.

I grinned; they are weak to spiritual attacks but most ghosts have no power to hurt them. I, on the other hand, am a spiritual monster right now. Then the bloodbath(?) started. Every slash regardless of their level was killing them, not like they weren't trying to attack me either. They slashed at me with their finger; which admittedly was doing some damage as my physical forcefield did not work in spiritual form. Thankfully my healing spells work fine so I was killing, running away healing and then killing again.

Four hours of continuously fighting later, there were no more dementors left in Azkaban. Too bad I couldn't take their cores as in the spirit form, I couldn't see them and in the real form, it takes too much time to hurt them. Chains of perdition don't appear in spirit form either and whenever I shift into the spirit form the chains I use in the physical form disappear.

**Dementors Killed (521)  
\+ 210,137,505,750 XP  
Level Up (3995)**

**Damien Grey  
Level : 6140**

**HP: 28 Million  
Regen: 8.4 Million  
MP: 41.6 Million  
Regen: 12.4 Million**

**CON: 472120  
MANA: 120654  
STR: 12095  
INT: 38586  
DEX: 11458**

**Points: 50129**

"That's a lot of points, I think I can lift around 70 Tonne and move at Mach 4 now even" Since I had the points, I put 25 thousand in STR and 20 thousand in DEX. Now I could lift 200 Tonnes and move at Mach 12 even in Flight. That would take me two hours to travel the entire earth using no reinforcement or gravity fields.

"Now that I was here, what should I do with Sirius Black? I could free him but I am not sure how sane he is. Oh, well. Let's go check"

Dropping down towards Azkaban I could see the main entrance at the bottom being the only entrance of exit but I am not going to take that. Looking for life signs using a combination of Mystic eyes, soul sight and Emotional Sight I could see that the place was truly a hellhole. The most common emotion is despair followed by a weird mix of glee and fear. Following that weird mix of Glee and Fear, I was outside the Cell of Bellatrix and looking through the window. I punched the wall and broke it down.

Looking down at Bellatrix, her emotions shifted from Fear to Glee to excitement? It felt like she had gone completely insane. She spoke in a raspy voice, one from disuse.

"Did the Dark Lord sent you to free me? His most loyal servant?" She cackled and choked. I lifted her by holding her shoulder and looked at her soul. It was tarnished in black and cracked but more than that there was something like bindings? Chains? On it. Reaching into those, I broke them quite easily. Soul Manipulation is fascinating and channeled a little bit of energy to kickstart her soul only to see her fall into the floor sobbing and crying and mumbling.

"I failed you, my lord…I failed I failed….."

"How did you fail the Dark Lord, Bellatrix?" I asked her.

"I failed to kill the Longbottom's. He will punish me" She repeated again and again.

It looked like she was too far gone to help, not that I would help an unrepentant mass murderer.

**Human (Wizards)  
Level : 1596**

**Born with magical energy saturating either due to luck or genetics, these are subspecies of humanity. They are one of the five species of humanoids that survived to this day. Due to a mutation in their genes nearly fifty thousand years ago, they had gotten access to the magical energy of the earth which they store in their body as long as they are on the planet.**

**HP: 9580  
MP: 31210**

**CON: 958  
MANA: 3121  
STR: 12  
INT: 2853  
DEX: 14**

I decided to show mercy, by Ripping her core out making her corpse collapse on the floor and her soul evaporates into the ether. I put the core into my Inventory for now.

Breaking the Cell Bars, I walked towards Sirius's cell. He was hunched up on the rotted cot but was looking alert.

"Sirius Black?" I asked him.

"Who's asking?" He replied.

"Vaguely aware, I guess that's good enough. I am someone who is taking you out and might give you a chance to meet Rose potter if you get your head together"

"Rose? Dumbledore's looking after Rose. Who are you?" He asked, trying to be threatening.

"No, I took Rose away from the Dursley's and she's been living with me for years now. She is attending Beauxbaton's at the moment. I rather not have her live in England to be used as a puppet by various people. I suppose you could call me her adoptive brother."

"But Dumbledore promised she will be safe," He said in a small voice.

"Dumbledore has a good heart but his decisions are not always good. Now, I am taking you out of here after I kill everyone else in this floor. Rather not let Voldemort have any more idiots joining his army when he returns"

"what?" He tried to come to grasp the bars but was too weak to do so. Thus, I left him and went around ripping out the Core of anyone I encountered in the floor. I made sure to look at their souls with soul sights and none of them were innocent. That got me 7 more cores.

I went back to Sirius's cell and ripped the Bars out. "Let's Go"

I picked him up like a sack of potatoes and left through a Portal back to my Tower.

.

.

.

* * *

**Location : Hautevillers**

Dropping Sirius on a bed and using multiple Divine Regeneration on his body, brings it back to the optimum level. Now, I need to see if he was mentally stable.

"Wake up" Poking his soul makes him jump out of the bed entirely frantic and looking around like a crazy man.

"Who are you? Where am I?" He checks his body over and finds himself in a healthy state.

"The one who rescued you. Now, Sirius, Tell me. I know you didn't lead Voldemort to Lily and James house and that the one who did was Pettigrew. What I don't know is why you left Rose to Hagrid instead of taking care of her?"

"How do you know that? Never mind, I wanted Pettigrew to pay for betraying James" He replied in anger.

"I see. And what of Lupin, did he come to talk to you? It wasn't illegal for him to come question you. No one would have stopped him even if he is a werewolf"

"I don't know but he never showed up. We thought he was the traitor" He said, dejected.

"Very well. First, you'd need to go to a mind healer and have your mental state fixed. I've brought your body back to the best possible shape…. Hmm, wait a minute. Let me see if I can do something"

Before he could reply, I ripped his soul out and held in my hand. His body just fell down but was still alive. Creating a time field around it, I reversed time as the body started regressing in age. Once it was in what I consider 20 or so I stopped the field and put his soul back in.

He started dry heaving on the floor but managed to get up after a few minutes.

"what was that?... What did you do?" He looked up at me, Anger clear in his eyes.

"Well, I ripped your soul out of your body and made your body younger again. You're welcome" It wasn't mere altruism. I learned that I could de-age people at a whim now and memories are mostly connected to the soul.

"What are you?" He was scared now. Good.

"Something beyond your comprehension. Listen well, Sirius. There is literally nothing you can do to stop me if I want to do something. The only reason we are talking and you're not rotting in Azkaban is because I wanted Rose to know more about her Parents, that I do not know anything about"

"You brought me out to be a storyteller?" He asked not sure how to reply to that.

"In a sense. Now, we need to go to your childhood home and get something that would make killing Voldemort easier for you all" Holding his shoulder I tried to teleport to where I imagined 12 Grimmauld Place would be.

There was the 11th and 13th house but the 12th was missing as expected. Activating all my sights I could see the magic emanating from the space and the fidelius hiding the place.

"There is a Fidelius here, you can't enter it without the secret keeper" He chimes in from behind.

"That's where you are wrong" Grabbing his shoulder I teleport us inside the Fidelius.

"How did you do that? You can see past the Fidelius?" He was shocked as a Fidelius was considered unbreachable without the secret keeper.

"I see more than you ever will, Now call the house elf Kreacher. He has something I want"

"He won't listen to me. I was cast out of the family"

"Blasted but not disowned" Opening the door, I was greeted by the shrill voice of Walburga shrieking from her portrait.

"Filth, Blood traitor, Mudbloods." Before she could continue, I punched through her portrait and the wall.

"Silence is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" I ask Sirius, turning around. "Now call the Elf"

Shrugging his Shoulders "Kreacher"

"The disappointed of the House of Black calls for Kreacher? How is he out?" He looks at the portrait and screams "Mistresses portrait"

I didn't want to drag this on so I immediately put my entire mental force into bringing the house elf to his heels cracking his mental representation and leaving no sense of self. Mentally commanding him to bring the Locket does just that.

Once I have the Locket and see the soul inside, I rip it out and squash it into nothingness. I remove Kreacher's soul too and let him go to the afterlife making his body collapse on the ground.

"And we're done," I say to Sirius.

"What was that? What did you do?"

"First, I removed the soul piece of Voldemort from this locket and crushed it and then I removed Kreacher's soul and sent him on to the next world" I explain in a condescending tone as if I was explaining to a toddler.

Just then I notice a cupboard nearby rumbling. Curious, I opened it…only for it to turn out to be Boggart that was trying to turn into what I feared but it kept changing forms between corpses and monsters and strange eldritch abominations not sure what to become.

**Boggart  
Level : 45  
An Amortal shape-shifting non being that takes the form of the viewers worst fears. No one know's what a Boggart actually looks like as it instantly changes into one's worst fears when one sees it. **

**HP: 14 Million  
MP: 154200**

**CON: 1489214  
MANA: 15420  
STR: 2  
INT: 5784  
DEX: 350**

I could see its core clearly and thus I ripped into it without giving it much pause. It turned to smoke immediately as I did so. I ate it, to see what powers I get from this. I got 450 XP from this so it doesn't count.

**One-Ninth of all acquired stats added. **

**Shapeshifting: Fear**

**SHAPE-SHIFTING: FEAR  
Allows the user to turn into whatever thing the victim fears the most. The user still retains all his powers in this shape. **

Looking at Sirius who was looking at me with jaws open, I could see his fear. It was a Dementor and if I wanted, I could turn into one.

'This could be useful in the future'

Taking Sirius with me, we left 12th Grimmauld place.

.

.

.

* * *

**~Azkaban Interlude~**

People were running around in confusion trying to find out how this happened. Both Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic and Albus Dumbledore, despite not being in the ministry anymore was here along with a contingent of Aurors. Lucius Malfoy had also joined in and came along with the Minister.

"What happened? How did all these people die and what happened to the Dementors?" Asked Fudge puffing up in both anger and fear. He may not care all too much about the people here but even he was scared of Rogue Dementors.

The main guard of the Azkaban spoke up clearly distraught "I am sorry Minister, but we really don't know who did this or how. We heard an explosion on the highest cells and by the time we reached there, everyone was dead. The only one missing was Sirius Black. As for the dementors…you should see this"

They reached placed with Dementor Cloaks but no bodies.

"This is all that's left of the Dementors. Whoever or whatever did this, killed the Dementors. All of them. I didn't even think that was possible" said the Guard.

"Dumbledore, is this related to you-know-who?" Fudge asked, fearful of the implications.

"It is most likely. Whoever it was, he was also the one who broke into Hogwarts and stole the Sword of Gryffindor" Dumbledore said Solemn. "But its not related to Voldemort but considering the ones who were killed were followers of Voldemort, he might have grudge against Voldemort as well"

"What you mean the Sword of Gryffindor was stolen?" Lucius said, "Was Hogwarts hiding the sword of Gryffindor?"

Sighing, Dumbledore said "The Sword was apparently hidden in the Hat of Choosing and whoever it took the Sword out with minimum trouble and left without anyone the wiser. How he got through the wards I do not know. But I have increased the security in Hogwarts to make sure he cannot enter but I am unsure how successful it will be"

"Someone broke into Hogwarts and walked away without anyone knowing and you told no one of this?" Fudge looked at Dumbledore incapable of believing what he was hearing.

"The Unspeakables are aware of it but even they haven't been able to figure out how this person got in either," said Dumbledore.

"So, it was the one everyone is calling the White Demon?" asked Lucius.

"More than likely. We do not know what his motivations are or why he took Sirius Black with him" said Dumbledore.

"We need to capture him. We cannot allow a new Dark Lord to rise" Fudge said.

Dumbledore agreed to that.

**~End Interlude~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**January 1993**

So, a few months passed since I removed Sirius from Azkaban and he has been recovering well under the auspices of a mind healer. I had also made another visit to Hogwarts to get the diary of Tom Riddle but that one wasn't in Hogwarts. I guess the plot of the story got canceled with how much I'd changed things.

Also, I had a bounty on me of 30,000 Galleons by the British Wizards wanted Dead or Alive. But they did warn I was extremely dangerous and shouldn't be approached without utmost caution. The one who paid for the reward was Lucius, so I suppose I'll have to pay him a visit.

I hadn't told Rose of Sirius until he fully recovers.

**June 1993**

Rose's classes were over and she was returning home. There was the talk of advancing her to the 5th year since she was already being held back by the classes currently being held. I'd have to go talk to Madame Maxine about the advancement soon.

Sirius himself had gotten a lot better mentally and was more than happy to come to meet Rose.

"She knows about me right?" He asked anxious about the meeting.

"No. I thought I'd give her a surprise" I replied cheerfully.

"What?" He looked at me askance.

"Oh, and if she attacks you with a sword, Run. Don't let it touch you. You'd probably die" I happily added.

"what sword?" He looked at me with hesitance as if got the feeling I was responsible.

"A sword I made for her of course. One of the most dangerous melee weapons in the world"

Before he could reply to that, Rose came out of the carriage talking to Eloise, Ella, Fernando and Lucas. Other than Eloise and Ella all were black Haired. Fernando had chocolate like skin while Lucas was pale as a Corpse.

When she noticed me standing, she ran and tackled hugged me. If I were anyone else, I'd probably fall to the floor. I patted her head.

"Well, what have they been feeding you? You're growing like a beanstalk"

"Please! I am not that tall" She looked at Sirius "And who's he?"

"This here is your Godfather and we'll talk about that at Home."

I call Ella and Eloise as well since I was asked to pick them up as well. "Come on girls, your mom told me to pick you up"

"Yes, Mr. Grey. See you later Fernando, Lucas" They bid the boys goodbye. Creating a Portkey I took us all back to the house. I didn't use the portal since that would be dead giveaway of who I was.

"I really hate portkeys" Rose added.

Throwing Divine regeneration on everyone to make their nausea disappear I led the Twins towards their house and then returned to my house.

"So, Brother. You said he is my Godfather? Where was he?" She asked distrustful of Sirius.

Before Sirius could clarify I told her "In Prison, Azkaban. Rose meet Sirius Black, your godfather who was unjustly imprisoned in Azkaban without a trial."

She looked at me with wide eyes and then I realized I may have created a problem.

"There was news of a White clothed being the so-called White demon that has a bounty for killing criminals in Azkaban, Killing the Dementors, breaking into Hogwarts, killing multiple people in Knockturn Alley. YOU are the white Demon?" She asked distraught.

"Well, yes. I kind of went a bit overboard there. But you don't need to worry about me, its not like anyone can harm me" I waved off her concerned.

"I am not concerned you, idiot!" She yelled. That surprised me, I never expected her to yell at me.

"Why did you even do that? They are all looking for you now!" Sirius stayed quiet throughout the whole exchange.

"Well, I just wanted to keep you safe. Voldemort is not exactly dead per se. He is a powerless wraith at the moment and he created things called 'Horcruxes' which are soul anchors keeping him bound to earth despite losing a body. So, I was mostly taking those out and destroying his power base in case he makes a return"

"So, you were killing people to keep me safe? Why didn't you just go after all the death eaters?" She asked.

Now that I thought about it, why didn't I? I was moving the plot along but there was no need for that as I could end the story easily enough.

"You're right. I probably should go do that" I smiled creepily. I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked concerned.

"Hmm, cleaning out the death eaters entirely. By the time I am done every marked death eater I can find will die" I said with absolute certainty but then I noticed something. There was a fear growing in her and the form of her fear was me.

I waited to see what she wanted to say.

"Can't you just arrest them?" She asked in a small voice.

"I suppose you could, but They did get arrested the last time and they all walked out free with a flimsy excuse because they were so-called pureblood. Arresting them would not work, but if you don't want me to kill them. I guess I won't." I added hoping to assuage her fears.

"I don't." She said with all her will behind it and stared right into my eyes. "Until they start a war, I don't want you to go to England and hurt anyone else. Can you do that, brother?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Sigh "Yes, I can. Talk to Sirius I am going out for a smoke" I teleported out.

"That went about as well as I expected." I teleported to the Top of the Ghankhar Mountain in Bhutan. It was peaceful there. "What am I even doing here?"

I felt invested in the happenings in this world so I did change some things that would lead to a better future as a whole. But, why? There was no reason for me to do anything here. I wanted to help Rose but I forgot despite her maturity she is still a child and to a child, killing is wrong. Because Heroes don't do that. I knew I ran away from the conversation like a petulant child but I didn't know what else to do.

I sat at the mountain for three more hours before teleporting back. I remained in my spirit form to well, spy on them. Sirius was telling her about the antics her father went on to date her mother and she was happy to hear those.

I went out and came in as if I was just getting in through the door.

Sirius spent the night at the house and Rose gave me the silent treatment.

* * *

**November 1994**

Rose mostly gave me the cold shoulder but didn't tell anyone else about who I was. She probably realized it will end up in a massive battle with the other side filled with corpses. She found that out when she challenged me to a duel to see how strong I was. Let's just say teleporting behind her and stupefying her in a split second and in the next round simply creating a Force Field that stopped every single attack she did without breaking made her realize I was stronger than she thought. That ended with her giving me the stink eye and Sirius gaping. Next both of them joined in, I let them attack me while I deflected all the spells with my sword either by slapping them aside or if they are an area of effect; cutting them up. None of the unforgivable were used.

I had to go with Rose to school as she was advanced to the 5th year. They were all praises and compliments about how she was a prodigy. After a bit of discussion, she was sent to the 5th year without her friends but she accepted it so I didn't have anything to say to that.

The attack on the Quidditch world cup also happened. I didn't go since I was busy working at the company green-lighting a new battery design that was supposed to revolutionize the industry with its much better capacity. Rose and Sirius didn't go because of England.

The main problem started when I got an email from Rose that she too was in the group going to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I hope none of the Goblet of Fire fiasco happens but you can't be sure so I made sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious and told her to be very careful about her identity.

* * *

**December 1994**

The Daily Prophet I bought every day since I got her Email made me spit out the coffee I was drinking. It read in bold Letters "Rose Potter in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Rose Potter hidden by a Dark Lord. Is Rose Potter Dark?" and it was all written by Rite Skeeter. A Few moments later Sirius came running through the Door with a copy of the newspaper in his hands looking quite angry and fearful.

I had plans to oversee a new Battery Powered Car our company was designing but this takes precedence.

"Yes, I saw the news. And yes, I am going there" I said before he could speak a word.

"I am coming with you," He said vehemently.

I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You're a wanted felon. Well, so am I. BUT, I can walk into the ministry and walk out like it was day in the park and if threatened I could destroy them entirely if needed. You, on the other hand, are worthless without a wand. Unless you're going to go there as a Dog, I don't see why you should"

"I will go in my animagus form. No one knows of that" He tried

"Except Peter Pettigrew and through him, the Death Eaters. And Remus Lupin and through him Dumbledore and his followers. So, how exactly is that a secret?"

He was lost for words and trying desperately to find an excuse to come along.

"Just stay here. I will go there and resolve the situation. Permanently if need be."

I didn't wait for his reply and appeared inside the Hogwarts wards. There were quite a few people around including students and other's who looked like Auror's. Who immediately pointed their wands at me.

"Well, Hello there. I was looking for Rose Potter or Rose Grey, would someone be kind enough to lead me to her?" I said with a smile.

"Really?" I left them there and teleported inside the great hall and then turning into spirit form. Going through walls I reached the Headmaster's room where Rose was being interrogated by the Minister and Amelia Bones. A contingent of Aurors was also there as guards and Moody as well, or I think he was Moody. Dumbledore was trying to stop them from giving her veritaserum. That's when I decided to appear and tie everyone in chains and stop them from moving.

When they realized they could talk but couldn't move at all, they realized something was wrong.

"Well, isn't this a nice group? Interrogating a 14-year-old without her families permission? I was under the impression you could get sued for those kinds of things in England. Also, you are trying to interrogate a foreign citizen illegally. And to try and use Veritaserum? A control substance on a minor? Wow, the gall of you"

"Are you the one who conjured these chains binding us?" Asked Bones.

"Indeed Miss Bones. Now could anyone be kind enough to explain why they thought it would be a good idea to threaten her? I mean you've seen the result of my works, right? I killed your so-called unkillable beings in Azkaban. What's stopping me from killing you all?"

"You'd start a war against England." Dumbledore said trying his best to move.

"And you believe I care about that? I can destroy all the Wizards in England along with the country itself. You're not even gnats to me. So try again"

"Are you saying you can fight against all the Wizards in England?" joined in Fudge. In retaliation to that, I increased the gravity of the room without affecting Rose and released them from the chains binding them. They all fell to the floor unable to get up.

"I don't know. Can you get up and ask that to my face again?" I taunted them. At four times gravity, they couldn't even get up. I decreased the gravity to normal gravity since the higher one would have killed them.

"Wait, there is no need for violence." Said Dumbledore trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh? So, why wasn't I informed about her being illegally entered into the Tournament or why I had to find that out on the papers. Not to mention, where is Madame Maxine? I assumed she'd try to call me in"

"She has currently been detained," said Bones.

"Rigggght! Well, then. First I am going to destroy the Goblet of Fire. Second I am going to find the one who put her name into the tournament and then I am going to make him explain everything he can about why her name was in it in the first place. Then I am going to take her back home" I explained as succinctly as possible.

"But you cannot do that. She is the Girl-who-lived. She belongs in England" said Fudge.

"Oh? Are you really going to Argue with me?" That's when some idiot decided to throw a Killing Curse at me from my back. I felt the magical build up and moved out of the way of the spell. It passed everyone and hit the wall, blasting into it.

I retaliated by kicking his hand, hard. His arm nearly tore off along making him hit the wall at breakneck speed. Turns out, it was Moody or whom I assume was fake Moody that threw the spell.

"Alastor" Dumbledore looked shocked at seeing his old-time friend use the Killing Curse.

Instead of waiting around for them, I used leglimency on him and I was not being gentle. By the time I was done, there wasn't much of a mind left but I did find out about his plans. Unlike the movie, the name being put was to bring her here. He didn't think she was already here. He'd have knocked her out at the first opportunity time and take her to Voldemort himself.

I dropped his brain-dead body on the floor.

"Well, that's not Alastor Moody but rather Bartemius Crouch Jr. who was rescued by his father from Azkaban and was put under Imperius for many years in his home. He used imperius on his father after getting free and planned to kill him. He is also working for Voldemort or Tom Riddle and planned to use Rose' blood for a ritual to revive him. Also, Peter Pettigrew is working alongside Tom now"

My exposition was met with disbelief.

"He-who-must-not-be-named is dead and so is Peter Pettigrew" shouted out Fudge.

"No, but they will be both be permanently dead soon" I looked at Rose "Sorry about this. I said I wouldn't kill but I can't let those two get free. I can destroy their souls, if that would make you feel better"

"I suppose there is nothing else to it. I want to go home brother" She looked tired.

"I will be returning in a few minutes. The Real Moody is trapped in his trunk, you might want to release him" I teleported away with Rose back to my House where Sirius was pacing around in worry.

Dropping her down, Sirius came running in. "Rose, you're safe. Good"

He looked at me "What happened?"

"They were trying to interrogate her when I arrived. Get her some chocolate shake from the fridge, it's laced with a calming potion. I need to go back and end this once and for all"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I am going to destroy Voldemort and end the shenanigan by the British ministry. Cheers" I teleported out to Lucius home, where Voldemort was. He wasn't a Homunculus baby like in the story but a 16-year-old form. The Horcrux and the Wraith seemed to have merged to become an amalgamation. He wanted Rose's blood for a ritual to make himself immune to the power in her blood.

**Human (Wizards)  
Level : 2621**

**Born with magical energy saturating either due to luck or genetics, these are subspecies of humanity. They are one of the five species of humanoids that survived to this day. Due to a mutation in their genes nearly fifty thousand years ago, they had gotten access to the magical energy of the earth which they store in their body as long as they are on the planet.**

**HP: 95620  
MP: 1058610**

**CON: 9562  
MANA: 105861  
STR: 320  
INT: 25310  
DEX: 125**

He looked much more powerful than the average wizard by a large margin. But I suppose doing multiple illegal rituals can help you there. It was quite lucky there were no other wizards in the immediate vicinity. I could see a few far away in other rooms. I looked into her fears to see what scared him and I got the generic vision of a Grim Reaper. I remained invisible so he didn't notice me at all.

'Seriously. All this mayhem and killing, and he was scared to die? The disparity of it all is amusing.'

Taking out my sword I chopped his arms and legs in quick order and cut his eyes out to just to help make it more painful. Then I bound his torso in chains of perdition so he couldn't teleport out. I checked his left arm but there was no Dark Mark on it.

"Well, Tom. It seems your time to die has finally come"

He struggled or tried to, it looked like a butterfly trying to unsuccessfully break from its pupa stage. I reached into his core and ripped it out and devoured it. Other than some stat points I didn't get anything else. So, that's the end of Voldemort. Now all that remains are his death eaters and thankfully there are plenty to experiment on right here.

Phasing through walls using my spirit form, I found most of them in the Dungeons where there were actually people chained to walls. Both men and women. Since they were not magical I could only assume the worst.

I pushed the wizards that were taunting the people bound to the walls with a gravity push and then broke their legs followed by tying them up in chains. Picking one up, who looked like a generic villain and I couldn't recall any characters who looked like him. Checking his left hand, he had the dark mark but it was faded, barely there.

"Well, so Tom really is gone for now. All that's left is the cup and that could easily be done. Now"

I wanted everyone who bore this mark to die. Putting my finger on the mark I used Wishcraft to connect to it and find every marked death eater. I could feel all of them and I felt I could interact with them just like Voldemort did. I could either summon them all here or I could create micro portals and start ripping cores out of them all. I went with the latter.

Three hours in and 275 cores later, all marked death eaters in the entire world were dead, except Snape. I will have to interrogate him first and if he isn't reformed welp, another core for me. I noticed that while Lucius was dead since I ripped his soul, his wife Narcissa was still alive and in the mansion on the upper floor.

She was trying to write a letter and looked busy so I decided to give her the bad news and see how she reacted.

"Hello, Miss Black."

She turned around quickly and he eyes widened in the realization of who I was.

"What do you want? My husband isn't here and the dark lord will not you leave if he realizes you're here" She said.

"Well, the Dark Lord is dead. I just killed him and so is your husband alongside all the death eaters who were marked by Voldemort" I replied cheerfully.

She took some time to process that.

"I see and have you come to kill me as well?" She asked, unafraid on the surface. Inside she was beyond scared and one step away from going unconscious.

"Not at all. I just wanted to inform you. What will you do now though?"

"I am finally free to do what I want." She actually smiled a little at that and I could see hope blossom amongst her emotions.

"Perhaps, I will go traveling and take Draco with me"

"I see, I will leave you to it. You may want to let the Aurors who will come here in. They'd need to check the bodies and try to be as truthful as possible. Also, free those people in the Dungeon, their statements will be useful. Now Goodbye Miss Black" I teleported to Hogwarts to give them the news and also interrogate Snape.

The group of people was trying to discuss what to do still in the Headmasters room.

"We need to do something Dumbledore, he just barged in here and stated what he'd do and walked out without a care in the world. How do we stop him?" said Fudge.

"You do not stop me, Fudge, nothing can." I patted his shoulder appearing behind him making him shriek like a child.

"Voldemort is dead and so are all the marked death eaters, you're welcome. And Hello Snape" I grabbed him by the throat and used mind control on him. It was a bit difficult as occlumency was trying to fight back so I just poured more mana into my Mind Control and he became docile.

"What are you doing?" asked Dumbledore, alarmed at my actions.

"Finding out the truth. Now Snape are you seriously working as a double agent for Dumbledore against Voldemort?"

"Yes, I am." He replied in a monotone.

"I see. And why would you do that?"

"Because he killed Lily" he replied again.

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, he wanted to kill Lily's daughter as well. I couldn't save Lily but I would do anything to save her daughter even if I had to die to do so"

"Okay. So, no ulterior motives for doing so?"

"No, keeping Rose safe was my only reason to live"

"Okay then, wake up" I stopped mind controlling him.

"What? What did you do to me?" He asked angrily and scared trying to reach for his wand.

"Nothing at all. Oh, I forgot to mention Voldemort's corpse is lying in Malfoy Manor. You can ask Narcissa and she'll lead you to it. You may also want to send some mediwizards, there are some mundane that were tortured in the dungeon and god knows what else. And I shall take my Leave, Good day" I teleported to Gringotts to put an end to the story once and for all and make sure no-lose ends remain.

Remaining in spirit form I went into the vault areas and started searching for the Lestrange Vault. It was surprisingly easy to find with soul sight as it was the only vault with soul glowing inside it. I bypassed the vault wall and found myself in the gold mountain with a cup at the top. Floating over to it, turning corporeal I ripped the soul out and crushed it and then took the cup with me as I teleported out.

Both Rose and Sirius were there waiting for me. Both were in a somber mood knowing what I had gone to do.

"So, Rose. Voldemort is dead, really dead and won't be coming back ever again. Most of his death eaters are dead as well, so you should be safe from now on if you want to use the potter name"

I expected her to berate me or scream angrily, instead, she came up and hugged me before breaking down crying.

"I am sorry Brother," she said while sobbing. "I didn't want you to hurt people and be arrested. I didn't want you to leave me alone."

After she cried her heart out due to going through such a traumatic scenario. We sat down and talked, and I decided to come clean for once. She was thrilled to learn I was not from this world but when I asked if she wanted to come along and go traveling with me. She didn't want to when she realized that she may not have her magical powers in other worlds since Wizards get their magic from the world itself. I also didn't have a way to grant magical powers to others right now.

**The next day, **

The result of my little massacre was apparent as the wizards in England tried to get me tried by the ICW. Dumbledore opposed that oddly enough, he claimed it will end in the loss of innocent lives as even he wasn't sure if anyone could actually stop me. Also, I had been banned from England, but who cares?

It had bothered me before why Stella didn't help Rose leave when she was being interrogated but apparently, she had to listen to Fawkes but was assured she would not come to harm.

Rose decided to take a break and Sirius had decided to stay to make sure no one comes to disturb us; not that anyone could actually bypass the ward I put without my permission. At least not by wizards from this universe; I know that makes me sounds cocky but it's a fact.

* * *

**April 1995. **

Rose had gone back to school months ago and now I was without anything to do. Sirius met up with Lupin and for some reason forgive him for not even coming to look for Rose. I didn't and he wasn't one who could bypass the barrier.

There hadn't been much reaction from the ICW about what I did except they came and politely told me to not go killing people without provocation. Funny thing, China still had a magical emperor. He sent some wizards to come and capture me.

They didn't go back and now magical China is without their magical emperor. Nothing to do with me. Its not like I opened a portal to his room, grabbed him by the throat and threw him beyond Pluto. Why that would have been horrible.

.

.

* * *

**December 1995**

I've been experimenting with cloning tech or magic to see if I could create artificial organs if needed. But it turned out creating an entire body was much easier than simply creating a single organ. The bodies themselves don't have souls. I tried on mice and then pigs, both were born but without a soul they just kept lying down till the body collapsed.

Slowing the growth of the body down though does create a soul so I could assume time is a factor in creating souls.

I had also sold a new batch of Blue Moon Vitae, they sold just as well as they did last time. And thanks to our company my personal wealth has exceeded 1.5 Billion dollars.

Also, Rose brought her girlfriend Andrea Charbonnet, a flame-haired girl to home for Christmas. I didn't even know she was gay, and she was a bit hesitant about telling me thinking I'd disapprove. I just pat her head and gave her a ring I designed with similar shield formation to give to her girlfriend.

I am from the future where LGBT rights are fought for ardently and I too have joined their rally's when a friend asked despite being asexual. People can love whoever they want, to me it doesn't matter. If Rose goes steady with her, she will be part of the family after all.

.

.

.

* * *

**January 1998**

A few years had passed since then. Rose really did go stead with Andrea, color me surprised. But more than that magic is becoming more common. As more child everywhere is being born with magic, the number of magic users would increase. I didn't know if it were because that is the natural progression of things or because I was in this world releasing my own type of magic into the atmosphere strengthening the magic here.

Either way, Magic won't be hidden for long. I already created some plans to help people transition between them. I didn't expect there not to be repercussions, people are easily frightened by things they don't understand. But I could help lessen the effect and get more people to live.

Rose had gotten to MIT to study Biological engineering trying to specialize in Synthetic biology. While I have been working on nanomachines. It wasn't going well. Making the machines were simple but getting them to do what I wanted was beyond me. So, it was shelved for now.

.

.

* * *

**April 2000**

England had recovered from their sudden destruction of the upper echelons of society and was becoming a bit more liberal.

After Graduating from MIT, Rose had joined the Company as the CEO as I passed the post to her. She was hell-bent on creating a magitech branch where she could hire wizards as well to work on things.

.

.

* * *

**March 2005.**

These past five years was mostly experimenting and hunting things to see if I could gain any new abilities. I had devoured a Re'em. Ripping its core and its core and eating it, that gave a five times multiplier to my STR stats. Drinking the blood does the same too, but that's temporary. My other stats had also increased after eating all the Cores I had saved up.

**Damien Grey**

**HP: 43.2 Million  
Regen: 12.9 Million  
MP: 55.5 Million  
Regen: 16.6 Million**

**CON: 720945  
MANA: 156358  
STR: 205100  
INT: 52012  
DEX: 35326**

**Points: 5129**

**Money : 3583961  
Dollar: 1.61 Billion  
Galleon: 242 Million**

A herd of unicorn had also moved into the forest near the house. Why? I didn't know. The place was under the protection of the shield so they would be safe.

And Rose had gotten married. That was bit controversial since same-sex marriage wasn't that popular and because it was strange for the heiress and CEO of a multibillion-dollar company to do so. It was held in a magically protected place to keep unwanted guests away.

Sirius too had gotten married to a Veela, how he did that. I had no idea.

.

.

* * *

**January 2006**

There wasn't much left for me to do in this world anymore. Rose could handle the stuff if need be. I was already approaching 50 in age.

"Hey Rose, I would soon be leaving this world"

"What? Really?" she asked looking a bit sad.

"Yeah! I have been here too long and me existing in this plane has been affecting the world. Magic is growing much stronger and at this rate there will be only Magicals left, no more mundane's"

"I see, when would you be leaving?" she asked.

"By the end of the month. I will return now and then check up so its not a final goodbye" I pat her head.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

The day of me leaving was finally here. Rose and her wife and Stella were here to see me off as they were the only ones who knew I wasn't from this world

"Well, See you guys later. My tower is still there and I've left a journal describing many of my magical spells. If you need those, you can use them."

I gave Rose a hug and then used the Elder Blood to disappear from this world.

.

.

**~Rose Interlude~**

"He's gone" she felt a bit detached while saying that. It had been years since he had been taking care of her. Now he was suddenly gone.

She felt herself being hugged by Andrea. "It will be alright Rose, he will come back"

"I suppose he will" Rose turned around and gave a light peck to her wife. Hand in hand, they walked back to the house. They will be fine.

**~End Interlude~**

* * *

_I had recently gotten injured and now my shoulder and ribs are in pain. So, I wanted to finish writing this as soon as I could and may have left some plot holes which I may fix in the future if I rewrite the chapter._

_I may also have gotten a bit bored writing this Harry potter arc. There simply aren't many fights to do here. The only thing that could be considered as dangerous are the amortal things._


	6. Apologies

_The story is currently dead and will be re-written.  
__But I am not going to give up, once some problems in RL gets solved I will get back into rewriting the whole thing.  
__Sorry for the inconvenience. (T_T)__  
_


End file.
